The Goth wars
by Tao-Senpai
Summary: poptarts, dish soap, romance, angst, gangs, OH MY! It s dog eat dog world or so they say, find out what it takes to live in SHikon city and more importantly Tama high! R&R PPL!bit of OOCness abandoned
1. poptarts

**The Goth wars**

by Demonica... I still don't own Inuyasha or any of his wacked out friends... but Ill settle for terrorizing them :D

Chapter 1!

MMMM... Poptarts, the best thing in the world, And to Kagome Higurashi yes, yes they were. At the present moment we could find this strange, cooky and yes skipping math class poptart junkie hanging upside down from one of the schools trees near the football field. She had always been a little strange even when she was in grade school, she would eat pop tarts and sit around in one of the schools trees it had become a habit.

" Kagome? Are you going to get down soon?" Miroku asked, the chains on his jeans clinking slightly as he shifted against the tree's bark. Kaomge swung back and forth slightly, munching on the corner of her chocolate poptart she watched as a bunch of cheerleaders bounced all over the track, pompoms and miniskirts shaking like crazy. " hey you okay?" Miroku poked her arm as she glanced at him.

" nope Im fine! I was just watching the loofa's over there soak up the jock's testosterone induced flirting" She spoke cheerily but Miroku knew she was actually seething inside from her betrayal of her close friend Yura, who had turned into one of the pompom shaking clones. Kagome put her arm over Miroku's shoulders.

" So, do you want to eat cafeteria junk or go hang out by old faithful?" Kagome asked as she took another bite out of her poptart. Miroku laughed, something he only did around Kagome since everyone else thought of him as a perverted loner.

" Do you really have to ask?" he smiled as he swung his arm over her shoulders and they wandered into the one place that could either make or break a young person.

High school.

Now this place wasn't so bad, as long as you knew the rules. Like what hallways were property of the jocks and preps ( pretty much all of them), which halls were for minor niners( all of two), which belonged to the techies and other guys who worked with auto mechanics( the other three). Then there was the loner, stoner and freak hall notice how I said hall. Now old faithful was an ancient snack machine it was so old only several buttons worked and if you hit the right combination of buttons you got free food.( AN: we have a drink machine that does this, its so awesome!) Kagome sat down next to the ancient machine as Miroku gave his locker a sharp kick as the lock dropped onto the ground and the rusty blue door screeched open.

" you'd think they'd actually try to grease the hinges even a little bit, but of course not in our hall, biassed jerks" Miroku muttered as he kicked his locker shut and pulled up a piece of cement next to Kagome.

" Anything you fancy getting today?" Kagome asked as she scooted over to old faithful's ancient control pannel.

" Naw, whatever's good but give me something with cheeze. I need a cheeze dosage" Miroku leaned back against a dented green locker as Kagome punched in about six different codes before a bag of crunchy cheetos dropped into the bin below, shortly followed by another package of Mrs. Vickey's sweet chile and sour cream. She retrieved both packages and took a seat as a freshmen with odd socks, a red and purple striped shirt and short green pants slid into the hall. Hot on his tail was Naraku and his posse of jocks as the poor kid slid and went crashing into a garbage can.

" hey look! The kid garbaged himself for us! Wasn't that convenient?" Naraku sneered as Kagome walked over to the kid who was scrambling to get all of his books back into his ripped bag.

" Why don't you go make out with Kikyo, Naraku?" Kagome snapped as she gave the kid a hand collecting all of his books. Naraku looked like he had been slapped before a cocky smile replaced it.

" well, well, if it isn't Fagome how are you? Still hanging out with trash I see" His cronies all chuckled as the Kid with vibrant red hair slipped and fell once again into the trash can.

Kagome gave Naraku an icy glare before she straightened herself to her full height and stared him down, this went on for a few seconds before Kagome smiled and turned away.Naraku, taken aback turned to leave as he soon noticed his shoelaces had become mysteriously tied as he went head first into the trash.

"SoNaraku... Hows the chicken casserole today? I hear its slightly spicy"Miroku called as Naraku's cronies carried him off as he spluttered and yelled obscenities at them. AS Naraku rounded the corner Miroku and Kagome high fived.

" Um.. Thanks for helping me back there" The kid with the red hair spoke up as he popped a $1.25 into old faithful, which came out of the coin slot at the bottom." Is this thing broken?" he asked as he gave the button panel a punch. A snickers popped down into the drop off container as he shrugged and took a bite out of the free snack. Kagome and Miroku exchanged looks.

" So do you have a name?" She asked as the kid turned to look at her before bowing.

" I am Shippo Kitsune" The boy smiled, Kagome looked the kid over it seemed like he had a sort of shimmery veil over his body but one thing that amazed her was his enormous green eyes. He seemed ok, she decided as she offered him a place to sit as he accepted taking a seat next to Kagome.

" So Shippo, You just move to this town?" Miroku asked as they wandered the halls, since it was the first day back why attend classes? Shippo looked at the floor as they continued along, passing full classes and teachers roaming the halls.

" Yeah, my two brothers and I moved here two weeks ago. They're also going to this school but I haven't seen them today." Shippo sighed as Kagome felt a light tap on her shoulder. Turning she found her best friend Sango smiling at her from behind her titanium glasses and long brown hair.

" Sango!" Kagome yelled jumping on her brainy friend " I haven't seen you in like 3 days!" Kagome smiled as she let go.

" Hello to you too" Sango smiled as she readjusted her worn pink jacket and black shirt. Miroku gave her a dazzling smile as a blush crept over her cheeks slightly, she noticed Shippo standing next to Kagome trying to sink into the floor. " Who's this?" she smiled as Shippo glanced at the floor again.

" This is Shippo!" Kagome announced as she dragged him in front of her for Sango to see.

" Nice to meet you Shippo" Sango said as she felt something brush by her rear " HENTAI!" She snapped whacking Miroku up the side of the head with a rather thick binder.

" Sango! My dearest! What ever seems to be the problem?" Miroku asked innocently as Sango's left eye began to twitch.

" you know what the problem is!" she snapped and turned back to Kagome, making sure her rear was out of groping range. Kagome, thoroughly amused thought it was a great time for a poptart break as she started towards the nearest exit to the school's tree population.

" where are we going?" Shippo asked as the group stopped under a grove of 5 or so cherry trees. Kagome amazingly climbed right up into the branches and proceeded to munch on a strawberry poptart as Shippo joined her and the others, clearly amazed that anyone could scale a tree like that without any branches at the bottom sat leaning against the trunk.

Shippo was quiet as he stared out a tthe football field and the cheerleaders once again bobbing around in their tiny uniforms like glorified sex gods, that they weren't. Kagome didn't like how quiet he was as she offered him a poptart, well more like stuck the poptart under his nose and then put it in his hand. He took a nibble before it was forgotten on his lap, Kagome finished hers and turned to look at the distressed kid.

" A penny for them" She said as he smiled at her.

" well the whole reason I was running from Naraku was that I was looking for my brothers. We came to the school this morning together but I haven't seen them since, I thought I was My eldest bro, but then Naraku caught me saying I was out of my safety hall and threatened to can me so I ran the I mixed up with you." He seemed really sad that his brothers were not around to help him, She began to ask something when Shippo cut her off. " Well, they're not really my Bro's they're my adopted bro's My family died when I was 7 but on a happier note I think that maybe Sessh over there!" Shippo said excitedly as he pointed toa rather tall man with long, long silver hair. He had some pretty strange tattoos on his face as said person came closer.

It was strange the man had gold eyes and his tattoos consisted of a blue crescent on his forehead and maroon slashes on his cheeks. A young woman tottered behind as Kagome soon figured it to be none other than Rin. Now, Rin was one of Kagome's best friends as well, the bubbly little girl and Kagome had been best friends as long as they had known Sango.

" RIN! RIN! Where have you been!" Kagome said as she leap out of the tree landing in a crouch on the ground before enveloping her friend in a hug. Rin smiled as the silver haired man stared at the pair.

" Kagome! I missed you too! I'm so sorry I had to leave half way through last year but my parents moved us to out to the country where I met Sesshomaru!" Rin presented the silver haired man to Kagome, He seemed a little cold to Kagome's liking as Shippo took a step closer to the group, Rin gave a cheery smile as she saw Shippo come closer to Kagome.

"I see you met Our youngest member of the family Kagome! Oh Shippo, where have you been! Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and I have been looking everywhere for you!" Rin said as she gave the stuttering boy a hug and returned to Sesshomaru's side.

Inuyasha. That name run a bell somewhere inside of Kagome's head as another man with silver hair and golden eyes dropped out of the tree next to them. He was dressed in baggy black jeans covered in chains, and a red shirt covered by a green beaten army jacket.

" Shippo! Where have you been! You brat!" He stopped as he looked at Kagome before it clicked in both of their minds.

"YOU!" they both shouted pointing fingers at one another.

DUNDUNDUN what's gonna happen? How do they know each other? and why didn't I get a poptart? All this and more if you review and tell me if you liked this chapter or not! Muah

until later

Demonica


	2. YOU!

**The Goth wars**

by.. Demonica... I still don't own any of the inuyasha characters, or any of the product names I use, but ill settle for terrorizing the characters!

Chapter 2 ... Onwards!

Last time...

" YOU!" they both shouted pointing fingers at each other.

And now...

The two teens stood at a stand off, Kagome glaring and hands fisted on her hips. Inuyasha smirking and slouching like he was the apodeme of cool. Everyone else stood silently waiting for the next move from the two teens.

" Nice to see you again Fag-ome" Inuyasha smirked as Kagome reeled back as if she had been slapped. Inuyasha, yes this was him, the ass who had made her life a living hell along with kikyo and Naraku when they were in grade school. Everything she had tried to forget came flooding back to her, milk being dumped over her head, the sneers and teasing, the junk left rotting in her desk and later locker, he along with Naraku and Kikyo had become the ring leaders of the hate Kagome movement.. Tears began to collect on the sides of her eyes as she curled her hands into fists, her long nails puncturing her soft palms as small drops of blood slithered over her fingers.

Inuyasha's smirk slipped a little as he took a step back, _why is she not looking at me or screaming at me like most do_? Kagome finally looked up at him a crazed smile laced onto her face and a hollow look in her eyes.

" How have you been Inuyasha? I heard that Kikyo misses you why don't you go meet up with her again" Kagome's smile never slipped as Miroku put a hand on her shoulder, she immediately shrugged him off and climbed back up into the tree higher in the branches than anyone thought she could possibly go.

Everyone stared at the place she had been standing a few minutes before, Sango stood from her seat on the grass and promptly slapped Inuyasha as hard as she could with her binder. A loud smack was heard before Inuyasha dropped onto the ground his hand over his left eye, Rin nor Sesshomaru said anything as they walked under the tree Kagome had climbed into a few minutes before.

" Kagome? Are you Okay up there?" Rin asked as she climbed the tree with help from Sesshomaru. Rin couldn't see her distressed friend through the thick cherry leaves and cherries themselves as she glanced around.

" Im fine Rin" Came the cheerful response of Kagome as Rin looked up to find her a few feet above her hanging upside down from a branch and once again eating a s'mores poptart. Rin knew this was a bad sign, you usually could find Kagome eating a different flavour depending on her mod and judging by the amount of chocolate in that poptart something was definitely up!

" Kagome, you know I know you better than that!" Rin said in a scolding tone as Kagome gave a sigh and continued to munch on her poptart. Rin climbed up onto the branch Kagome was on and pulled her into a sitting position. " Now tell me what's wrong!" Rin demanded as Kagome gave her a strange look.

" I already told you, I'm fine!" Kagome said a cheery smile on her face but not reaching her eyes that remained hollow and bleak. BY now Rin was at the point of slapping Kagome to get the answer out of her but with amazing self control only managed to hit her up the side of her head. "Ouch, what was that for!" Kagome snapped as Rin turned on her with fire in her eyes.

" Kagome! You are one of the most difficult people I have ever met to try to get information out of, now speak. Or I will get fluffy to make you talk." Rin threatened.

" I resent you calling me that Rin" Sesshomaru's voice echoed up into the high branches as Rin quickly smiled and muttered a apology.

" So we're on a nick name basis are we Rin?" Kagome asked a grin spreading over her face as Rin smiled calmly.

" Stop changing the subject Kagome and yes, I'm engaged if you must know"Kagome nearly toppled out of the tree a this news.

" And when were you planning on telling me?" Kagome asked incredulously as Rin gave a smile.

" As soon as you told me why you acted so strangely towards Inuyasha" Kagome flinched at the mention of his name as Rin gave her an odd look before Kagome's mouth opened and her story tumbled out.

**_Flashback_**( AN: don't hurt me!)

_A younger version of Kagome sat at a plane desk facing the front of the class. There wasn't any one else in the class, they were all out at recess, no one was around as she suddenly felt something cold and stick get dumped over her head. Looking up she saw Naraku, Kikyo and Inuyasha standing behind her, Naraku held a pop can of Pepsi in one hand as Kikyo laughed, Inuyasha just stared at the floor of the classroom._

" _Hey Fag-ome why don't you just go take a bath then we wouldn't have to keep giving you one" Naraku sneered as Kikyo laughed, her long black hair swishing back and forth. Inuyasha gave a hollow chuckle before staring out of the windows, Naraku frowned at Inuyasha before handing his friend a milk carton. Inuyasha stared between the milk in his hand and Kagome. She didn't give him the option of wether he wanted to or not as she bolted from the room, her chair falling onto the floor. Naraku and Inuyasha gave chase as Kikyo smiled evilly to herself._

_Kagome fled down halls and past the library before she sprinted out onto the school's roof. Everyone stared as Inuyasha doused her in milk and naraku grabbed her skirt pulling it to an unbelievably low level. The entire student body laughed as Kagome tried to cover herself._

" _I told you she was a whore!" Naraku laughed as Inuyasha stared open mouthed at the poor girl. She looked up at the pair with such hate and malice in her eyes as she took a step back_, _the ledge was apparently closer than she thought as she lost her balance. Her eyes went wide as Inuyasha grabbed her hand , both of them went over the edge_. _Kagome gave a scream before both of them crashed onto the ground below._

**_End flashback_** ( An: sorry Im crying too)

Kagome stared at her knees as Rin wiped the tears out of the corners of her eyes.

" I was expelled after that. No one believed that it was an accident that my skirt came off. My mom was extremely upset but even more so that I had fallen off of the schools roof and no one but Inuyasha had tried to save me" Kagome took a bite out of her poptart " I remember the day I left the school, heh that was a funny day" Kagome smiled as she began.

_**Flashback**_

_Kagome had a cast over her left arm as she put the last few of her belongings into a satchel she carried. Everyone was out at recess as she packed up the last few things in her desk, setting the milk someone had planted in her desk into Naraku and Kikyo's. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't find it in her heart to put one in Inuyasha's desk._

" _Feh I knew you were too soft" A low voice caught her attention as she turned to see Inuyasha leaning against the door frame. Kagome smiled as she chucked the carton of milk at him, hitting him right in the forehead as sour milk drenched his long silver hair and shirt_._ HE stared at her for a few seconds before his mouth dropped open._

_Kagoem started to laugh, and laugh she did. Inuyasha must've felt so stupid._ _Soon her laughter died down as she swung the satchel over her good shoulder, a smile crept onto her face as she stopped just in front of him._

" _Thank you for trying to help my a couple days ago" She said as she brushed past him and into the hall. AS she turned the handle to the door she turned around to see Inuyasha with Kikyo and Naraku coming up behind him. Reaching into her bag she pulled out two more cartons of sour milk and whipped them at Naraku and Kikyo. The milk hit their targets as Kikyo began to cry and Naraku spluttered, Inuyasha just stared at her._

" _You guy might want to take a bath before the stuff sticks to you, and man do you guys reak" Kagome laughed as she left the building, Kikyo's crying sounding like music to her ears._

_**End Flash back**_

Rin and Kagome were both laughing as the tree gave a slight tremor underneath them.

" what the?" Kagome began as the branch the girls were sitting on gave a loud crack. Both girls glanced at one another before the branch gave way, sending both of them towards the ground below. Kagome grabbed a branch on her way down, pulling her to a stop at a bizarre angle and ripping a few of the muscles in her left arm. Rin wasn't so lucky as she plummeted only to be caught by Sesshomaru who had been leaning against the trunk of the tree.

" Kagome! Are you ok?" Rin called up as Kagome tried to let go of the branch she was on to figure out her army jacket had been snagged by the tree's branches and left her hanging upside down at a very odd angle.

"I'm fine!" She called down to Rin who seemed very distressed at having Kagome stuck in a tree. Rin wasn't worried about Kagome so much as her arm, the one she had broken in the seventh grade.

" How's your arm?" Rin called up to her friend, Kagome moved it only to find a jarring pain to come out of it. Quickly she covered her mouth with her useable hand but not before Rin could hear her sharp gasp. " Ill take that as a non-useable arm" Rin nodded as Sesshomaru set her on the ground. Everyone was staring a the tree in different fashions. Miroku looking worried, Shippo and Sango concerned, and Inuyasah well he was just staring a the poor girl with some kind of sick amusement etched onto his face. Rin could feel her hands start to shake as she debated on whether or not to punch him before a great plan snapped into her mind.

" Inuyasha? DO you think you could give Kagome a hand?" she asked innocently as a resounding pair of

" Him/Her, NO way!" Kagome began to struggle as she grabbed the closest branch and began to swing until her knees were firmly over the branch before trying to get unsnarled from her predicament.

" See she's doing just fine!" Inuyasha said as the branch her knees were hooked over let go and since she was unsnarled she plummeted. Before anyone could move Inuyasha had caught Kagome and almost tossed her on the ground in disgust, jarring her arm and causing another gasp to come from her.

" Kagome! Are you okay?" Miroku looked down at his friend as she smiled back at him.

" Never better" She gave another smile as Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by his collar and began dragging him off. Shippo fought telling his older brother he wanted to stay but Inuyasha wouldn't hear it, that was until Kagome stepped in.

" INUYASHA TAKAHASHI, what the hell is your problem with me?" Kagome screamed into his face. Taken aback once again he let his grip relax on Shippo enough that the fiery kid wrenched himself out of his brothers grasp and stood next to Kagome.

By now Inuyasha had had enough of this interrogation and waiting around so he could just leave this god for saken place.

" Do you want to know what my problem is with you Kagome Higurashi? Fine! I'll tell you. All through grade school you were the popular one, everyone loved you. And you know what you wouldn't let anyone else get in the spotlight. That was until we put an end to it. Yes finally someone else other than you could get some credit as a good student, But you know what that wasn't enough. After that Naraku took over as ring leader, Not me. I didn't have a choice wether or not I wanted to dump milk on you or if I wanted to stop him or not. I was getting good grades, everyone was happy with me then you pulled your little falling off of the roof stunt and got me expelled! EXPELLED! Do you how many schools I have gotten Expelled from Higurashi? Well I'll let you know, all of them. Thanks to you. This is the last school in the county and I'll be damned if I screw this one up." Inuyasha's face was mere inches away from hers when he finished.

" And how is it my fault!" she snapped as Inuyasha glared.

" Its your fault 'cuz you went to those schools. The teachers heard the rumours they heard I was the miscreant and you know what. They blamed everything on me, Pick the hanyou first ask questions later. It is your fault Higurashi and I'll never forget it." He glared at her as tears well up in her eyes.

Kagome had never known how hard his life had been after she left. She felt terrible, but not for him, she felt bad at how the people around him had been so nasty that in reality it was her fault that... wait did he just say Hanyou?

Kagome looked up at him and uttered but one word.

" Hanyou?" Inuyasha's eyes widened as well as everyone else's before Sesshomaru whacked Inuyasha up the side of his head with Sango's binder. Inuyasha rounded on his sibling before Rin cleared her throat loudly.

" Well this has been a very pleasant meeting. Its so nice to see you all again Miroku, Sango, and Kagome. I suggest we go to our house and continue to have our yelling match there." Kagome shot Rin a strange glance before the bubbly girl grabbed Inuyasha's hand and followed Rin and the others to a group of expensive looking cars in the student parking lot.

Inuyasha jumped into a bright red ( Insert really cool car here) and Sesshomaru jumped into an identical silver looking ( Insert really cool car here) Kagome, Sango and Miroku just stared at the cars. They had never seen something so expensive, as Inuyasha stuck his head out of his window.

" Hey, dude with chains and chick with glasses you can get a ride with me" He yelled as Sango ad Miroku shrugged, jumping into the car. Kagome looked at the cracked cement under her feet before she pulled a skate board out of her bag. It was pretty beaten up but worked just fine as she followed behind Inuyasha's car along the road. Sesshomaru, Rin and Shippo followed behind her as she caught up to Inuyasha's car. She slid her fingers into the groove between the back windshield and trunk hatch as Inuyasha picked up speed. Kagome loved the feeling as the wind as it rushed past her and her board as it swerved to avoid most of the bumps in the road.

" Do you think we should tell Inuyasha to slow down?" Shippo asked Rin as he watched Kagome on her flimsy looking skateboard rock back and forth avoiding possible accidents. Rin shook her head as she leaned back in her seat.

" No she would probably just call Inuyasah a wuss and chaos would ensue, just leave her alone she's having fun." Rin replied as Shippo leaned back into his seat.

" She's worse than Inuyasha for dangerous stunts" He muttered as Rin laughed at his comment.

"No, no, I think she has more sense but she has this feed of adrenalin that she loves more than her poptarts" Rin replied as they pulled up into a long winding drive way.

There you go mynext chapter. Now even though tis x mas my evil parents are making me do math homework, bleck. Ne way R&R plz

until later

Demonica


	3. Chocolate

**The Goth wars**

by Demonica... even though x mas has come and gone the inuyasha company are not mine sigh, but I'll settle for terrorizing them anyway.

Chapter 3

Kagome was still surfing up the drive way as Sesshomaru pulled to a stop in front of an enormous beige coloured stone house, wait scratch that not house, mansion. Inuyasha pulled to a stop and got out as Kagome flipped her board up into her hand. He didn't even glance at her as he stormed into the house. Miroku and Sango stared at the house along with Kagome, never had they seen such a home!

" You guys can come in, we don't bite. Well I don't but Inuyasha does." Shippo said as he disappeared into the depths of the house. Kagome followed as Sango pushed her glasses more snugly on her nose, the homes inside was even more luxurious with either high end designer furniture or tasteful artworks strewn around in different places.

Rin pulled the group into one of the family rooms just off of the main hall and shoved each of them onto a couch or in Rin's case on Sesshomaru's lap. Inuyasha had seemed to mysteriously disappear as soon as Kagome had stepped into the house.

Now, Kagome was feeling bad for Inuyasha. She just wished she could get rid of the nagging feeling that this was all of her fault, but was it really? Sure she had been to all of the schools in the county but that was because she kept getting... expelled. Was there some connection between the two of them getting expelled? Hmm, Kagome pondered this for a few seconds before Inuyasha entered the room. He seemed to be in a lighter mood than he originally had been, but his pupils were dilated much to large to be normal.

Kagome knew there was something wrong the moment he sat next to her without snapping at her. Instead he totally ignored her and grabbed a bottle of vodka from the back shelf before drinking half the bottle at once. Rin made an attempt to get the bottle away from him, he just moved out of her grabbing range. What was wrong with him? Then it hit her, literally, Inuyasha's vodka bottle smacked her in the temple as he flopped back onto the couch next to her.

" Dude! Watch it! Are you high?" She snapped as Inuyasha gave a goofy smile and took another swig from the bottle.

" Nope! But I feel funny you know like when you get on a roller coaster and drop down that first hill, yep" he took another swig as Miroku made an attempt to snatch the bottle. He ended up getting hit by Inuyasha's left fist as Inuyasha growled at Miroku for attempting the kidnap of his precious vodka bottle. Kagome stared at the boy in front of her, it seemed like his veil, unlike Shippo's was slipping slightly.

Sesshomaru must've noticed something as he grabbed the bottle away from his brother, and looked at him in the eye.

" I see you have been eating chocolate again Inuyasha, Quick Rin go get Keade this isn't going to be pretty" Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha's eyes suddenly rolled and he dropped to the floor. Kagome eeped and jumped onto Miroku as Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha and swung him over his shoulder. " Kagome! I need you to find some hydrogen peroxide, Sango try to find a book of antidotes of chocolate in the library, and Miroku you're coming with me" He shouted instructions as everyone scattered, Shippo following Sessh upstairs.

Everyone was stunned before Sango wandered of in a random direction looking for the library and Kagome tottered off towards one of the bathrooms. She didn't find much of use in the lower bathrooms except for some ancient looking _home _magazines and a few moth balls. Running up the flight of amazing stairs the boys had disappeared up earlier she found the bathroom quiet close to where the voices of her friends were echoing from. The upstairs bathroom was enormous! Kagome checked in all of the regular places, medicine cabinet, cabinets, and finally found it under the sink. It wasn't much, a little bottle, but why would they want hydrogen peroxide? She shrugged and walked over to where the voices were coming from and knocked. Shippo appeared and thanked her for finding the bottle before the door closed and she was left in the hall.

Kagome stared at the door, what was going on in there? The sound of someone vomiting reached her ears as she quickly turned and walked back down the hall starting to feel a little green herself. Sango and Rin passed her on the way up the stairs along with a very old and frail looking woman.

Since everyone was upstairs Kagome decided that Sesshomaru and Rin wouldn't mind if she raided their fridge, and kitchen. Now what direction was it in? Kagome tottered of in a random direction as she wandered down a blue hall. There were doors of to different rooms before the hallway opened up into a pool room, sauna and deck to the backyard.

_I'm definitely coming back over here! _She smiled to herself as she picked another door to her right, it lead to a games room and a bar, along with an enormous plasma screen Tv._ Yep definitely coming back_ she once again chose another random door that lead onto another small corridor. It was much the same except the corridor was yellow not blue as she walked past paintings of bowls of fruit and whatnot. The hall seemed to go on forever before she ended at a pair of double doors and the other side opening up into the foyer in which she had entered... she had gone in a circle!

Shrugging she pulled open one of the doors to find herself in an immaculate kitchen with green marble counter tops and chrome everything else. This place was huge! Wandering over to the fridge she pulled it open, six different objects fell out onto her effectively pinning her to the floor.

_Why am I the one always getting pinned to the floor by vegetables?_ She muttered a few choice words before sitting up. The produce that had attacked her turned out to be a six pack of wine coolers, a broccoli head, a bottle of ketchup, three tomatoes, a jar of cheese wiz, and an enormous bar of half wrapped dark chocolate. Examining the bar she found large teeth mark on the side of it and something that looked almost to be like a fang mark. Weirdness. Grabbing the bar she navigated her way around the fridge to find a can of Pepsi and what looked like mutilated pizza box, half Hawaiian, and one slice Canadian in the bottom. She closed the door with her foot and started to make her stake out on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Quite honestly Hawaiian pizza cold wasn't that bad but the chocolate was another story, it was sweet but there was something about it, it had an underlying bitterness to it and left a strange twang in the back of her mouth.

" Urck! That's nasty!" she spit the chocolate into the sink as the floor began to wobble dangerously under her feet. " woah!" she grabbed onto the counter as her legs gave out under her, Kagome sat the ground around her focussed and unfocused, that chocolate was not normal!

After a few moments the floor levelled and she stood going back to her leftover pizza buffet. Wow, she felt great! Maybe she should eat more of the chocolate! Now, where this crazy idea came from she had no idea and hey, Why would anyone care if the bar went missing they could always buy another one. Breaking off another chunk she scoffed it down, followed by two pieces of pizza and the last of the Pepsi. The dizzy feeling was gone, soon replaced by a feeling of like she could conquer anything and everything why stop with the kitchen? Lets go check out the pool!

Kagome, now high off of whatever was in the chocolate, skipped along the hall to wherever the pool hall was. All she had to do was follow the smell of chlorine and mocha... mm mocha, Finding the right room she tottered in and looked around. The pool was massive, having the pool continuing outside as well as two Jacuzzi's one inside and one outside.

Rolling up her pants to her thighs she swung her legs into the warm water of the pool, she watched the sun sink below the horizon, completely ignoring the fact that she needed to get home to her mother. For some reason, she wasn't quiet sure there was something she was forgetting she was sure, and who's house was she in again? Oh well! A wave of sleep over came her as she felt herself tip forwards slightly.

_Nope can't fall asleep here! I must explore the rest of this house! _She smiled as she walked back over to the door and pulled it ope to come face to face with none other than an ill looking Inuyasha. He raised an eyebrow at her as she smiled and brushed past, Skipping down the hall she turned and noticed the very sparkly chandelier at the top of the stairs. It was soooooo sparkly! She really needed a piece of it, it was so pretty. Climbing up the stairs she stood on the banister and reached out towards it. Damn, still not close enough. Looking around she noticed a window ledge not far away as she catishly climbed onto the ledge and leaned closer to the sparkly crystal. Just as she closed her hand over a piece a voice called out her name.

" Kagome! What are you doing!" Sango yelled as she looked down at her group of friends gathered in the lobby below her. Kagome smiled as she yanked off the small shard and cradled it in her hand.

" Sparkly!" she announced like some scientific discovery of the century. Rin glanced at Sesshomaru who frowned and came up the stairs slowly. Kagome jumped back onto the banister as he reached out his hand slowly to her. Kagome glanced at his hand before an idea popped into her head._ He's trying to steal my sparkly!_ She glanced between sesshomaru and his open hand coming closer towards her.

" NO! My sparkly!" She yelled before sliding down the banister, the wood was smooth, smoother than she expected because before she knew it she was off of the banister and off running through the house.

" Kagome! Get back here!" Miroku's voice echoed down the halls as she gave a laugh and turned the corner. A dead end, where else was there to go? A dumbwaiter was the only other option she had as she climbed in and closed the door.

The others stopped just in front of the dumbwaiter as they all exchanged glances and looks, hadn't Kagome come this way? Turning around they split up and decided to comb the house thoroughly.

Kagome waited until all of the noise died down before sticking her head out of the dumbwaiter only to be greeted by Inuyasha's smirking face.

" Ahh!" she yelped before she tumbled out of the dumbwaiter onto the floor. Inuyasha just smirked as he leaned against the wall she had previously fallen out of. Kagome sat up and rubbed her head, why was she the one always getting smacked about? Inuyasha just looked down at her with an I-am-so-much-better-than-you- at -hiding smirk on his face.

" So, you hid in my secret place. Now I'll have to cheerfully kill you" he smiled as he hauled Kagome to her feet.

" Nuhunh! I only hid there so they wouldn't steal my sparkly!" she muttered before stroking the piece of chandelier in her hand. Oh yes, she was beyond wasted at this point as Inuyasha stared at her open mouthed. Before an idea popped into his head.

" Kagome? Did you eat anything from the kitchen today?" he asked as Kagome looked up at him with huge brown eyes. She pointed at her self and then nodded slowly. " What did you eat?" he pushed as she continued to stroke the piece of crystal.

" um, pizza, Pepsi, Oh and that awesome chocolate bar in the back of the fridge. I didn't want to eat it but it was mocking me and I was like Woah!..." Inuyasha stopped listening as he cursed himself infinitively from leaving the bar with Shippo's concealing drug in the fridge for a human to eat._ Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Quickly he grabbed Kagome around the waist and flipped her over his shoulder. Kagome giggled and began to play with his hair as he walked back to the foyer, all the while listening to Kagome coo about his hair or the piece of crystal she kept playing with.

About halfway down the corridor Inuyasha slipped on something and went crashing to the floor along with Kagome. More curses erupted from the pair as Inuyasha found himself and Kagome coated in Lemon dish soap.

" Who dumps loads of dish soap into halls?" Inuyasha snapped as her rubbed the tender spot just behind his humanoid ears. Kagome giggled and wrote random things in the soap before she stood and followed the trail, slipping and sliding down the hall, Inuyasha following her.

" Wow look at all of the bubbles!" Kagome's voice echoed as Inuyasha rounded the corner to find the pool and Jacuzzi buried under mounds of bubbles. Unfortunately, Kagome was no where to be seen as he heard a splash from somewhere to his right, of course Kagome had fallen into the pool! Would you expect any less from a high teenager? Of course not!

" Kagome! Hey you okay?" he asked as he heard the door to his right open and close followed by more giggling. Stupid girl, she was on her way to the kitchens again! While Inuyasha was waiding through the bubbles, Kagome was once again skipping along the hall, she really wanted more of that fun chocolate as she rounded a corner into the kitchen. Shippo sat on the island calmly eating the pizza she had abandoned earlier.

" Shippo!" Kagome smiled as she hugged the poor kid and stole his piece of pizza from him before sitting kitty corner across the island. Shippo stared before he grabbed another piece of the pizza and continued to eat, he was worried about the way Kagome was acting and why was she playing with the strings of cheeze?

Kagome was thoroughly enjoying playing with the cheeze, it stretched then amazingly went back to its original non-stretched state wow!( AN: O.o yes, I have done this before its fun )

" Um Kagome are you okay?" he asked as she continued to play with the cheese, at the mention of her name her head shot up and looked at Shippo for a second then an idea popped into her mind.

" Shippo? Do you guys have any poptarts?" she asked like a little kid wanting an enormous lollipop. Shippo by now was slightly frightened by the look she was giving him and jumped off of the island in his attempt to get the desired item to the strange girl. Kagome's smile became even bigger when her beloved poptarts were given to her. " thank you Shippo!" she cried before giving him a huge hug and a kiss on his cheek before she tottered once again out of the kitchen into the foyer.

Shippo stood rooted to the floor as Inuyasha burst into the kitchen, bubbles covering him totally. The sight seemed to shake Shippo slightly out of his stupor as he laughed at his older brother before pointing in the direction Kagome had just pranced off in. Inuyasha followed to find her back on the ledge over by the chandelier calmly munching away on a poptart and humming the mission impossible theme song to herself. There didn't seem to be anyone else in the foiyer as he climbed the marble stairs once again to try to corner her, he reached the top of the stairs as Kagome switched tunes from 'mission impossible' to 'walking on sunshine'. Personally the song began to make his left eyes twitch as he sat on the railing across from her, smiling charmingly. Kagome didn't take notice as she took another poptart out of its packaging and began to devour it.

" Hey Kagome, can I have one?" He asked as she looked up, clutching the box to her chest like a five year old. He reached out his hand as she shook her head and scooted further back onto the corner of the ledge, any further and she would go crashing 15 feet to the marble floor below not a great option. " Please Kagome?" he asked turning on a puppy dog look so that her eyes lit up.

" So Kawaii!" she smiled as she handed over the proverbial treat, as she reached her hand over he grabbed her wrist, effectively pulling her off the ledge and onto his lap. Kagome looked from the ledge to his lap in confusion as she sat on him, while he balanced, she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. " You're so much fun Inu!" She squeaked as she gave a snort and slumped against him. Finally! She had passed out from exhaustion, Inuyasha sighed in relief as he wrapped an arm around the slightly snoring girl and carried her off to one of the spare bedrooms... this was going to be hard to explain in the morning he continued to mutter as he carried her up the hall way and into the spare room.

There finished! now don't expect another one for a while! My whole family wants me off of the computer oh! And thanks to my one reviewer so far! A poptart goes out to you! and the rest of u lazy bums plz review and ill also give u poptarts!

Until later

Demonica!


	4. What have I done?

**The Goth wars**

by Demonica... yes and sorry to say I still don't own any of Inuyasha. Period. So don't sue me.. I'm a highschool student that lives off of cold pizza and Rama, but I will settle for terrorizing the characters.

Chapter 4

Sunlight filtered through the gauzy white curtains across from Kagome, who was still in a snack coma from the night before, snoring lightly with her face sideways on the pillow.

" Should we wake her up?" Shippo asked as three heads appeared through a crack in the door, Inuyasha just stared at the girl while Sesshomaru shook his head.

" I don't think it would be a good idea to wake her, remember when Rin ate you chocolate Shippo?" Sesshomaru asked as the other two young men shuddered at the memory of a hyperactive woman chasing them with a chain saw. Sesshomaru nodded and proceeded down the hall to the kitchens to begin breakfast as Rin tottered out of her and Sessh's room with thoroughly dishevelled hair and a tooth brush hanging out of her mouth.

" GO down stairs!" she snapped at the pair as they scurried away, still in their night clothes, better to be in the cold kitchen and half dressed than stand the wrath of Rin in the morning. Rin peeked through the crack in the door before going back to her room and cleaning up.

Kagome's head hurt like well, like Ow. She muttered a few choice words as she rolled over in her bed, scrunching the pillow over her head to block out the extremely bright light that was coming from her left.

" Kagome?" a voice, even though they were whispering was really, really loud. Moaning in protest she pulled the pillow closer over her ears to block out the humming noise of everyday life out of her ears.

Why was her head hurting like this anyway? She wasn't given any thinking time as her pillow was ripped from her head and covers pulled off as well. " Kagome! Get up now!" Rin snapped as she flipped the mattress she was lying on.

Kagome, in a matter of seconds, found herself flat on the floor, it was really a nice floor. Kagome looked up in somewhat of a daze as Rin's face came into view, why was Rin in her bedroom?

" Rin why are you in my bedroom?" Kagoem asked as Rin shook her head and pulled her to her feet, leading her into the bathroom." Why are we" Kagome never finished her sentence as Rin pushed her into the jacuzzi sized bathtub, shortly followed by a bucket of ice water and then another bucket of ice water. THAT woke her up, just as Rin about to douse her in another bucket of ice water Sesshomaru came in taking the bucket away from his fiancee.

" Rin I think you've thoroughly frozen the girl and woken her up, go get her some clothes." He said to the small woman who bustled out of the room in search of clothes. Kagome sat at the bottom of the tub shivering as Sessh threw a towel at her, she caught it wrapping it firmly around her. Why was she at Rin's house? At why did her head hurt so much? All she remembered from last night was going to the kitchen...

" Here" Sessh held his hand out to her, why was that move so familiar? She accepted and stood on wobbly legs as he vanished out of the bathroom door once again yelling something to someone within the house. Rin returned a few seconds later with a pair of shippo's jeans, one of Inuyasha's shirts saying " normal people scare me"

" Here, all I could find you were these and" Rin held up a pair of boxers and a sports bra " these, unless you want to wear a thong.." Kagome snatched the clothes from Rin and closed the bathroom door. Yeah right like she was going to wear a thong... stupid butt floss. Kagome changed and walked out of the bathroom, now where was her coat and socks? She searched her room until she found them hanging over a chair as she pulled on her knee high black and green socks and pulled her beaten army jacket over her ten times too big shirt.

Now, food, she could smell it but where was it coming from? And she also wanted some answers as to why she was still at Rin's house and not at home like she should be, and why was her head hurting so much?

Stepping out of her room she followed the sound of voices all the way to the marble stair case and then down into the kitchen, Inuyasha, Shippo and Sesshomaru were sitting at the table, all with their shirts off and Rin was standing by the stove with a flower apron on.

" ahh! My eyes! it burns!" Kagoem yelled covering her eyes with her hands as everyone but Rin turned to look at her. Kagome secretly snickered as Inuyasha gave her a glare,

" You know you like the sight Fagome" Inuyasha said as a frying pan hit him in the back of the head. Kagome smiled as she lifted the heavy object again, Inuyasha's hand grabbing her wrist, causing the frying pan to fall to the floor. " why the hell did you do that!" he snapped as Kagome slapped him with her free hand.

" Because you're an ass! And because I could, you ass! " She yelled in his face as he growled. Kagome grinned as she kicked his shin, that made him angry as the grip on her wrist tightened so much so that she could feel the bones groaning under the pressure. " Let go!" she yelled as he just tightened his grip. Kagome was scared, she looked up as she did the last thing possible, went for a low blow. Inuyasha crippled to the floor as Kagome ran for it, she couldn't feel anything in her left hand as she took a left and smacked straight into a wall. Kagome saw everything above her spin as she stared upwards at the skylight, so pretty! she watched the rain fall in awesome patterns. She couldn't remember how long she lay there until Shippo's face appeared over hers.

" Wow Kagome! You ran a long way, I haven't been in this part of the mansion in years!" Kagome looked around, this part of the mansion was so old it looked like an ancient Japanese mansion not the modern day version she had been all over.

" Shippo how long have I been here and what exactly happened last night?" She asked as Shippo ran his hand through tousled red locks. He pulled her to her feet and handed her a popart.

" You've been lying on the floor there for about half a day I would say, and we need to find the others to tell you about last night" Shippo said as he pulled a walkie talkie from his pocket, Kagome got a sinking feeling that she really didn't want to know what had transpired the night before. " Guys I found her, she was in the old part, yeah, she hit the wall with the dog mural, no, no its fine but I don't think Kagome is." There was a pause " Shut up Inuyasha!" Shippo snapped as he turned off the walkie talkie. Shippo grabbed her left wrist, Pain shot up it as she cried out, cradling the appendage against her chest. Shippo jumped as he shook his head and apologised before say a few choice words about Inuyasha before leading her down the dark halls. It was a good five minutes before they met up with anyone and another 5 before they reached the kitchen where Inuyasha sat sulking like a three year old. Kagome ignored him and took a seat at the table, Rin came in and started fussing over Kagome as the other two men sat across the table from her, Inuyasha still sulking on the island.

" Say you're sorry Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled, standing and glaring at his older half brother. Inuyasha just glared at him.

" No, I will not say sorry to a freak" He snapped as Shippo stared open mouthed at Inuyasha.

" I never thought I would hear that from you of all people!" Shippo said as Rin gasped and covered her mouth, as Kagome looked at the floor her hands glowing pink slightly.

" Don't bother Shippo, He won't just like I will never tell him, oh never mind" She stood and left the kitchen. Right now she needed Sango or Miroku, they would understand, they always did.

Back in the kitchen...

" INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru's voice boomed over the kitchen making the pots and pans rattle. Rin glared from her fiancee's side and Shippo held a paw full of fox-fire. Their concealment charms had fallen and Inuyasha's ears buried themselves into his long silver hair. " You, I thought you had changed but I guess we were wrong. DO you have any idea how many times that girl has stuck her neck out for you only to be trampled or squished by Kikyo and Naraku and ultimately you!" Sessh was on a roll now and only a natural disaster or something to that magnitude would stop him.

" How is it my fault?" Inuyasha snapped as he rounded on Sessh fire in his eyes.

" Do you remember grade 3 when no one knew you and no one bothered to give you a valentine because you were the new kid? And remember that odd valentine that wound up in your desk but you couldn't read the signature?" Sessh said as he raised his eye brow.

_**Flashback**_

_Inuyasha stared at the brown paper bag hung on the front of his desk, the teacher had allowed the kids to hand out their valentines. It had only taken a few minutes to pass them out and now other kids were reading theirs, Inuyasha didn't even bother to take his off his bag, he knew there was nothing in it. _

_The recess bell rang._

_Everyone left the room, Inuyasha pulling on his coat and tottering outside to meet Kikyo and Naraku. Kagome looked up and down the hall, sticking her head out of the room. No one was around or so she thought scribbling her name in horrific handwriting she stuffed the valentine into Inuyasha's desk before pulling on her coat and walking outside. She never noticed Sesshomaru passing in the hall with the attendance for his grade 7 class._

_**End flash back**_

Inuyasha stood rooted to the spot, He still had that valentine up in his room. Sessh stood frowning,

" I also remember what you did to her right after that" Inuyasha paled.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey_ Fagome _how are you today?" Naraku asked the girl sitting on the swing set. Inuyasha and Kikyo snickered as Kagome continued to look at the grey pebbles under her feet. " Hey I asked you a question!" Naraku snapped as he pushed her, Kagome fell out of her swing and looked up into his eyes. Inuyasha and Kikyo smiled as Inuyasha dumped a carton of sour chocolate milk over her head._

" _Happy Valentines day Fagome, I was going to give you a hug but you know I don't hug people who reek" Inuyasha taunted as tears collected on the sides of her lashes, before she rushed into the school, Inuyasha dumping another carton of milk over her head as she rushed past._

_**End flashback**_

" What did she ever do to you Inuyasha?" Rin whispered as tears leaked down her face, she had bee a grade younger than Sesshomaru but she could still remember trying to help the poor girl get the milk out of her long braids. Sessh hugged Rin as she shoved him off, walking over to Inuyasha she stood not even two feet from him. " Do you want to hear about something I remember she did for you and never even mentioned your name"

**_Flashback (_**A/N: Don't hurt me!cowers behind couch)

"_I want who ever did this to come forward" The teacher snapped as she pulled the remains of glue, marker, molasses, paint, rulers and anything else she had dumped over her head from the bucket that had been meant for Kagome. _

_Kagome had seen Inuyasha, Naraku and Kikyo setting it up since she had been hiding in the library. One could never be too cautious on April fools day. It had been Inuyasha's idea, he still had the blue prints in his desk along with the shopping list of what they needed. The teachers eyes swept the room as they landed on Inuyasha. _

" _Mr. Takahashi can you please empty your desk and pockets please as well as you Mr. Onigumo" The teacher said as the two boys exchanged _glances.

" _I did it. I'm sorry Miss but it was an April fools joke for some people" Kagome said as she stood and looked at her desk. The teacher seemed eternally appalled at the idea of a star student doing such a thing._

" _Well I'm sure we can over look this but right now I want you to go get the janitor and clean this mess up!" The teacher bustled out of the room as everyone in the class laughed at her._

_**End flashback**_

Inuyasha looked at the floor, he remembered that day as well. Why had she gone to such trouble to keep him out of harms way when he caused her so much pain? A million thoughts ran through his head most on the line of why did she not tell on me?

Rin glared at him before grabbing a poptart box and marching out of the kitchen in the direction Kagome had run.

" Dude, you have not only gotten Kagome angry but now Rin is against you, you're screwed unless you do something big to make them both like you again and for Kagome i don't think it would take much." Shippo said before he too left to find Kagome so that the two brothers were the only ones left in the kitchen.

Inuyasha sighed and slumped down onto the floor, face in his hands as Sessh 'accidentally' knocked a pot off of the island onto his head.

" Sorry, it slipped" was his excuse as he rescued the Noodles from the stove. Inuyasha didn't hear him.

" What do I have to do to show Kagome I don't hate her" Inuyasha finally mumbled as Sessh sat at the table eating an enormous bowl of Mac and cheeze with so much cheeze you couldn't see the noodles. He chewed for a minute before answering,

" For a start don't call her Fag-ome, that's just nasty. Just try to make peace with her and her friends, I dunno hang out with her, get to know her. Allow her to talk to you and you her, and whatever you do, the woman is always right so don't tell her to eff off or anything and whatever you do say away from Kikyo and Naraku" Sessh concluded his statement by shovelling more mac and cheeze into his mouth. Inuyasha knew that was about as much as he was going to get from Sessh without getting a pounding so he decided on one thing once and for all.

He would find a way to repay Kagome for everything she had done to save his ignorant ass.

There! another one up, ...pant... I'm fine really, in fact I now have a nifty starburst bracelet to go with my jelly bracelet belt! Anyway another poptart BOX to my loyal fanfic reviewer and whatever else I have in here... ah ha! Cookie dough, hands over to reviewer.

R&R PLZ! (it's the little purple button by your left)

until later!

Demonica


	5. home again!, or not

**The Goth wars**

by Demonica... I still don't own Inuyasha, but I'll settle for terrorizing the characters.

Chapter 5

Inuyasha slid through the kitchens doors into the foyer, Kagome's scent was all over a place, It was kinda soothing really. Shaking his head he followed Shippo's newest scent all the way to the games lounge where he found Shippo, Kagome and Rin playing Mario cart racing on the Game cube.

" I will win! Go Yoshi go!" Kagoem said as she passed both Rin and Shippo. Inuyasha smiled as he grabbed a sprite out of the mini fridge by the bar as he sat on the love seat next to Kagome. "What do you want?"she asked never taking her eyes off of the T.v screen.

" I want a chance to make things right. I've been ignorant and a bum. Can you at least give me a chance?" he asked as he took a sip from his pop. Kagome didn't look up at him.

" I forgive you and I'll give you a chance" Inuyasha choked on his drink at that point, he never thought she would accept so willingly.

"Wha-?" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome.

" I said I forgive you is it so much to say I forgive you?" she finally looked away from the screen and into his face. Her brown eyes twinkling.

" No, but why are you playing this wussie child's game?" He spoke as he grabbed 'Metal of honour' off of the shelf and popped it into the cube. Kagome smiled,

" I have to warn you I'm fairly good at this game" She cautioned as Inu stole Rin's controller since she mysteriously disappeared. When Inuyasha came into the room.

" yeah but Shippo isn't" Inuyasha smiled before a pillow hit him in the back of his head. Shippo glared at his sibling as Kagome picked out the weapons and the place.

" Aww! not again! Best 16 out of 30?" Inuyasha said as Kagome killed him again and Shippo had given up long ago and was now cheering Kagome on from the bar stool drinking a Shirley temple Sesshomaru had made him.

" NO Inuyasha if I play anymore my brain will run out of my ears like tapioca!" she laughed as he sighed in defeat turning off the game. She turned to look to the clock. 7:45pm, wow was she ever late to get home!

" Sorry guys but I need to get home" Kagome excused herself as Inuyasha caught her wrist.

" I'll give you a ride" He smiled before leading her to the garage. Now the garage was a force to be reckoned with, there was almost every car available under the sun in this garage. Kagome's smile widened as Inuyasha stood in front of a row of keys.

" Pick a pair of keys" was all he said as Kagome grabbed the ones off on the far left corner. Inuaysha's eyes widened as he took the keys from her. His smile widened as he lead her to a motorcycle, it was bright red with a silver dog with huge fangs on the side. Tetsuiaga was on the paint like the dog had scratched it in. Inu passed her a helmet as he started up the bike, Kagome gripped him tightly around the waist before he pulled a wheely and zoomed out of the garage's automatic doors and into the streets. Kagome gripped Inuyasha for dear life as he sped around corners and onto the freeway.

" where do you live?" he asked as she relayed the instructions to him, he turned and zoomed off towards the shrine. Kagome was quiet while he drove her face snuggled against his back so she didn't have to see the world whipping by since she still felt slightly green. Finally Inuyasha pulled to a stop in front of a massive set of stone stairs. " You live here? I know this shrine, I came to it all the time when I was a kid" he smiled and jumped off of the bike, handing Kagome her backpack. Quietly they both climbed the stairs, by the time they got to the top Inuyasha was panting and Kagome was just calmly walking like this was normal to walk up a hundred or so stairs.

" Well, this is home" Kagome knew Inuyasha knew most of this shrine, sometimes when he came with Sesshomaru she would watch him run around from her bedroom window, she was too shy then to go make his acquaintance. Inuyasha looked around at the different buildings, it was the same as he remembered even down to the old man that was sweeping dirt away from the path around an enormous tree.

K agome lead Inuyasha inside where she checked the phone messages, only two and they were from her mother and brother.

" Hi Kagome," Souta's voice said through the electronic machine" I'm over at Kohaku and Sango's give me a call when you get back from Rin's" The message ended as another started, a woman's voice coming over the machine.

" Hi darlings" her mothers voice echoed eerily " I'm sorry but my business trip is going to be longer than I thought, I have agreed as well as Miroku's father, Sango's father and I that you and your brother will be staying at the Takahashi residence where I know you will be looked after. Don't worry about Grandpa cousin Riku will be coming over to help him about the house. Now pack your bags and if Souta's already at Kohaku's Kagome please call him and tell him what's going on. Love you both" The message ended as Kagome stared at the phone in disbelief, Inuyasha's reaction much the same.

" You're going to be living with me? You, Miroku, Sango, and two little brothers?" Inuyasha spoke quietly as Kagome could only nod. Snatching the phone out of its cradle Inuyasha dialled his home number and immediately began a yelling match with whoever was on the other end of the line.

Kagome sighed as her brother, Kohaku, Sango and Miroku walked through the door. They seemed surprised to see Kagome and Inuyasha in the same room not fighting with each other as Miroku set the bags down.

" Still in shock?" Miroku asked as all Kagome could do was nod, Sango set down her brothers bag as she went into the kitchen to make tea. Inuyasha was still yelling into the phone until the dial tone started to beep, seething he slammed the phone down in its cradle and began another one of his sulking sessions.

" SO what's the verdict?" Souta asked as Inuyasha shot him a glare, Kagome countered by hitting Inuyasha up the head with the phone before calling Rin's cellphone.

" Hello?" Rin's voice came over clear as a bell as Kagome asked for and explanation as to what was going on. " Well the thing is Kagome is that your mom, Sango and Miroku's fathers as well as Inuyasha's father are all in the states at some huge business meeting discussing the new wave of Canis computer chips and Mp3's, so you guys will be staying with fluffy and I too keep an eye on you" Sessh's voice grumbled next to her before the two girls said their goodbyes and hung up.

" AND?" Souta asked his boyish face trying to look angry but failing miserably.

" We're going to be staying at Inuyasha's place until further notice" Kagome said before mounting the stairs to go pack her bags, Sango followed as the boys were dragged off by the children to be shown the latest in gaming technology.

Up in Kagome's room...

" No Pink!" Kagome said once again as Sango pulled out a bright pink hoodie that Kagome had been hiding for centuries.

" But it's a nice colour!" Sango protested as she threw the sweater into a rapidly growing pile of pink clothing. Kagome by then had packed all of her 'good clothes' as Sango insisted she take more just in case. Sango pulled out a dark blood red dress that Kagome had only worn once, Sango tossed that onto Kagome's bag as she began to search again. Kagome looked at the dress, in all fact she loved it, it looked like one of the old ball gowns that the bottom had been ripped and torn and the upper half had a wrap around kimono that fell in ribbons to the ground.

Kagome's view was suddenly blocked as another black hoodie with ' don't drink water fish have sex in it' written across the back and a picture of two fish on the front. Kagome shoved that into her bag as well as the dress, along with a few other things and even one of Sango's hideous pink shirts that said ' all of my black shirts are dirty'.

Back downstairs...

" Muahahahhaha! I am the best at pac man!" Miroku cheered himself on as the others looked on in disbelief as he got eaten by one of the pink blobs. " Noooo!" Miroku cried as the other three guys slowly backed away from him.

" So what's up?" Kagome's voice was right next to Inuyasha's ear as he jumped, making both Souta and Kohaku jump at the same time. Kagome and Sango laughed,

" A wee bit twitchy are we there Inu? " Sango asked sa Inuyasha pulled himself off of the floor.

" Ha ha very funny Sango" He muttered as Miroku turned off the game and stood.

" I think I hear a car horn"Miroku said as he looked out of Kagome's kitchen window, sure enough on the street below was a hummer limo, Rin waving up at them to hurry it up.

" I'll take that as a move your butts now command" Miroku said as he grabbed his bag and backpack off of the floor, everyone followed suit except for Inuyasha who just grabbed his bike keys out of his pocket.

" Meet you back at the house Kagome" He muttered as he past, the he was gone. Kagome had a hell of a time trying to drag her bag down, there was so much stuff in it that she could hardly lift it.

" Here" the limo driver easily lifted the bag and carried it down the stairs for her, Sango was in much the same boat as the limo driver also grabbed her bag and hauled it into the back of the limo as well. Kagome and Sango stared in disbelief as Rin hurried them into the limo, the others all impatiently waiting for the slow girls.

Kagome sat quietly as everyone around her chatted away until they pulled up to the massive front gates of the Takahashi mansion. That's when the chatter grew too loud for her to bear and she asked the limo driver to stop as she hopped out and continued up the driveway herself. Why she got out of the limo she didn't know but everyone stared at her as the vehicle continued its trail up to the mansion.

This was the sixth time Mom had done this to her, dump her on someone else. It was like she really didn't care what she or Souta did as long as they pulled down good grades. Kagome wallowed in her thoughts as it began to rain, looking up she felt the small pricks of water course down her cheeks and under her chin. Little did she see Inuyasha standing in one of the many garden gazebos as she passed, she looked so pretty like a wild flower in a garden of daisy's... woah, now where did that come from? He really needed to stop watching those soap opera's with Rin in the afternoons. Shaking his head he caught up to her, she didn't notice until the rain really began to pour and plus he tackled her into a nearby mud puddle.

" Inuyasha!" She exclaimed pulling herself out of the mud. Inuyasha just laughed as he pulled himself off of the ground, mud smeared all over his chest and pants. She smiled as she chucked a hand full of mud at him letting the slimy ball smack him right in between the eyes. Kagome laughed as Inuyasha stared at her, he had never seen her so bold before well that lasted all of two seconds before he was shoved down in the mud again as Kagome took off in a mad dash for the house.

" Not so far!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran after her, pacing himself so that he wouldn't surprise her with his demonic speed. Just as Kagome turned the knob to the front door Inuyasha crashed into her from behind causing both muddy teens to land on the freshly polished foyer floor. Both of them burst into Gailes of laughter as Rin poked her head around the corner from one of the family rooms, an enormous smile breaking over her face at the two teens.

" That was fun! I need a poptart" Kagome said as she picked herself off of the floor and walked into the Kitchen, leaving a trail of mud and water in her wake. Inuyasha stared at her from the floor, watching the way her hips swayed as she walked she really did have a great...

SMACK!

Before Inuyasha could finish his perverted thought, Shippo's enormous stack of manga book mysteriously fell onto him, effectively turning his attention to killing whoever had made his daydream become caputz.

In the Kitchen...

Kagome frantically searched the cupboard for anything even resembling junk food as she finally hit the mother load. IN the back of one of the cupboards it was hollowed out and every type of junk food imaginable was sitting back there, even some fro different continents and cultures. Grabbing a box of what looked like Strawberry pocky ( A/N: Japanese Junk food, sooo good, almost as good as poptarts!) And proceeded to leave the kitchen. By now her trail of mud and water had dried to the point where her clothes were damp and the mud was starting to flake off.

Now there was one thing Kagome loved more than poptarts, and that was showers! Now Im sorry but Im not perverted like some authors so I'm not going to go into detail about how Kagome Higurashi gets a shower but she does use herbal essences!

After acting like all of the models on the commercials, totally freaking out every demon in the house and even some of the birds on the roof. Kagome pulled on a pair of smiley faced boxars and climbed into the bad she had slept in the night before. Turning over she glanced at the window, a crescent waning moon smiled back at her before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, listening to the soothing sound of Blink 182 blasting from Inuyasha's room, next door.

There another chapter, IM hyped up on sugar at the present moment! And I would like to thank my awesome hyper reviewers!

Nekurayoukia... thanks! I will always remember your poptart loving addition .

NekurakTenshi13... I love you! well not really but lets go with it :D

bluejinjo.. My first reviewer! As always I toast u with a poptart!

Thanks guys! and as always

Until later!

Demonica


	6. Toilets and sour milk

**The Goth Wars**

by Demonica...I still do not own inuyasha or any of the related indica... but I'll settle for terrorizing the characters.

Chapter 6

"RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Kagome jumped out of bed at the noise of someone's alarm clock going off right in her ear. " Good morning Shikon city! Its another beautiful Monday morning and its 6:30 am, time for all of you teenagers to strut your stuff and get off to scho-" the alarm clock was silenced as Kagome pulled the device out of the wall and chucked it out of the balcony windows! Straight into the pool, soon followed by another splash and murmured cursing from next door.

Kagome shrugged before pulling on a t-shirt that said ' I'm not ignoring you, your just insignificant' on the front and a pair of black baggy, hand me down cargo's and tied her hair up into a ponytail. No need for make up, it just clogged her pores anyway, icky nasty acne, She finished by pulling on long black and red knees socks and a pair of fingerless leather gloves.

Tottering into the bathroom, she grabbed her toothbrush from her bag and began to scrub her teeth as the door once again opened to a half asleep Inuyasha, with a tooth brush also hanging out of his own mouth staggered into the room and promptly spit in the sink.

Kagome gave him a glare before she too spit and washed out her mouth, flicking the little water droplets at him as she left. Now it was time to find... Food! She took the marble stairs two at a time, following the delicious wafting aroma's that was obviously eggs and toast.

In the kitchen already was Miroku, Rin, Sesshomaru, all huddled around mugs of coffee and looking extremely sleepy and Sango and Shippo who were cooking breakfast looking thoroughly awake and flipping the eggs like some cook-show chef. Rin smiled at Kagome before taking another gulp of the caffeinated beverage, Sesshomaru was hidden behind the morning paper and Miroku just started snoring with his head on the table.

" Morning Kagome!" Shippo said as Souta and Kohaku tottered into the kitchen and also pulled up chairs to the large kitchen table. Kagome nodded before grabbing a plate of food and wolfing it down, she wasn't much of a morning person. Just as she was about to take a bite of her second helping of eggs the food disappeared from her plate, Inuyasha who was the culprit sat across the table from her eating her breakfast as fast as he could.

" Excuse me! But that was mine!" Kagome snapped as Inuyasha gave her look trying to shut her up. That made her even angrier as she took the bottle of ketchup in front of her and dumped a good portion of the red stuff into his beautiful silver hair. Inuyasha stared at her in shock as she smiled, grabbing a poptart from the kitchen's toaster and ran for the front door, skateboard and backpack already in hand.

" OH no you don't!" he yelled giving chase just as she closed the front door, ending up with Inuyasha on the floor of the foyer with a broken nose. " You will pay for this Kagome!" He yelled as Kagome laughed on the other side of the door before four enormous Great Danes bounded over to her, their tails wagging and tongues lolling out of their mouths.

" Aww your all so cute" she giggled as the Danes glanced between one another and sat in front of her, expecting to be fed or at least some little tidbit come to them. "Sorry guys but I only have enough food for me at the moment but I'll bring some more food to you guys when I get back from school " She smiled as the dogs wagged their tails in agreement before trotting off to do whatever dogs do when not around people.

" Kagome!" Sango's voice called from a passing pink convertible, Rin was in the drivers seat along with the two younger boys and Shippo. Kagome smiled before hopping in with Sango, so that the pair were sitting up on the back.

" Hold on girls" Rin said as she hit the gas pedal, Kagome and Sango held onto the car for dear life as Rin wove in and out of traffic, getting the boys to school in less than 3 minutes.

" LAND!" Souta and kohaku cried as they jumped out of the car, kissing the ground like some weird cult ritual. Rin smiled at the pair,

" By boys!" She said before taking off again, this time, Sango and Kagome in the backseat were still swerving around and trying not to kill Rin before they pulled into a parking lot at the school.

" Were here!" Rin said as she cheerfully climbed out of the car. Kagome pulled her hands off of the side dashboard, her fingers still in the gripping shape she had used to try to keep herself stable.

Sango jumped out and did much the same thing the two younger boys had as Shippo finally detached himself from Kagome's waist. Both teens got out of the car and staggered to the nearest bench as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's laughter echoed across the parking lot at them. Kagome whipped around to see Inuyasha in much the same outfit as yesterday, green army jacket included and slightly pink hair, now that was funny! So funny in fact she broke down into laughter as the two brothers came closer.

" Nice hair Inuyasha" she commented as Inuyasha shot her a glare, Sessh just smiled as he gave Rin a chaste kiss before both of the older couple smiled and disappeared into Rin's before leaving, Rin tires screeching. Kagome and Inuyasha stared at one another before the bell rang, summoning them to their first class. History. Both teens glanced at one another before they took off in a mad dash for their home room, Shippo sliding into his home room just before the racing teens slid past.

The home room door was just ahead as the teacher came out, her foot tapping the ground in a patient manner as both Kagome and Inuyasha pulled up in front of her.

" Good morning miss Higurashi, late again I see, lets see since you don't do detention extra homework for you." She turned her evil stare onto Inuyasha who smiled charmingly, the teacher seemed to melt.

" I'm sorry Mrs. Nia, but I'm Inuyasha Takahaishi, I'm new. Kagome is staying at my place until her parents get back into town, I'm the reason she's late I had to go pick up my schedule" He never once faltered in his more than obvious lie. The teacher soaked it up like a sponge does water.

" Well, Mr. Takahashi that's alright and I'll also retract my load of home work from Miss Higurashi since she was so kind enough to show you the way to class, and you were running to try to get in on time, so I'll overlook this offence." The teacher swept off as Kagome Jumped on Inuyasha, hugging him.

" Thank you soooo much! her homework can be the pits, so many mind boggling research questions" She let go and walked into class, Naraku's attention immediately fixed on her as she took her seat. As soon as the unfortunate school girl sat down a water balloon of sour milk hit her head on. The goopy substance dripped down her hair and over her shoulders,

" How was your weekend Fagome? I hope you like your present I thought really hard about it" Naraku laughed as Kagome stared down at her desk, not even bothering to wipe the junk off of her, the entire class laughed except for Inuyasha who pulled the poor girl to her feet. The he turned on Naraku,

" Its nice to see you again Naraku, too bad I see you haven't grown up at all. And I thought you had given up your old petty ways' Inuyasha shook his head in mock sadness as Kagome just looked at the floor. Naraku was in a state of shock, Inuyasha had come back! Inuyasha his best friend, but why was he with Fagome?

" Hey Inu get away from that freak, don't you remember Fagome from grade school?" Naraku asked as Inuyasha pushed Kagome towards the door.

" Yes and I, unlike you am sorry for the trauma I caused her unlike you and Kikyo who inflict pain for the sheer pleasure. I find that Kagome really is the only sane person in this room, save Miroku and Sango that really know who the real freaks here are. You" and with that he disappeared shepherding Kagome out of the door.

Everyone in the class sat in rock silence as Sango and Miroku followed Inuyasha, not listening to the protests of their history teacher.

In the hall...

Kagome sniffed as a few tears dripped down her cheeks, the smell of the milk was starting to make Inuyasha sick as Kagome continued to silently cry, it seemed as if she was immune to the smell after so many milk treatments. Her tears were making him feel worse that he didn't stop Kikyo from throwing that water balloon, so bad really he was willing to do anything to stop her tears.

" Please stop crying Kagome, Please" He begged as she looked up at him, they stared at one another for a moment before he wiped her tears off of her face." There better, now can you smile?" he asked as a smile broke over Kagome's face before she hugged him, burying her face against his warm chest. Inuyasha was thoroughly shocked before a goofy grin crossed his face, why? Who the hell cared! He had a pretty gothic girl hugging him! Even if she did smell kinda funky from the milk it meant she didn't hate him! it was a good step!

Inuyasha let go as Sango and Miroku came around the corner, Kagome let go and continued to look at the floor. Sango ran over to her and enveloped her in to a hug before she began fussing over her.

" Come on Kagome lets go get you cleaned up, guys watch the doors, If anyone comes by tell them that the showers tot he girls locker room are being redone so no one can come in" Sango then posted both Inuyasha and Miroku at opposite entrances to the girls showers.

Inside...

Kagome had stripped of her milk clothes as Sango washed them in the sink borrowing some of the schools shower soaps to clean the gunk off of her clothes and out of her hair. Kagome stood in the shower, scrubbing her head to try to get all of the milk chunks out of the black locks. It was really harder than it looked as she once again rinsed.

" Sango? Is my hair clean yet?" She asked as she poked her head out from the stall corner. Sango popped her head around the corner to the bathrooms as she looked at Kagome's hair, it still had a few chunks stuck in it and had a sour smell.

" No, wash it again the stuff still isn't out" Sango smiled sadly as Kagome once again began to wash her hair.

" Psst! Sango!" Inuyasha's voice called through one of the doors as he stuck his head around the cement wall strategically placed so that you had to actually walk around to see if someone was in the locker room. He bolted the door behind himself as he walked in carrying a bottle of what seemed to be a wine coloured shampoo. "Here get her to use this, it'll get almost everything and anything out of your hair" he smiled before disappearing the way he had come. Sango stared at the bottle before adding a generous amount to her wash and tossing the rest to Kagome.

" It's from Inuyasha, I'm not sure what's in it but it smells good!" Kagome shrugged and washed her hair, the shampoo seemed to pull all of the milk out of her hair and leave it shinier than she had ever seen and softer than what even her herbal essences did. She was amazed as she grabbed one of the school towels and dried herself off. Pulling on her clothes that weren't milk stained she sat on one of the benches, sitting with her lower half dressed and her bra on was something quite out of the norm. Plus she also had a blue and green towel wrapped around her, who said she wasn't unique!

" Here Kagome your shirt's dry but it may take a little longer for your coat." Sango once again disappeared as the rumble of the ancient washing machine and drier started up again. Kagome heard the locker room doors open as both Miroku and Inuyasha walked in, both were extremely pale and smelling of sour milk mixed with something that was definitely old cafeteria food.

" Guys! What happened?" Kagome asked as she ran over to the traumatised pair.

" Kikyo" Miroku said.

"Naraku" Inuyasha muttered as both guys shuddered at the memory of whatever had happened to them. Kagome's eyes widened as she quickly locked all of the entrances to the room and made fake 'out of order' signs before she reappeared to the guys who were staring off in a blank stare, this had obviously never happened to them before. Kagome shook them roughly as Inuyasha's gaze focussed on her again, he seemed like he was in a dream before shaking his head.

" Strip" She ordered as both men looked at her.

" What?" Miroku asked as Kagome grabbed both of their jackets and threw them to Sango, Just as the poor girl rounded the corner, Kagome's clean jacket in her arms. Two new jackets fell on her, covering Kagome's nicely washed jacket in sour milk chunks all over again.

" Guys! what do you think I am a maid!" She snapped before looking at the two guys now just standing in their boxars with a smug Kagome holding most of their clothes. Smiling, she trotted past Sango and dumped the clothes into the ancient washing machine before dumping more of Inuyasha's magic shampoo into the mix. Sango dumped the coats in as well and Kagome slammed down the ancient machine's lid, now to deal with the boys...

Inuyasha leaned against one of the rusting lockers in the main change room, Miroku sitting on the bench. When the girls entered the room a fierce blush covered the bridge of Sango's nose as Kagome began to drool slightly. Never had she seen such fine looking guys, Sango whacked Kagome over the head as Inuyasha gave her one of his own smug smirks.

" Like what you see? You're drooling slightly darling" Inuyasha joked as he walked past her, still smelling of sour milk. Kagome snapped her mouth shut as he past, smacking her right on her right butt cheek, turning around she just got the shower stall door slammed in her face as she opened her mouth.

" Don't think this is over dog boy!" She snapped as Miroku rubbed the back of his neck before slipping past both blushing girls and into a stall. The mist from the showers soon filled the air as Sango and Kagome changed the clothes over into the ancient drier that could probably fit Kagome if she wasn't so afraid of getting stuck. Soon both guys came out, towels around their waist's and boxars on underneath, Kagome hoped as they all sat around on the benches. Well except for Kagome who was lounging on top of the lockers, and Inuyasha who was sitting up next to her.

" So... I take it that, that was your first time getting milked?" Kagome asked as she bounced her leg on the locker, creating another dent in the rusted metal. Inuyasha shrugged as Miroku nodded his agreement,

" well other than that time in fifth grade when you left, yeah but I deserved the one you gave me" He smiled as Kagome felt all warm and fuzzy.( AN: Bleck!) Like she had when her father had still been around. Well that was a downer, Kagome's smile vanished but was soon replaced with an even bigger smile as she fished around in one of her many jeans pockets.

" AH ha!" She shouted like she had discovered insulin or something as a box of pocky and another of, dare I say, starburst. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, she always seemed so happy. But how can anyone be so happy all of the time? He stole a glance at her, she was smiling the same as always, she glanced over at him as her smile widened. Yet there was one thing he noticed, and that was how dead her eyes looked, they looked haunted and forlorn like something was missing, not like her smile that was warm and caring. It seemed like something very precious had been taken away from her. Someone shook him as he looked down at the petite girl in front of him.

" Is something wrong Inuyasha? " She asked as everyone stared at him like he should say something to keep her happy. He smiled at her,

" No, why would anything be wrong? I just zoned out there for a minute that's all" Kagome's face broke out into a smile a her eyes shone once again with happiness, as she dumped a handful of star burst into his open hand.

" BUZZZZZZZZZ!" The ancient drier's time clock went off as Sango went to get the guys clothes. Sango came out with their clothes, amazingly they didn't smell like sour milk but they did smell like Inuyasha's weird shampoo.

" What is in this stuff anyway?" Kagome asked as she sniffed it once again, it smelled good, just like him. Ecchi thoughts drifted into her mind as she snapped the lid on the bottle closed, as Inuyasha pulled his pants on.( AN: Did that just sound wrong? Or is it just me?) He turned to her half dressed as he reached for his shirt.

" believe me, you don't want to know, plus if I told you it wouldn't be a family secret to get junk out of this silver hair. It's a pain in the butt to get ketchup out of" His muffled voice said from behind the shirt. Kagome imagined a younger Inuyasha, the one from third grade trying to get Ketchup stains out of his hair she burst into giggles at the thought as he turned to look at her in a perplexed manner.

" KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK" Someone's fist pounded on the hall entrance to the girls change room. " Maintenance Crew, If your really in there would you mind stepping out for a minute?" The principle's voice floated through the door. The group turned to one another,

" Shit! What are we going to do?" Inuyasha cursed as Kagome spotted a couple of old janitor's uniforms in a heap by the washing machine. Since the Locker room was still being tiled, there was an enormous section of tiles left in a corner and some even started to be put on a large section of previously torn out toilets.

" Here, put these on! Sango you and Miroku make a lot of noise like were pulling more stuff out and Inuyasha come with me!" The teems split up as the principle shouted through the doors at them. Sango and Miroku started by grabbing the left over utensils from the workers and began pounding on an old toilet they found, already broken in two places as they began to hack the porcelain bowl apart.

Inuyasha and Kagome were having a hell of a time as Inuyasha hopped around, his worksuit obviously too tight as Kagome's was way too big, they switched and found that Kagome's fit him slightly better as Kagoe put ona work helmet, it was so big it covered her entire head, making her bangs slide down into her face to give her the appearance of a young man and with a pair of goggles she completed the ensemble. Inuyasha had to give her props, she really did make a nice young looking guys as he put a work hat on and rolled up his sleeves, Kagome had never noticed but his body was really toned, that's what you get for thinking the skinny guys are just skin and bone.

Inuyasha strutted over to the door and pulled it open so forcefully that the little man their principle was nearly thrown face first onto the floor.

" Whad' ya want?"Inuyasha said, turning his voice into an deeper, more resonating sound as the principle looked around him to see Kagome with a chisel and dust covering her as more noise was heard in the background along with the tinkling of porcelain as it was broken by Miroku and Sango. " I said whad' ya want? Can't ya see we're busy here? We've only got two days to finish this! And you want us to hurry? So many interruptions!" Inuyasha waved his arms in the air as he strutted back over to Kagome and snatched the chisel out of her hand. She scurried over and picked up a large tub of what looked like plaster and began to drag it over as Inuyasha's deep voice rang out.

" Yeh don't need that boy! We've got enough stuff to take down! Let alone put up!' Kagome nodded as she looked back at the principle who was suspiciously looking around the room. She gave the principle a funny look before Inuyasha's voice boomed out again. " For god's sakes! What are you doing! I told you The toilets are supposed to be taken out gently not smashed! Geeze why do I always work with idiots! " Inuyasha stomped by as he grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her in by the tiles, his hand over her mouth.

His lips were right by her ear as he whispered.

" Just play along" Then he was gone barking out instructions." I want that whole section of tile removed! And finish with those shower stalls! We've been here two days I need this to be done soon!" Kagome followed behind him.

" But sir! I just finished those Tiles yesterday!" Her voice was deeper than normal but still sounded slightly girlish.

" You did those! I want them re done and straightened! A llama could do better than that!" Kagome raised her eyebrow at him as Inuyasha shrugged before continuing. "And you there! Fix that we can't have rusty door in here Come on people move it!" Inuyasha strutted about as the door to the change room swung closed followed by the principle's muttering about false reports by annoying students as he walked back to his office. Kagome smiled enormously as she jumped onto Inuyasha hugging the daylights out of him.

" WE did it! We actually pulled it off! Sango we actually pulled it off!" Kagome shrieked from her position around Inuyasha. Sango laughed as Miroku came out from the corner behind her, all of them laughing and covered in a fine layer of porcelain dust. Everyone exchanged glances as Kagome hopped down and pulled the hat off of her head, showing her dark brown eyes.

" Aww.. You look so much cuter with the hat on Kagome!" Sango giggled as Kagome chucked the dusty work hat at her friend and began to strip off the dusty janitor's suit. Inuyasha followed as he figured something out, the hard hat was stuck! It took all three of them pulling to finally get his head unstuck and then another 5 minutes so that he could rearrange his hair. The others waited patiently until he was done before sneaking out into the hall, it was deserted as they all booked it over to their second period class, just as the lunch bell rang.

Students flooded out of their classrooms as they headed off to do whatever they did for lunch, The posse of loners, otherwise known as our good friend trundled off to Kagome's number one favourite place..Old faithful. Shippo was already sitting next to the old Machine, his tech book already opened as he chewed a snickers bar half heartedly. Kagome plopped down next to him, and pulled him into a hug.

" You need a poptart!" she said, pulling the proverbial treat from her pocket and handing it to him. " Now why so glum?" She asked as Shippo opened his mouth, he quickly shut it as a voice rang out clearly down the hall.

"Hey mutt face! I never thought I would see you here!"

OOOh! cliffy, who is it? What do they want? Will they take Kagome's poptarts? Ok ok Ill stop before you kill me... Ne way sry for the confusion but Nekurayoukia..and NekurakTenshi13 is the same person, laughing yes now u think im stupid well. Heres an 8 page fanfics chapter.

Until later ( don't hurt me!"

Demonica


	7. The gangs return

**The Goth Wars**

By Demonica... I still don't own the characters, but Ill settle for terrorizing them (evil grin)

Chapter 7

Last time...

"Hey mutt face! I never thought I would see you here!"

And now...

Kagome looked up to see the figure of none other than Kouga Ookami leaning against one of the old rusted locker doors. Inuyasha didn't seem all that impressed to see him as she noticed him bristle almost like a dog would raise their hackles. Both young men glared at one another before Inuyasha spoke,

" So now you go to this school eh? Mangy wolf?" He said as Kouga seemed to stiffen as he glanced at Kagome. Kagome glared back at him, she didn't have the greatest relation to people from elementary or even middle school. There were two things that Kagome didn't like Kouga for, one he was a stuck up jock, and two he was in a gang. Kouga smiled at her as if that could fix all of the problems in the world, that was another thing she didn't like about him. In his world every girl belonged to him and only him if he so chose that girl to be his and his alone...dorkwad.

" Ah Kagome! I didn't think your lovelyness would be hanging around with this trash" He glanced at Inuyasha and Miroku as if they were threatening to steal his sandwich or something like that from him.

" For your information Kouga this trash happens to be my friends, Don't you have some drugs to deal or something?" She snapped as she turned back to Shippo, putting the poptart into his hand. Kouga glared before he turned around, two of his cronies popping out of nowhere.

" Ill be around Mutt face, Don't put a hand on my woman got it?" were Kouga's last words as he disappeared around the corner.

" Certainly cocky isn't he?" Sango said as she punched Old Faithful, a bag of cheetos and sour creme and onion falling into the bin below. She passed the cheeto's to Miroku before sitting down on the other side of Shippo. Kagome nodded as she pried the information on what was bugging Shippo out of him.

" Its, just a few guys in my gym class that's all' He said looking down at the floor and munching away at his poptart. Kagome reeled back as Inuyasha crouched down in front of Shippo,

" Hey, are these guys really bugging you?" He asked as Shippo looked away, not meeting his eyes. Inuyasha cast a glance at Kagome, she nodded in agreement she knew what they had to do. Inuyasha plopped down next to Kagome as he stole Shippo's half eaten snickers bar and downed it in one mouthful. " Do you think we should go to Chemistry?" he asked as he played with the wrapper before kicking it into the hall. Kagome gave it a though, Sango told them if they didn't she would tell they were skipping, that solved the problem! They were going to chemistry!

Miroku finished his bag of cheeto's as Sango leaned over and plucked her bag from his opposite side, leaving her behind open. Miroku slowly reached out, he must resist the temptation, must resist... nope. He groped her.

"MIROKU!" Came Sango's enraged voice as he was hit pretty hard with Shippo's tech textbook. Falling peacefully into unconsciousness.

" Um... should we get him to the nurse?" Shippo asked as he poked the unconscious Miroku with his foot.

" Just leave him, he'll be awake in a few minutes." Kagome said as Sango fumed, taking out her rage on her math homework. Inuyasha just smiled as he also poked the lech.

" Hey this is fun!" He said as Miroku groaned and sat up. Darn, the fun was over. " Welcome back to the real world Miroku, I'm Inuyasha and this is Tama high" Inuyasha smiled creepily as Kagome, Sango and Shippo slowly edged away from him.

Miroku stared at Inuyasha for a few minutes before looking over at Sango, she gave him the bird before going back to her homework muttering. Kagome sighed as she walked over to her locker, it was the odd one in the hall with hundreds of permanent markers scrawls all over it. Giving the locker a kick, she played with the dial on her lock.

" 12...34.. And um...8?" the locker swung open as she did her patented happy dance, it was the first time she had opened her locker in about a week. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at her she Kagome tripped and fell into her locker.

"Ow, that's gotta hurt" Shippo said as Kagome looked out at her friends from being wedged in her locker.

" can someone help me? I seem to be stuck" She squirmed, successfully wedging herself more so into her evil green locker than before. Miroku laughed as he stood up, offering her a hand, Kaogme squirmed so that she could actually reach his hand before he pulled her halfway out. Her hips were stuck. " Um.. Miroku? I seem to be having a bodily issue here" she pointed at her hips as everyone in the hall laughed.

" Kagome, go back in and turn yourself sideways. It works better" Shippo said as she tried his advice, sliding out easily. After her near locker entrapment she managed to find her chemistry text book, under a lot of papers that she had no idea where they came from.

" Kagome... where did you get all of that paper? School began less than a week ago" Sango asked as she cleaned her glasses, still ignoring Miroku's apology attempts. Kagome looked at the papers,

**freak**

**loser**

**go back to your dumpster, Fagome**

**weirdo**

**poser**

**druggy**

there were hundreds of other comments written, some signed, most not. Fury raged inside of her as she quickly disposed of the notes, ripping them before stuffing them into a nearby garbage can.

Sango helped as together they cleaned out her locker, including an ancient bagged lunch someone had left to go mouldy. Inuyasha just watched as the girls cleaned the locker.

Kagome had to put up with so much crap these people called a 'school community' put her through and quite honestly he believed that she should try to fight for a place in society, he certainly had. He watched as Kagome pulled on her glass mask of happiness, he knew it was there why he used the same one for most of his life. That was how you got places was with that mask and right now Kagome was hiding behind this mask, not using it to help her but to cover her.

" Hey Kags? Lets get a move on don't want Mr. Razumaki to blow" The group snickered as the late bell rang summoning them all to class. Shippo trundled off to his French class as the others attempted to get to class, of course they were always fashionably late. One minute late to be exact as all four teenagers stepped through the glass doors to the science lab.

" Ah. Miss. Tajya, Higurashi, Mr. Houshi and you must be Mr. Takahashi. So nice of you to join us. Since we have already chosen science partners you'll have to choose amongst yourselves for partners." He then proceeded to list all of the things on the board they will be using and the reason why they would be attempting this experiment. Kagome shrugged as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand, pulling him over to a lab bench and taking a seat on the hard metal stools. One of the more geek like students handed out the approximate measurements of materials and powders before giving them to the class. Kagome and Inuaysha put on the cool safety glasses, they looked more like colourless sunglasses than anything else as Inuyasha started up the Bunsen burner lighting it and turning up the gas.

" Alright, add three parts of the calcium to the water and try to bring it to a boil." She read as Inuyasha looked at the ingredients. In all reality this was the first time he had actually handled chemicals as he took a piece of a gooey silver material as he hacked off a large piece and tossed it into the mix.

**KA-BOOM!**

The science lab exploded as Inuyasha jumped on Kagome, throwing the both of them to the floor as a few screams from neighbouring classrooms echoed into the halls.

" What happened! What happened!" The science teacher shouted from his position under his desk. Inuyasha looked up as he glanced at the silver material he had just put into the beaker. CALCIUM was written in big block letters across the stick as he looked at it. Kagome pulled herself off of the floor, Inuyasha's arm around her waist. She looked very shaken.

" Mr, Mr. Razumaki? Someone switched our calcium with pure potassium!" She said Mr. Razumaki also looked shaken.

' Well it's a god thing you didn't put all of the amount of that stick in there or you could've blown up the entire hall as well as this room!" Mr. Razumaki shook his head as he took the falsely labelled chemical and called the geek who gave them their chemicals. The geek seemed thoroughly shaken before admitting someone threatened them into doing this. Kagome started to shake as Inuyasha kept his arm around her,

' What's wrong?" he asked as he brushed pieces of glass and plaster out of his hair. Kagome just shook more violently as she leaned in and whispered to him.

"Someone just tried to kill us" Inuyasha looked at her as she stared at him in utter panic. That's when he noticed her hand was bleeding, and pretty badly too. Sango and Miroku's heads looked over the remnants of their science project, they saw Kagome and Inuyasha conversing as Kagome pretty much attached herself to Inuyasha's neck. Sango gingerly walked over ton her friend as Inuyash stood, grabbing her wrist, he pulled a pretty large piece of glass from her wrist before bandaging it with a piece of his shirt.

" Mr. Razumaki? Kagome and I are kinda beaten up could we go see the nurse?" Inuyasha asked as the sprinklers went off, showering them in water and causing the blood from the cut on Inuyasha's head to stain his hair even more.

" yes by Gods son GO!" The teacher shouted as the entire class pretty much ran to the nurses office. Most with minor injuries but Inuyasha had the worst, he had a piece of glass in his shoulder and a couple of burns too from where the hot water had hit him. Kagome was okay except that the glass had cut her wrist in a bad place. Miroku and Sango were fine but in shock at learning someone had attempted to kill their two best friends.

" hey Kagome? You hurt?" Inuyasha asked as they neared the nurses office. She shook her head and gave a small laugh,

" no I'm a little worse for wear and I've got a bump on my head but nothing too serious. Are you ok?" She asked as Inuyasha felt kinda tired for no reason.

" Yeah I'm fine. I just need someone to look at what the heck happened to my back" He muttered as they pulled open the door to the nurses office.

" Oh my! You must be the four from the lab explosion!" An old woman snapped as she pulled Inuyasha and Kagome onto a pair of sterile beds and began looking them over. She pulled Inuyasha's shirt off to find deep burns covering his shoulders and lower back. Kagome's wrist wasn't broken but it was sprained pretty badly as well as cut and surprisingly Sango also had a pretty deep cut running the length of the back of her hand she hadn't even noticed. It was peculiar but Miroku only had a scrape along the side of his face other than that they were okay.

"I'm going to call the hospital, those burns are pretty serious, almost third degree!" The nurse ran off as Kagome looked at Inuyasha. How could he still stand with that serious of a burn? He looked at the floor as Kagome took a seat next to him. Sango and Miroku decided to disappear and get the guys some food from old Faithful.

Kagome looked at his shoulders, the skin was blistering and peeling, turning a nasty whitish colour.

" Does it hurt?" She asked as she put a hand on his. He scoffed,

" I told you already that I'm fine!" he looked at her with annoyance in his eyes as she looked at the floor. He really wasn't she knew that, but it was suicide to pretend that he was okay. She looked at him and this time her whole aura had changed as she glared at him.

" How can you tell me it doesn't hurt Inuyasha? How! And now there's an Ambulance en route to take you to the hsopital." Inuyasha's eyes widened taken on a look like a feral animal.

" Kagome! You can't let them take me to the hospital!" he pleaded as he grabbed her around the waist. She was speechless as she looked around for an exit, the only one open was the entrance to the nurses office.

"Ok, Inuyasha put on you shirt, put on these sunglasses and well go to your car." She said grabbing a pair of sunglasses from a nearby table and putting it over his face. Just as he pulled on his shirt Miroku, Sango and Shippo burst through the door.

' We need to get Inuyasha out of here!" Shippo said in a hurried tone as she heard the clatter of a stretcher coming down the hall. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha who's face had become extremely pale, deciding on her course of action she handed Shippo Inuyasha before walking out of the door.

" I'll stall, try to get him out!" She disappeared around the corner. Just down the hall were the paramedics and the firemen who were heading off to the science lab. " Sirs! Over here!' She called to the medics as she trotted off down a random hall, the paramedics following. Shippo looked out in the hall, the coast was clear as he pulled Inuyasha into the hall. They group pulled Inuyasha along until they reached the student parking lot, Inuyasha's car was there as they all loaded him into it. Shippo started the car Just as Kagome came running out of one of the back exits, she jumped into the car as the paramedics who were covered in toilet paper sprinted out onto the grass.

" DRIVE SHIPPO DRIVE!" Kagome yelled as Shippo put the car into drive and booked it out of the student parking lot.

" umm Kagome?" Shippo asked as they hit the freeway. Kagome looked at him.

" Yes Shippo?" She replied as he took a nervous gulp.

" I can't drive! I'm only 14!" everyone looked in shock as Shippo swerved around a car, Kagome grabbed the wheel as Shippo and Her changed places.

" Well I say you can drive Shippo! And nicely!" Kagome said as she put the petal to the metal, and drove dangerously.

" Kagome! Where did you learn to drive!"Miroku shouted as Inuyasha closed his eyes. From relief or pain he didn't know but it wasn't a good sign.

" Rin" was all she said as She took the ramp too fast, causing the tires to squeal as she ran a red light and caused the tires to squeal again.

" Were gonna die!" Miroku said as Shippo raised his eyebrow,

" Clearly you have never driven with Rin before" was all he said as the Takahashi mansion pulled into view.

Well there's another chapter.. Wow I'm at seven already hmm... And onto eight muahahahhaha! Only Monday is the first day of school, (cries) and i have to stop writing chapters to work on my history project. But if U keep reviewing I might write more (evil grin)

neway Pocky to all my reviewers since some people interpret the word poptart the wrong way! Its a pastry people!

Unitl later...

Miroku: Wait! I want to say something!

Sango: yeah! Me too!

Demonica: O.o alrighty then what do you have to say?

Miroku: Since Sango and I don't have very big roles we want to introduce and end the chapters!

Sango: (nods)

Demonica: Hmm... no! This is my fic and i'll say what goes! (smug grin)

Miroku & Sango: Evil grins, grabs duck tape and rope.

Demonica: What... what are you doing noooo! .

Miroku: So from now on we'll be introducing Demonica's fiction.

Sango: Yes we will, (nods)

Demonica: (swinging from tree in background) Mrungf! granhfrs! .

Miroku: Yes, well until later

Sango: From all three of us

Demionca: (holds up sign) SEND HELP AND POCKY! Mrungff!


	8. wha?

The Goth wars

By Demonica…

Sango: Demonica doesn't own us or any of our friends or related indicia.

Miroku: That is correct, and if anyone wishes to ask… calls Vis

Demonica: (still hanging in tree)…. (Holds up sign) SEND HELP

Chapter…8?

Last time…

" Obviously you have never driven with Rin" Shippo said as the Takahashi mansion pulled into view.

This time….

As soon as Kagome pulled into the driveway, Miroku jumped out of the car, kissing the ground as Shippo and Kagome stared at him.

" Hey .. Guys, I'm…in a bit of…. Pain here!" Inuyasha gasped from the backseat as Kagome jumped out of the car and opened the back door. A fine sweat had broken out over his face, he seemed to be panting almost like an over grown dog, Shippo leaned over her shoulder looking slightly frightened at the way his brother was acting. In all truth he had never seen Inuyasha show this much pain at any one time in his life! Unless he was pulling the pity parties vote from Kagome.

Gently Kagome pulled him to his feet so he could use her as a leaning post as the group stumbled into the foyer of the house. The house was silent, it was obvious the Sesshomaru and Rin hadn't been home since that morning as Shippo scampered off ahead of Kagome.

Of course Inuyasha's room had to be the room farthest away from the kitchen and from the rest of the house hold rooms, yet it was beside Kagome's room. Weirdness.

" I dun't wants zee cheese!... but the marzipan is nice.." Inuyasha mumbled as his vision swam in and out of focus, not good while climbing a set of marble stairs.

" Hold on Inu, we're almost to your room" Kagome panted as she got him to the top of the flight. By that time Inuyasha had begun to whistle, horribly, to something close to Blink 182's 'I miss you', Kagome dragged him up the last few steps and all but threw him onto his bed.

" Now Inuyasha can you stay still while Shippo calls Keade?" she asked as he nodded like a five year old that was told he couldn't have a cookie until after dinner. " Are you sure?" She felt like such an idiot, but the chemicals must really be doing something weird to him to get him to act this way.

" I'll be good" He mumbled as he lay down on his bed, eyes peeking at her over the covers. If he hadn't been injured Kagome would've jumped on him and hugged the life out of him, but gritting her teeth and restraining she left the room, closing the door silently behind her.

" Is he okay?" Kagome jumped and spun around as Shippo's voice called from behind her.

" Yeah, well the chemicals are doing something to him, he's acting like he's five. I need someone with more medical training than I do! But right now I need to get this burn looked at" She scolded herself as she walked back to her room, muttering over how she hadn't noticed the angry red burn on the side of her left arm.

"Stupid! Why didn't I notice this before?" She stated as she ran icy water over the burn, causing the skin to go pleasantly numb before wrapping the appendage in a towel. How idiotic was it of her not to notice a growing burn on her arm, wait… growing! Looking at her arm she noticed that indeed the burn had traveled further along her arm and was steadily creeping up towards her shoulder. "Bad, oh, bad, bad, BAD!" She cursed as she ran back to Inuyasha's room, someone should be there right?

Bursting into the room she found an elderly lady hunched over a squirming Inuyasha who looked about ready to puke as she forcefully shoved a liberal amount of something green into his mouth.

"Blech!" he exclaimed, once again pulling the covers up to his nose, trying to keep the foul substance away from his mouth.

" Um.. could you help me?" she asked as the elderly woman looked over at her. She wore an eye patch over her right eye as she looked Kagome up and down. " I have a burn on my arm and it seems to be- Ouch!" she had touched the burn, it having already traveled up her arm to her elbow, as the elderly lady gave a frown and looked over her arm.

" Ah yes, Inuyasha had one of these the first day he came home from high school, never figured out what caused it but I know how to fix it, luckily" She limped over to a small basket and pulled out a small jar of a pink substance. Kagome could smell the stuff all the way across the room, an over powering smell of ginseng and something else that reminded her of pine needles.

The woman grabbed Kagome's arm and applied a liberal amount over the spreading burn.

" That should fix it, unfortunately you will probably start running a fever in about an hour but after that everything should heal nicely. As for Inuyasha the chemicals have just made him have slight amnesia, allowing him to think he's a five year old. He should be fine in about half an hour, now I want you to get some rest! That burn was pretty bad for a mortal." Kagome nodded as she noticed Inuyasha had gotten up and was standing next to her, looking really sad, almost like a kicked puppy.

" Are you feeling okay?" he asked innocently, well as innocently as his deep voice would let him.

" Yeah, just a bit tired, I think I'll go to my room to lie down" She smiled at him as his face brightened.

"Why don't you just stay here! I don't need to sleep, it's only 4:00, and you can have my bed." His face was so comical, but staying in his room just seemed somehow wrong.

"No Inuyasha, I'm going to go back to my room. You get some sleep" She watched as his shoulders slumped and he shuffled towards his closet.

"I knew you didn't like me. But it's okay, I'll stay here" He pulled out what looked like a small red fire truck, slightly beaten up like some one had tried to smash it against a wall. No matter how much Kagome wanted to resist laughing she couldn't help it, a 17 year old young man playing with a bright red fire truck and making vroom noises was just too much. Laughing, she fell to the floor as his eyes went wide before he looked down at the floor.

"Stop laughing at me!" He yelled, his glare meeting up with her confused stare. "I know you don't want to get near a filthy half breed, but you don't have to laugh at me!" Tears collected in his eyes as he angrily scrubbed at them, trying to act tough. At once Kagome was, confused, sad and even a little hurt that he would think that she would laugh at him of all people. Has he just said _half breed?_ Oh, well. She ignored the nagging feeling something strange was going on in this household as she knelt next to the poor confused boy.

"Inuyasha, look at me" her voice was quiet as he looked up at her, tears silently running down his cheeks. She wiped his face with her good arm "There, that's better. And No Inuyasha you're not a freak or a weirdo, sure sometimes you can be a bum but hey that's you. C'mon I need some sleep." She tugged at his hand not holding onto the toy truck. His whole demeanor seemed to change as he jumped onto his bed. She laughed as he pulled the covers over his head.

"C'mon Inuyasha I need to sleep. Remember the old lady said so" She giggled as he came out and pulled the covers back for her. She jumped in as he tucked her in and crawled over her onto the other side of the king sized bed. The bed itself was really floor was level with the top of the bed.

" Keade said you need sleep so I'll make sure everyone else stays quiet" He said as she turned over to see his back towards her and him facing the door. Reaching out she grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged gently so he toppled backwards onto the bed.

" Wha-?" she silenced him by pulling a hand over his mouth as she yawned.

" Sleep" she said pointing to the bed next to her and turning over.

Inuyasha watched as her breathing became even and she fell into a very deep sleep, she was weird, where had he known her from? She seemed familiar, the thought caused his head to thump painfully. Owww! Owy, owy owy! He cradled his head as she gave a moan and rolled over. She was really pretty, his head continued to throb, as he pulled the hair away from her face a smile crossing her features and another sigh. The sigh made him feel slightly weird as he continued to stare down at her.

Kagome.

His head gave a stab of pain, as he recalled her name. A vision of a young girl with long braids as she cried, white milk covering her head as a bunch of people made fun of her. He looked closer, it was him! He was making her cry! Guilt washed over him as the vision faded, taken over by another one. A fuzzy note was in front of him as he gave the card a sniff. Kagome's scent was covering the note as he watched himself cross the playground to where she was, he waited as he watched himself rip the card up in front of her, then yelling at her as she ran away obviously crying. Why had he been such an ass? That's when he saw it, Kikyo, Naraku, they were laughing as Naraku handed the 12 year old Inuyasha a roll of hundreds. Now he remembered, he was threatened and paid to make her life a living misery, how he had hated that. That inability to help her, that fateful day when she was thrown off of the school and decided to save her, how she had gotten even with him, and pissed of Kikyo and Naraku. Then the after party for him. Reform school, all those years of misery! His head by that time felt like it was going to crack in two.

" I'm so sorry Kagome!" he pleaded as his vision spun, " so.. sorry" he couldn't breathe, why was this happening to him? He gasped for air before he toppled over, head landing on Kagome's stomach. She jus gave a snort as his world darkened.

Sry! Exams arecoming and I have 3 days to burn and I finally got a new lap top.. but the problem is I dunt have enet unless I go onto the old one…(sigh)

Miroku: (lounging by a pool) yeah while our lovely author does her exams.. we get to relax.

Inuyasha: yeah, I mean its soo hard to be acting all of the time.. sheesh give us a break.

Sango & Kagome: ( water fight)

Miroku: hows the studying going Demonica?

Demonica: (buried under mounds of books) believe me Miroku when I get out of here you're dead!( gives the finger)

Everyone else: laughs nervously

Plz review!


	9. Mission Impossible

**The Goth Wars**

By Demonica…..

Miroku: Demonica doesn't own any of us or our related indicia

Sango: They are the works or Rumiko Takahashi, not her

Demonica: Happy dance No more exams, exams are no more continues to dance

Miroku: And she's not listening to us sweat drop

Sango: oh well, on with the story!

Chapter… umm is it 9? I can't remember? Someone correct me if it isn't…

Kagome felt cold, very cold in fact as she snuggled under the blankets further. Something beside her groaned and shifted closer to her. She could feel the heat through the blanket as she felt something warm curl around her, yay.. Warmth. Her foggy mind concluded that this was good, heat and warmth was good. She settled off into a doze as she felt something smooth the bangs away from her face and a cool cloth being put on it.

Was she sick? Probably. And Souta was probably worried about her that was probably whatever the warmth behind her was. But whatever it was, was much bigger than her 8 year old brother, was it mom? Had finally come home from one of her long business trips? That seemed logical.

"How long before the fever breaks?" a voice rumbled from behind her, the vocal cords were low and even as she felt the vibrations through her back.

" Quite honestly I can't tell, those chemicals were pretty strong, they reverted ye back to a 5 year old. I must admit ye were pretty cute as a five year old" The other voice was quiet and wise, female obviously but at the moment she didn't care. She was being looked after, she was comfortable, something around her smelled great, like forest and cedar with something very masculine hidden in the background. There was a sigh and more shifting beside her. Slowly she drifted back into sleep, only to be greeted by nightmares.

Dream sequence

It seemed ordinary enough, the park, the swings on which she was sitting, the only weird thing was there were no children. No toddlers in the sandbox, no preschoolers climbing over the jungle gym, the park was totally empty. Kagome scuffed her shoes in the soft gravel under them.

" Hey Kags!" A friendly voice called as she whipped around to see Miroku waving to her, a friendly smile on his face. He moved so that Sango could stick her head around his shoulder and wave, Shippo was there too as he waved a butterfly net in the air.

She waved back as a shadow covered her, looking up she saw Inuyasha. He had a genuine smile on his face as he reached a hand down to her. She was about to grab it when a scream shattered the air. She looked around to see Sango crying as Miroku fell to the ground, another gun shot and she was dead.

" Run Kagome! Inuyasha! RUN!" Shippo yelled as he ran towards them. A man with long black hair stood just out of range laughing as he pointed the gun at Shippo.

" Shippo! Get down!" She screamed as Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her away from the scene. Another gun shot and she no longer saw the boy, maniacal laughter filled her ears.

" You'll never escape Kagome, I'm coming for you. I've put up with you too long" The voice sounded familiar as the blackened figure stepped out in front of the two fleeing teenagers.

" You thought you could run, how pathetic. Die Inuyasha" The gun was pointed at her before the fire was shot at Inuyasha, it caught the poor boy in the stomach as he toppled over, blood coming from the side of his mouth.

" INUYASHA!" she screamed as the figure vanished laughing. Kagome kneeled down next to him. He just smiled before his eyes rolled and he died. Kagome cried, this had to be a dream she concluded as something cold wrapped itself around her.

" I'm never going to stop following you. Remember this Kagome, I will pick off your friends one by one until I get to you." She glanced at Inuyasha's corpse and felt dread creeping into her body.

" Get away from me!" she yelled, pulling a sword out of thin air and pushing the figure back. All he did was laugh and pull his own sword.

" This is how you will die Higurashi!" He smiled as she swung her sword over her head, striking him over the head. But the sword didn't cut, it bounced off and was suddenly in his own hands. He pointed both swords at her,

" You know if you would've just joined my gang in elementary school we could've solved all of this" That made her brain reel as the first sword came down, going through her stomach, then the second one, just under her diaphragm. "It's a real pity, you could've been really pretty too" He sighed as she fell to the ground, her eyes open in a blank stare.

End dream

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The high pitched feminine scream knocked Inuyasha right out of his bead and onto the floor as he saw Kagome shoot up into a sitting position. Tears were coursing down her face as she shook, Fear coated everything in the room so strongly that he had to pull his shirt over his nose.

" What happened?" Shippo asked as the door banged open with everyone in their Pj's standing fully alert by the door.

" OH my god! Shippo!" Kagome latched herself onto the poor boy and began sobbing, Sesshomaru looked out of the window as he caught sight of a small black thread. Carefully slicing it with his poison claws, the string vanished and a crack of wood met his ears, a small wooden doll, now in half, fell to the floor right by his feet. Carefully he collected the pieces and put them into a handkerchief.

" Hey Kagome, stop. You're going to make yourself sick." Inuyasha's gruff voice commanded as she gave a little hiccup and looked over at him. When she saw him she immediately left Shippo and attached herself to him. Inuyasha stared sown at her as she began to cry again, but it wasn't the harsh cry she had done earlier. It was soft, almost inaudible, and that was what disturbed him the most. Almost like she was curling in on herself making her even smaller than she was.

Quietly everyone left the room so that it was just the two of them.

" I thought you were dead" she whispered, so quietly in fact that even he had a hard time hearing it. It felt like someone had slapped him, she actually cared if he died. But slowly understanding crept into him as he sat her down on the bed, she had stopped crying by then but she was still in shock.

" I think it'll be pretty hard to kill me Kagome, 'cuz see I'm still here" He felt more than a little awkward as he rubbed soothing circles on her back like his mother had done to him when he was little and had, had nightmares. She seemed to relax a bit as her breathing evened out and she drifted back into sleep on his shoulder. He let out a sigh as Shippo crept into the room, taking up a spot across form them.

" She asleep?" He asked as Inuyasha nodded. Shippo sighed and shifted over so they could lay Kagome back down. " Sesshomaru found another puppet. It was controlling Kagome's dreams." Shippo pulled a piece from his pocket and held it out to Inuyasha. He took the small fragment of wood from the boy and gave it a sniff. A scent he knew much to well nearly knocked him off of the bed again as he passed the wood back to the boy. "We need to tell them soon, about our secret. They need to know Inuyasha! It's not fair to them not to know. They are involved now! As their parents are. Especially to Kagome, she doesn't even know what is happening to her" Shippo stared forlornly at his older half brother. Inuyasha though for a few moments, but either way he thought about it Kagome and the others were involved. Where he liked it or not, this was some serious shit they had gotten themselves into, and Shippo was right. Finally he gave an exasperated sigh and nodded, Shippo knew he was right. Inuyasha was just stubborn that was all.

Quietly he got up and left to report Inuyasha's decision to Sesshomaru, who was waiting downstairs in the lounge.

"He said we were right and that its unfair not to tell them" Shippo reported as Sesshomaru raised one of his eyebrows at the thought of Inuyasha being intelligent enough to see how big their problem was.

" Then we will tell them tomorrow, after school. This is getting bad. The Onigumo's are becoming to be more than a handful of problems. Now they're targeting innocents, this has gone on far enough. I shall call father and relay the information we have gathered. The next step will be seeking out a new hideout since this one has been found out." Sesshomaru concluded as Rin gave a yawn.

" Why don't we go to you know where, with all the medieval stuff" Rin said as she crossed her legs, Sesshomaru watched her for a moment. She was talking about the castle, it was hidden between two worlds, this one and the spirit world. He would need special clearance from his father for that but if that is what this called for so be it.

Sesshomaru nodded as he stood and left the room, heading for the private phone in the dust library.

In the lounge...

Inuyasha tottered into the room, Rin was looking slightly more awake since Shippo was playing video games at top volume. He passed by Rin and caught a whiff of something that he really didn't want to think about.

" Rin, go get a shower. I really don't want to know about what you and Sessh were doing earlier" He commented as Rin giggled and walked over to the marble staircase.

" But you know Inuyasha, you should try it sometime its sooo great!" She teased as Inuyasha shook his head in disgust. He really didn't want to think about it right now.

" She's very forward isn't she?" Shippo said as he pulled a monster move on his snowboarding game. Inuyasha just grunted and continued to make a strawberry daiquiri before joining Shippo on the couch.

" Pass over a controller" He said as Shippo handed him one. Thus the night progressed, until the wee hours of the morning when the two teens finally fell asleep on the couch.

7:00AM

Kagome groaned and rolled over, why did school have to start so early? She pulled herself out of the bed and across the floor to the bathroom. She walked in, ignoring the sound of the shower running and began to brush her hair. It was in a mini afro from last night's fright. She pulled at the near dreadlocks in the back first, as she slowly worked her way to the front. Smoothing the wavy hair as best she could. When she finished she pulled her toothbrush from the little red and black bag covered in black Scottie dogs. She never noticed as Inuyasha stuck his head out from behind the shower curtain, grabbed a towel and disappeared behind the shower curtain again, she probably would've noticed him… had she been a morning person. After brushing her teeth she added some black eyeliner to cover the bags under her eyes and pulled her hair back into a low ponytail.

" I can tell you're not a morning person" Inuyasha said as he walked up to the sink, toothbrush in hand, only wearing a scanty white towel that was falling off of his hips. Kagome just stared for a few seconds before looking at the floor a fierce blush covering her cheeks, she had never noticed how great his body was, nor the fact that he wore plastic live strong bracelets over his wrists.

She looked up to see him smirking down at her, " Like what you see?" He commented as Kagome felt her anger rise at his cocky remark.

"Why you-!" She never got to finish before Inuyasha had tackled her to the floor, a loud twing and explosion of broken porcelain behind her scared her so much that she didn't move an inch until Inuyasha moved off of her just enough for her to look around and see his face in a grimace. " Are you ok?" She asked breathlessly, still winded from the harsh impact onto the floor.

" Shut up, they're still here. Just pretend you and I are dead. Stare up at the ceiling and don't blink" She did as she was told, her mouth slightly open in a silent scream. This seemed to be effective as she slowly heard the shifting of leaves in the tree from outside. Another twang went off as a gurgled scream met her ears, and the thump of a body falling a long way down met her ears. She shivered unconsciously as Inuyasha got off of her, brushing the fine porcelain dust from his shoulders.

He pulled her to her feet as she glanced around at the damage done. What ever it had been had exploded the fine porcelain toilet bowl and most of the tile floor and wall behind it. Inuyasha was cursing as he turned on the shower again,

" Great, now I need another shower!" he muttered to her and winked as he got in, tossing the towel her way. Another blush crossed her cheeks as she left the bathroom, she swore she could hear him laughing.

Making it downstairs she met up with Sango and Miroku, both pale and slightly drenched as Sesshomaru paced the Kitchen. Rin and Shippo had taken up bar stools as everyone jumped when Kagome entered,

" Everything okay?" She asked as everyone gave a jerky nod and decided who was going to get a ride with who that morning. Just as they were heading out to the cars Miroku had to ask " hey, Just where is Inuyasha?" as said teen strutted down the walkway, his silver hair still soaking wet and a fine layer of porcelain dust covering his faded blue jeans.

" Speak of the devil" Kagome muttered before she jumped into Rin's white convertible just to spite her saviour. Inuyasha didn't seem too impressed with her when she made that choice, especially after she almost fell off of the back at Rin's crazy driving around the corner.

" Dude, she'll be okay" Shippo said jumping into the passenger side of Inuyasha's Mitsubishi spider. Inuyasha just looked at the rapidly greying sky,

" I hope so, Shippo, I hope so" He said as he jumped in and revved the engine, taking off for the school as Rin's car swerved all over the road.

" Rin's driving is as bad as your speed addiction" Shippo said as Inuyasha drove at 100 km/h in a 60 km/h zone. " We'll if I live to be 30 I'll celebrate it as a great victory on my part" Shippo groaned as Rin barrelled through a stoplight and two stop signs.

Finally the school pulled into view as Kagome felt her breakfast from last week coming back to meet her. The girls staggered out as Rin gave them a disbelieving look.

" Now really, is my driving that bad?" she asked as Kagome toppled to the ground, only to land hard on her butt. Rin gave a sceptical look and threw the car in reverse, managing to not kill anyone thankfully, yet denting the dumpster.

"You know you should really drive with Shippo and me" Inuyasha's voice rang out clear as day over the parking lot as Shippo came to greet them, Inuyasha not far behind. Kagome didn't know why but the way Inuyasha was almost hanging off of her was causing her a feeling of claustrophobia as she pulled out a pocky stick and began munching on one end. So the normal morning routine of High school began, lunch for that matter was a whole different ordeal.

Since it had begun to rain the group volunteered to stay inside and lounge in the halls. Kagome was leant backwards against a locker, her feet in the air as she chewed on the end of a pen. Shippo and Miroku sat next to her since Inuyasha had offered to get them some sodas from the caf. Sango was buried deep within the reaches of her mythology studies textbook. Once again there was no one in their hall, except for the few delinquents who were supposed to be in the cafeteria for some bizarre reason.

"How long does it take some one to get sodas?" Shippo asked as foot steps came around the corner. Kagome jumped up, expecting it to be Inuyasha. She was right in one sense Inuyasha was there but what was more frightening was the way Naraku held the butterfly knife across his throat. Kagome stopped as visions from last night crisscrossed her vision.

" My Fag-ome. Aren't we doing well today?" he asked as Inuyasha mouthed the word RUN. Naraku tightened his grip, " now, now Inu. We don't want me to accidentally slip do we?" he asked as knife bit into the side of Inuyasha's neck, a thin line of blood running down under the collar of his burgundy t-shirt.

" Stop it! What do you want Naraku!" She yelled as Naraku's face twisted into a sinister smirk.

"You always were a good girl Fagome. Lets switch, you for the dog" Kagome was confused at what Naraku had called Inuyasha but agreed nonetheless. Inuyasha couldn't believe the exchange that was going on as Naraku let him go, reaching his arm out for Kagome.

"FOX FIRE!" a bluish green version of fire sprang up around the two teens as a smoke screen covered Naraku. Kagome felt something wrap around her waist and drag her in the opposite direction that Naraku was in as someone anxiously pulled her out of one of the fire escaped into the rain.

Gun shots met her ears as the group ducted under the school's overhang. Inuyasha grabbed the door in front of them, sending them all toppling into the kitchen. There wasn't much except for some enormous pots and pans, a deep fryer, and an enormous fridge.

" What are we going to do? Naraku's got this place surrounded with snipers!" Shippo was close to having a panic attack as Sango calmed him down.

" What we need is a plan" Miroku said as he looked over the utensils and the items they had to use against the snipers.

"WE have, dish soap, pots, pans, grease, frozen French fries, a strainer, walkie talkies courtesy of Sango dearest, more dish soap, Kitchen knives, spoons, forks, sporks, cookie sheets, and food." He listed as Inuyasha plotted a plan in his head.

" Sango? Are there still those paintball guns in the gym?" he asked as she nodded

" Paintballs too" she said as Inuyasha's grin widened.

" Ok everyone. We're on a mission, get to the school gymnasium and get as many guns and paintballs as you can get. Everyone suit up. Kagome and Shippo you will be travelling by vent. Miroku, you and I will try to find the snipers. And Sango you are here in home base." He sounded like a little kid and everyone felt even stupider when the got their kitchen utensil armour on. " Dish soap, check, large Spork, check, spoon, check, walkie talkie, and check-" he stopped as Kagome giggled behind him and crawled into the air duct behind him. A faint smile covered his mouth before he and Miroku snuck out into the dimly lit corridor.

In the vent...

"Sango can you hear me?" Kagome asked as the radio crackled a little.

" Yes Kags I hear you " Sango's voice whispered as the two continued towards the gym. There wasn't much but dust in the vent until the duo came to the air vent right above the cafeteria.

" I told you lot to shut up!" a roar of anger met Kagome's ears as she looked down to see hundreds of students with their arms over their heads. This needed to end and fast she decided as she heard the fire alarm go off. Nice one Inuyasha she smiled as they continued their way to the gym.

A few hundred feet more and they were in the gym storage rooms. Both doors were locked as there was no one in the room. Shippo pulled the gate away as Kagome dropped onto the large gym mats, the paint ball guns were in a locked case a few feet away, however, the paint balls weren't. Hauling a bag onto her shoulder she passed it to Shippo.

" Kags! We have a problem! Miroku and Inuyasha aren't responding I think- Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" the signal faded out as Kagome looked fearfully up at Shippo. Breaking the glass, she grabbed two guns and as many paint balls as she could find before shooting back up into the ventilation. Shippo awaited her with the sacks of paint balls, they loaded the guns as Shippo pulled some paintball armour from behind his back. The two pulled off their kitchen armour, piling it neatly in a corner before the two made their way to the cafeteria. Shippo smiled as he motioned to the front of the duct, he had found the others. They were all roped together against the stage as two men in dark clothing watched them, half asleep. The other students were on the floor, their hands still over their heads as they feared for their lives.

Suddenly the doors slammed open and two men dragging exact replicas of her and Shippo that she almost screamed at the way they were holding her.

" Boss, we found the other two" One man slurred as he fisted his hand in clone Kagome's hair, making her cry out. The real Kagome glanced at Shippo to see him in deep concentration, his hands glowing slightly green as he manipulated the two clones below.

" What do you want done with them?" The other asked as clone Shippo gave a pathetic whine. A voice came out of the shadows,

" Bring the girl to me, tie the boy with the others" The men brought Clone Kagome up onto the stage. Kagome stared in mortal horror at the scene being played before her, Clone Shippo was tied with the others as Inuyasha began whispering furiously at clone Shippo. But Kagome was well, more focused on her clone than Shippo's. The voice that came out of the shadows was none other than Naraku himself as Kagura stepped out behind him.

" How unfortunate that we meet paths again Fagome" Naraku sneered as he pulled her hair back revealing her pale throat. " And it so unfortunate that you're going to die here. In front of all of these young souls." He smiled at the crowd who was now watching as the crazed young man pull out a butterfly knife.

"You're despicable Naraku" Kagome's voice echoed into her own ears as she watched the drama.

" So I'm told" he sneered as he leant in next to her. Kagome's vantage above the stage was so great she could even hear the whispers.

"Give it to me. Give me the jewel" he snapped in a harsh whisper as Clone Kagome stared at him in confusion.

" I don't have any jewel" She said as his smile vanished. His knife threatening her.

"I'll give you to the count of ten" He said as clone Kagome's eyes widened, Now Kagome in the vent was very, very confused. A jewel, she had a jewel? But no time to think as he began the count down.

" One, two,…" he waited as clone Kagome turned to stare at him, her eyes wide and frightened. "Ten" the word fell as did the knife, cutting her throat open, crimson blood spilt all over the floor as she crumpled to a heap in the floor.

" Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice echoed so loudly that her own ears in the vent were ringing. Shippo leant against her for support as the corpse Kagome laid on the stage, eyes open and staring.

" I'm going to the next vent to get a better shot" she said as she loaded a fork into the front of her silenced paintball gun. Creeping silently, she heard all of the whispers from the students about her death. She chuckled silently as she got an excellent vantage point, she could see Naraku just in front of her as she looked back to see Shippo aiming at the same target. Kagome held up her hand ON THREE she mouthed as he nodded. She held up one finger than two, Naraku glanced to Inuyasha, giving her a clear view of his neck. Third finger was up as both forks hit their mark, one in the back of the neck and the other his head. He turned around as his mouth gaped, He looked up to see Kagome as she waved and gave him the finger. He opened his mouth to shout as another fork pegged him in the chest courtesy of Shippo. He fell to the floor silently as bullets began to dent the thick ventilation. Kagome grabbed her paint balls, loading them she returned fire as did Shippo, getting most to the men in either the eyes or backs of their heads. Very quickly they ran out of paint balls and resorted to using spoons that hurt worse, even killed two men. More came running as Kagome and Shippo picked them off, one by one.

PUH-TWING

A rush or fiery pain burst into Kagome's left arm as she rolled to her side in the vent, shifting her way to another position away from Shippo. She took the guy who shot her down with one of her sporks and a few more. Finally the few left gave up, pushing their guns to the floor and towards the students, who tied their hands and roped them together.

Kagome was exhausted by that point as Shippo crawled over to her. He had been hit too in his left hand and right shoulder. He looked over her, it seemed the bullet had just scraped her but it was still bleeding pretty badly. Slowly they made their way out of the ducts and onto the cat walk above the stage, from there they climbed their way down. Shippo's illusion had vanished as well as the fake Shippo. Inuyasha was looking at the floor, his eyes seemed far away and sad. Sango was crying on Miroku's shoulder, as everyone else escorted the captives out to the awaiting police. Kagome watched as Inuyasha finally gave in and slunk against the wall, his face hidden against his knees.

Silently she walked over and knelt in front of him, he didn't seem to notice her until she touched him. He jerked up and stared at her, a few tears still clinging to his long eyelashes.

" Hey, I'm right here! No need to panic!" She said as before she knew it she was being crushed against him in a hug not humanly possible. Sango looked up at Shippo who smiled weakly and sat down on the stage. She glanced at Inuyasha, who was holding a very live Kagome indeed since she was talking to him in a low voice. Slowly she calmed down, what had just happened then? Why wasn't Kagome dead? Many, many questions swam about her head as Miroku laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see him smiling brightly but there was something else… she looked around, Naraku's body was gone!

" Um… guys… where's Naraku?" She asked as everyone looked around. Inuyasha straightened, Kagome still tucked against him tightly as he beckoned them out the back stage door and out into the student parking lot. Quietly they slipped away as the media flocked to the front of the building.

Neither Kagome Higurashi's, Inuyasha Takahashi's, Shippo kitsune's, Miroku priest's, nor Sango Taijia's bodies were ever found, neither was Naraku Onigumo's.

(hums mission impossible theme) sorry I've been watching too much TV again as you can tell since I just spent over a day typing this O.o oh well.. Hope you enjoy it!

And remember to review!..now a word from my imagination...

Miroku and Sango: She did get her revenge on us! ( Lying in hospital beds)

Kagome, Shippo and Inuyasha: (glares over multiple bandages)

Kagome: you know this is all your guys' fault

Demonica: does anyone want something to eat? Or drink? ( Carrying tray)

Miroku: soup would be nice

Demonica: (glare) NO SOUP FOR YOU!

Miroku: fine… soup Nazi…

Demonica: (slaps soup tray over his head and leaves)

Inuyasha: yeah nice one, call the author a soup Nazi. I have a feeling I'm going to get thrown down a stair case soon.(shakes head) or I'll get drunk, or Kagome will get drunk…..rambles

Kagome: Until next time! Please review!

Everyone: JA NE!( see ya)

Demonica


	10. um now where to?

**The Goth wars**

By Demonica….

Miroku: Since our lovely author is sick…

Demonica: ACHOO!

Sango: yes well, since she's been so sick lately she begs you to forgive her for not giving you another chapter earlier.

Miroku: plus, she still doesn't own us! Isn't that right my lovely Sango.

Sango: Grabs soup tray

Miroku: enjoy the chapter (ducks soups tray) gotta run!

Demonica: ACHOO! (Gives thumbs up)

Chapter 19… wow already!

Recap….

None of their bodies were ever found.

And now…..

Miroku drove stiffly, Sango in the passenger side of the small car. Inuyasha, with Kagome wedged between his lap and arms, and Shippo conquered the back seat. The ride was silent, eventually both Shippo and Kagome dropped off into a doze as they pulled up to the Takahashi mansion. The grounds looked deserted, all of the cars were gone from the driveway, the fountain out front was turned off, and the house had all of its lights off.

Inuyasha stuck his head out of the window as Miroku pulled up to the gates, they were locked with a padlock and the gate house was empty.

"Looks like Sessh and Rin already packed up" Miroku stated as the pair in the front seats changed with Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome's head lolled onto her chest as Inuyasha tore away from the mansion and out onto the freeway, heading north.

"Where are we going?" Shippo asked as he roused himself from his nap. Inuyasha kept his eyes fixed ahead of them.

"To our old house Shippo" he said as sirens were heard behind them. Miroku glanced behind them, those were not police sirens, in fact they looked like government cars.

"Step on it Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled as he floored it, sending the speedometer to travel up past 130 mph, then 140 mph. The cars were left in the dust as he took an exit ramp, travelling north east along one of the coast side boulevards.

"I think we lost 'em" Miroku shouted over the roar of the engine as Inuyasha continued to speed. Kagome moaned in her sleep as the car took a sharp left onto a side road heading into the mountains, Shippo clung to Sango as Inuyasha took the dirt road at 140 mph, bouncing the trio in the back around like ping pong balls.

They continued along the road for over an hour… a very long, boring, bruising, hour. That's when Inuyasha stopped the car so quickly that Kagome's forehead smacked on the dash.

"What! Did we hit something?" Kagome yelled as she looked around. Inuyasha rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"No we didn't hit anything" he said calmly before starting the car and driving at a reasonable pace off onto another side road barely noticeable through the dense foliage of the trees. Kagome stared at her surroundings, she hoped Souta was okay. That's when Kagome felt a strange pull over come her; it was like she was being pulled and squished all at once… so weird. Then right before there eyes appeared a mansion, bigger than the last Takahashi mansion, this place was a downright castle! A feudal era styled castle that looked like it had all the modern conveniences including all of the Takahashi mansion's cars. Inuyasha pulled up into the drive way as Kagome noticed Rin bouncing her way down to meet them.

As soon as Inuyasha stopped the car Kagome was pulled out and crushed against her mother's chest.

"Oh! You're okay, you're okay!" She chanted smoothing her hair back from her forehead, Miroku and Inuyasha stood silently nearby as Mrs. Higurashi switched from Kagome to Sango and then to each of the boys. Telling them how brave they were and how fortunate they were to be alive. Kagome rolled her eyes and strolled up the long path to the castle. Rin and Sesshomaru were leaning against the stairs to the main entrance as a group of very important figures walked down the stairs, the silver haired man with frameless glasses was Inu no Taisho the owner and founder of the Canis corporation and the other two men were Mr. Priest with almost purple coloured hair and a manila folder under one arm and Mr. Taijia, who was slightly balding but had humour etched into the lines of his face. The three men passed Kagome, none of them even glancing her way as she shoved past Taisho into the entrance hall.

Inuyasha watched Kagome storm off, what was her problem? That's when he saw him, his father; he looked the same as he did a decade ago not even a day older. The group approached as he and Miroku stiffened, Miroku wasn't very fond of his father either especially since he had buggered off with another woman when his wife died in child birth.

Taisho smiled at Mrs. Higurashi before looking down at his boy, Inuyasha could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

"Neither your mother, nor I am impressed, Inuyasha. I thought I told you to keep an eye on Higurashi, but you almost got her killed!" Taisho stopped, Inuyasha could feel his anger rising. "And another thing, how could you not keep tabs on Naraku. I thought I told you to be friends with him and keep track but you let him slip away so we don't know where Onigumo is!" Taisho stopped and glared at his youngest son. That did it,

"ME?" Inuyasha roared "Why am I supposed to do everything? It's your god damn problem not mine! And for one thing, If I was supposed to protect Kagome like I was doing I had to let Naraku go, other wise Naraku would've gotten suspicious after I came back and was all buddy, buddy with Kagome and him at the same time! Why don't you try it?" Inuyasha never had a chance to finish as Taisho back handed him so hard he hit the brick wall behind the cars.

"Oh my god! Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, she had gotten bored and came back outside just in time to hear Inuyasha and his father's discussion before being backhanded into a bloody brick wall! Jumping down both flights of stairs she vaulted the hoods of two cars and crouched down next to the crumpled form that was Inuyasha.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked leaning over him. There was a thin red line coming from the side of his mouth and it looked like he'd smacked his head hard enough for a small cut to open and begin to bleed. He didn't make a noise, but his head lolled towards her his face slack in unconsciousness. That pissed her off to no end.

"What the hell is your problem!" she roared, scaring the crap out of everyone around them. Kagome stood and marched stiffly over to Taisho, her finger pointing at him like a gun at the ready.

"You ass wipe! Just because your son doesn't follow your plans exactly you backhand him into a wall so hard he goes unconscious! I don't care if you are god! You have no right to do that to anyone!" She poked him in the chest to emphasise her point "IF you had been paying more attention towards what was going on around your youngest son, you would've figured out that he was doing his job! And not only was he doing his job he was also getting more information on Onigumo than I can bet any of you Middle age, balding, boring adults have collected in the last 5 years!" she stopped to catch her breath as Taisho raised one eyebrow, a slightly scared look reflecting in his eyes. Her glared turned downright frosty as Taisho actually flinched. "A blade or sword a man can deal with, a woman's scorn bewares for ye tread on thin ice with a torch to the seat of your pants" was Kagome's ending statement before she moved between the cars to where Inuyasha was regaining consciousness.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked staring at his surroundings in a dazed manner as Kagome slung his one arm over her shoulders.

"You just got backhanded into brick wall by your loving father, can you stand or walk?" she asked Inuyasha's brow furrowed as he tried to remember how to walk. The progress was slow as they made their way up the stairs, Kagome shooting frosty glares at all of the adults, Sesshomaru greeted her at the door, deftly flipping Inuyasha's arm over his shoulder and helping Kagome carry him up to the fourth floor. This was the highest floor in the castle as Kagome stared out of a window, the view breath taking as it gave way from trees to ocean.

Sessh set Inuyasha down on a futon off in one corner of the large room he had for sleeping, there were a few items like an old battered sword on his wall and a few wall scrolls of dogs battling what looked like dragons and an entire old wardrobe set off into a corner. There was also a writing desk and small mahogany table with red silk cushions around it. She sat on one; Sessh had left so quietly she had missed his exit and decided to make sure Inuyasha was okay. As soon as his head had hit the pillow he was asleep, she wasn't sure this was such a good thing or not to let someone who just had their brains scrambled against a brick wall sleep. Oh well, the evens of today must've worn him out completely for the matter it was wearing her pretty thin too. Plus she hadn't killed the real Naraku yet another big problem, since that had obviously been a puppet of some kind of magic. Oh, this was giving her a head ache and she really didn't need one at his point in time.

The shoji screen slid open and Rin poked her head in, looking around the room her eyes locked on Kagome's, a smile crossing her face. Kagome got up and walked out of the room, Rin waited before she closed the door.

"You really impressed the pants off Taisho; no one has stood up like that to him since his second wife did for slapping Sesshy into a tree." Rin sounded awed before she cleared her throat. "Anyway, your room is right there" she pointed to a black shoji screen door across the hall from Inuyasha's. "Mine and fluffy's is down the hall on your second left, Shippo's is up the hall to the right, and Sango's room is next to yours and Miroku's room is next to Inuyasha's. oh, ya Souta and Kohaku have to stay in the human world for a little longer since the media will be swarming your families about your supposed death" Rin sighed dramatically and then smiled. "Plus all of the rooms have silencing charms around them thanks to the sutra's everywhere" Rin winked before she set off down the hall. Kagome blinked as her mind registered everything.

"Kagome?" she heard a weak voice ask as she walked back into Inuyasha's room. He looked around the room slowly as if piecing together where he was.

"Yeah, I'm here" her voice sounded tired to even her ears as Inuyasha cast her worried glance. "I'm fine… just tired" she smiled and sat on a cushion again. He sat on his futon watching her closely, why was he so worried? She should've been the one worrying! But if he was human he would still be unconscious and more damage would've been done to his skull from that impact. Also, how his grasp was like steel, his lightning fast reflexes and his ability to sneak up on people so quickly. Those were not normal human attributes. There was something up here, plus Rin was talking about Charms and Sesshomaru's tattoos, the veils that seemed to cover not only Inuyasha and Sesshomaru but also Shippo, Naraku, even Kouga had been wearing one!

"Inuyasha, what's going on" there that one sentence would either kill her or help her. Inuyasha looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently, too innocently. Kagome sighed; this was going to be harder than she thought.

"Don't play innocent Inuyasha. For one thing that veil that you and the others wear what is it hiding? Why are you so inhumanly flexible, unbreakable and strong? Why am I stuck in a castle in a different world? What is all this stuff about the jewel that Naraku kept asking my clone the day it died? What is going on?" she said calmly as Inuyasha brushed his hair back from his face and sighed.

"You're too observant for your own good you know that" he smiled at her and stood. "The first question I can answer easily but it may scare you a little to know what I really am." His voice became sad as he pulled something off of the back of his neck, slowly the veil thinned and dispersed. In its wake was Inuyasha, Silver hair, his eyes a brilliant gold in the fading light and two triangular little dog ears on his head. Her mouth moved but no sound came out.

" I thought this might happen" his voice was dejected as his ears swivelled behind him. Kagome couldn't resist any longer, she jumped him. Inuyasha was shocked to say in the least as the girl tackled him to the floor and ran her fingers along the side of the triangular appendages. He felt himself melt, it was like someone giving you a really good back massage and soaking in a hot tub for a long time. Kagome was thoroughly amused as she ran her fingers over his ears and over the tips and the base, before long she realised the position she was in. She was sitting on top of him, on his bed… playing with his ears. Oh my. She got off as Inuyasha tried to collect his thoughts once again, she sat on the side of the futon waiting for the next answer to her questions.

" well, for your second question. This is the only place that I could bring you to be safe. You need to be safe because of the jewel. Now the jewel, as far as what I know from the ass wipe called my father supposedly is in you somehow. I don't know how or why. It just is okay" he held up his hands in a surrendering gesture as Kagome closed her mouth, eating her questions. " And lastly what's going on is that there is a group of dark magic using humans trying to get their hands on you for the jewel. Onigumo, Naraku's father is at the lead of it. Plus, this is a good thing too, you're being protected by the strongest demon lord in either worlds. So you have nothing to fear, but this world is millions times more dangerous than yours is Kagome. Here people don't just rape or mug you, they steal souls and puppet people, Kagome this world is much more dangerous just pay attention to Rin she will know anything you should need. Keeping up with this so far?" He stopped.

Kagome's mind was in a daze, ok so Inuyasha- was a demon, there was a jewel inside of her and the darkest magic users of millennia wanted it, she was being protected by a demon lord And she was in a world that was millions of times more dangerous than downtown Tokyo. Yeah she was keeping up.

" I think I'm going to go for a nap" she said as she felt her head spin. Inuyasha looked at her vacant expression.

" are you okay?" he asked as she toppled forward onto his lap, snores coming from her slightly open mouth. Inuyasha allowed a small smile to cross his lips as he lay her down next to him. Everything at that moment in time was okay, Kagome accepted him as a demon, she was okay with what was going on if not was a bit iffy like he was, and she was sleeping right next to him, alive and well. He lay for a long time listening to her breathing as he breathed in her flowery scent. He had been so scared when she had been in Naraku's hands like that.

"I'll never let them take you Kagome never" he whispered into her hair as she gave a contented sigh and rolled towards him muttering his name under her breath. He smiled and slowly drifted to sleep.

"Aww, they're so cute!" Rin said from her spot above Sesshomaru as everyone looked in on the sleeping couple, of course the adults were in bed except for Mrs. Higurashi who looked determined to get her daughter and Inuyasha together.

"Keep it down Rin, Inuyasha might hear us!" Shippo said as they all pulled the screen closed. "Well, I'm off to bed" he said as everyone dispersed to their respective rooms. No one ever saw the grin plastered to Inuyasha's face.

Demonica: AChoo! Well theres ur chapter. Cough.

Gang with Biohazard suits

Miroku: well this is chapter ten everyone! And u might njot get another one for a while since poor Demonica here is being flogged with English homework….

Sango: dumps books onto Demonica's bed.

Demonica: Why god! WHY?

Everyone: JA ne!

demonica


	11. Nightmares

**The Goth Wars**

By Demonica…………

Miroku: Snow day! Yay! plays with snow

Sango: Demonica does not own us nor any of the related indicia of Takahashi industries.

Miroku: Snow!

Sango: lets just get this over with…pegs Miroku with wet snowball

Chapter…um... wait...11! Yes 11!

Last time…

No one saw the enormous grin on Inuyasha's face

This time….

Inuyasha lay awake for what seemed the billionth time that night. Kagome snored softly

Against the pillow she had conquered by strangling it with her arms. His thoughts were

All on the same lines as what had happened that afternoon. Replaying her death, although

It had merely been one of Shippo's illusions; the look on her face would haunt him. That wide eyed panic and terror, yet also something else that had been hidden deep. Hope. Hope that what was happening wouldn't and yet he hadn't been able to stop Naraku even if he had tried he wouldn't have of been able to.

"Cheese" Kagome mumbled in her sleep and turned over, making him jump almost three feet into the air. He had forgotten that she was really there beside him; sound asleep in all of her haystack like hair glory. A smile crossed his face as he lay down, his head resting on her sheet of ebony hair.

"Good night Kagome" he muttered as she turned to face him, still asleep a smile on her face as she snuggled closer to his body heat.

"Night cheese" she murmured as he finally let himself drift off.

Dream (don't hurt me!)

It was quiet, too quiet. The school was never this quiet even in the evenings after everyone had left. At least there were birds singing; now there was nothing. Inuyasha looked around, as a sinking feeling slithered into his gut and sat there. Where was Kagome? And why was he sitting around while he was supposed to be watching her!

Jumping up he ran into the school. Inuyasha opened the back doors to hear an uncomfortably familiar scream echo through his head. Reeling he turned and ran in the direction of the noise, he turned the corner to see him standing there. His back towards him as he held Kagome by her hair.

"Cry for him! Cry for your precious Inuyasha" Naraku sneered as Kagome drew a shaky gasp and spit at him. He returned his grip tenfold as Inuyasha watched Naraku pull his knife and turn to face him.

"So nice of you to join us Inuyasha. How are you today?" Naraku asked as if he were discussing the matter over tea instead of killing a girl.

"Let her go Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled taking a step towards the menace. Naraku pulled Kagome closer to him, setting the knife diagonally across her jugular.

"Now why would I do that? She has something I want. Isn't that right Fagome?" He said as she glared at him.

"I don't know what you want! I don't have a jewel!" She yelled as Naraku snickered and brought her head back further.

"I told you, tell me where it is or do I have to introduce you to my blade?" he asked his voice sickly. He seemed to remember Inuyasha standing there as a smile crossed his face.

"Inuyasha, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about and surely you know. Where is the jewel?" Inuyasha decided it was best to play dumb in this situation.

"Jewel? I've never heard of any jewel." He said as Naraku seemed to grow agitated.

"Tell me Inuyasha or the girl dies" he said pressing the blade to Kagome's next so a thin line of blood traced her neck and down into her shirt.

"I don't know Naraku! I've never heard of it!" Inuyasha shouted as desperation came into his voice. Naraku chuckled, as he looked at Kagome fondly petting her hair like she was an animal.

"You lie well Inuyasha oh well, I'm getting bored." He said as he grabbed her hair pulling it back so her throat was fully exposed. A strangled cry came from her as tears ran smoothly down her cheeks.

"Don't touch her Naraku! Or I won't tell you what I know!" Inuyasha bluffed as Kagome gave a strangled gasp.

"Don't tell him!" she yelled as Naraku growled, irritated. He pulled her hair back. "Don't tell him, don't tell him…" she chanted as Inuyasha watched.

"You've driven me past my boundaries you little cunt" he yelled over her screaming mantra "Die!" Her scream echoed in his ears as blood, thick and red went everywhere.

"Don't tell him Inuyasha! Never tell him! Never!" Kagome's voice echoed in his ears.

"Never, never tell, never, never tell, never, never tell, never..."

Inuyasha jumped up with a start. It was just a dream, just a dream, not real, just a dream. He sighed and lay back down turning to see if he had awoken Kagome. She wasn't there. Inuyasha's mind rambled a mile a minute as he jumped out of his bed and took off through the castle looking for her.

Meanwhile…

Kagome had just finished washing her hands from her midnight bathroom excursion. Sometimes she really hated being female, she sighed as she downed two ibuprophen tablets and a glass of water. Pulling her hair back into a pony tail she exited the bathroom and began her way back upstairs. There were a ton of stairs in the castle, she hadn't found any elevators yet, she panted as she reached the third landing that lead out to a small veranda. She paused, walking out to get a breath of fresh air. The night was pleasant, cool and a light breeze stirred the leaves on the trees. She sighed and leant on her elbow against the rail, closing her eyes and listening to the soft chirping of crickets and the rustle of the tree leaves as they rubbed against one another.

Tap. Tap. Tap, shuffle, tap, tap shuffle, and tap.

Footsteps? Kagome turned around to see the figure of a person on the veranda opposite hers looking down towards the small koi pond below. Weird, who was up at this time of night? She sighed just one of the guys probably maybe Shippo? He had slept in the car. Now he was probably wired and not able to sleep. She let out a breath of air as the foot steps picked up again, slowly coming closer.

Kagome ignored the person and went back to listening to the trees and crickets; there was something pleasant about the dead of night. Maybe it was the fact that no one was watching her and judging her or maybe it was because in the dark you could blend in and no one could find you. Whatever the reason it was just so peaceful.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's hesitant voice snapped her out of her slight doze. She turned to see him; he looked panicked and edgy like a little kid after a bad dream.

"Are you okay?" she asked reaching out to touch his shoulder. He seemed to stiffen before he grabbed her, pulling her close and literally crushing her slight frame against his. Kagome's brain seemed to have a core meltdown at that moment as she tried to restart it.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, but it came out more of a breathy whisper due to her lack of breathing room. His arms tightened for a fraction of a second before he slackened off a bit to a more so loose hug.

"Sorry" he mumbled as a smile crossed her face, she grabbed his hand and tugged, asking him to sit. He did, rearranging her in his lap so that she was comfortably seated between his knees with his chest as a backrest.

"So, why so cuddly?" she asked as he played with the long black strands of her ponytail. He shrugged and continued to play with her hair. "Come on there has to be more than this" she shrugged to get the point across. A slight smile curved his lips as he leant back against the veranda railing.

"I had a dream, nothing really except for…" he trailed off, Kagome turned around to look at him. There were unshed tears dancing in the corners of his eyes as he continued to play with her hair. She squeezed his hand, telling him it was okay to go on. "You died" he said as a tear escaped and ran over his cheek. Kagome looked at him sadly, she had had dreams like that where she was alone and no one came to help her. They all just stared and laughed as her closest friends were killed. A smile curved over her lips as she pulled him in for another hug as she felt him break down completely. She tried to comfort him like her mom had done for her when she was little, telling him everything was okay and that she was here.

Kagome had never really thought about it. How much stress he always had on him, not only from her but from his family and the Canis Corporation as well as the gang his father ran? She thought about it, he had to protect her from everything that could possible happen to her and now it was tripled because Naraku wanted something from her she didn't have and was trying to kill her at every turn. The Canis Corporation, his father wanted him to be one of the future heirs to the fortune their company created. Plus the Mafia that Inu no Taisho ran that he wanted Inuyasha to be the head of one day since Sesshomaru was more of a business man he would obviously get the company. Then there was the fact that their dad was a dick and wanted absolute perfection from his sons. Man and she thought her family had problems.

Inuyasha had quieted down now and was using her for a leaning post, most of his energy spent from his nightmare and expedition after her.

"Feel any better?" she asked as all he did was nod. She smiled and gave him another loose hug.

In reality Inuyasha felt much, much better. In fact why not play it out a bit longer to see if she would continue hugging him, call him selfish but it was nice since he really didn't have anyone to talk to ever.(don't think about asking Sesshy, he'd laugh then kill u!) Plus the fact that she just smelled so damn good! Must resist urge to touch hair!

Kagome sat staring ahead at the trees over the top of the railing as Inuyasha finally looked up at her, his movement made her jump as she looked down. He smiled sheepishly as she stood.

"Let's go get some sleep" she said holding out her hand. He allowed a small smile to cross his face as he grasped her hand and lead the way back upstairs. The entire palace was silent when they reached the top hall, everyone deeply asleep or close to it, they made their way back to bed. Kagome jumped under the covers, marvelling how they were still warm even after all of the time they had been elsewhere as Inuyasha lay down next to her, his back facing her.

"Night Inuyasha" she said as she felt sleep creep up on her again.

"Night Kagome" Inuyasha said as he waited until her breathing to even out before he rolled over and threw and arm over her, much more comfortable. Slowly he drifted back to sleep, her fragrance like a lullaby.

sorry short chapter, I have a ton of essays to write and time is limited! But ill see if I can get another longer chapter up after this one.

Until later Ja Ne!

Miroku: (Snore)

Sango: (mutters, turns over)

Demonica: oops, forgot everyone's asleep oh well… c ya!

Everyone: SHUT UP DEMONICA! (7 pillows hit author)


	12. the next level up

**The Goth Wars**

By Demonica….

Sango: this chapter is dedicated to Bluejinjo , happy birthday!

Miroku: Yes happy birthday!(Brings out huge birthday cake)

Everybody: (sings happy birthday… slightly out of tune)

Sango: Demonica still doesn't own any of the Inuyasha related indicia… sadly we are not hers…. But this plot line is!

Chapter 12…. Oh poo! I dropped my donut! (Hunts around under computer desk)

Kagome woke early the next morning, why? She hadn't a clue, maybe it was the fact she was lying with her face on the cold floor? Or was it because sometime in the night she had drooled on herself and her hair was not coated to her face? Nope not it either.

Picking herself up she looked at her digital alarm on a small table across from her. When did she get an alarm clock? Scratching her side she staggered into the bathroom, intent on getting a shower and brushing her teeth. She was halfway through her shower when someone turned on the hot water.

"HOLY CHEESE AND RICE THAT'S COLD!" she yelled jumping out of the shower and wrapping a bathrobe around herself before she went in search of the culprit. Immediately she marched to Inuyasha's room, wait a second. Didn't she go back to sleep in his bed after his little sob session? This confused her for a second before she strutted into Inuyasha's bathroom. There he was with the hot water tap running, brushing his teeth.

"Mornin' Kagome… um you do realise you still have soap in your hair." He pointed out as Kagome's foot tapped impatiently on the floor.

"Thanks captain obvious, but can u turn the water off I'm trying to take a shower!" she spat as he immediately turned off the water. A smile curved her face as she trotted back to her shower. Ah, how she loved her shower and her lovely herbal essences.

Once again with more herbal essence induced screaming she had not only Inuyasha but Shippo and Sesshomaru cringing into their bowls of cereal or coffee cups. Finally she stepped out of the shower feeling totally renewed and fresh as she dressed in her ritual black cargos and red baggy tee shirt. For some reason Inuyasha's black hoodie with 'I Am Normal' written up side down in red sat on a stack of her clothes. She shrugged and pulled it overtop of her tee shirt and then pulled a set of very old silver bracelets onto her wrists.

Now it was time to hunt down Sango and the boys, all of the boys in fact. She checked all of their respective rooms, only Sango was still on the floor trying to find her missing pink earring that had mysteriously vanished overnight. Kagome left the floor travelling downstairs as she followed the wafting aroma of pancakes and waffles. There were a ton of floors she found out as she finally made it to the bottom via the handrail. The bottom of the palace became detached the Kitchen separate from the rest of the wooden structure for fire hazard safety.

She crossed the little covered pathway into the kitchen as she was greeted by Rin, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Miroku and Inuyasha who were all at various stages of awake around an enormous oak table.

"Morning everyone" She said taking a seat in between Inuyasha and Shippo, gratefully accepting the plate of waffles Rin laid in front of her.

"How come I don't get any waffles?" Inuyasha sulked as he tried to snatch a piece from Kagome. She slapped his hand and growled at him, very impressively for a human. Sesshomaru, Shippo and Rin raised eyebrows before continuing what they were doing.

"Good morning everyone!" Sango said in high spirits as she flounced into her chair next to Miroku. He muttered an unintelligent reply before his head went smack down into his cheerio's. Sango sighed and pulled him out of the soggy cereal and lay his head down on the table, snoring ensued.

"I take it he's not a morning person" Shippo said as he drained his cereal bowl. Kagome shook her head as she slapped Inuyasha's hand away from her plate once again.

"Unfortunately he's been that was since his father used to wake him up every morning at the crack of dawn for training, now he just can't stay awake in the morning." Kagome said as she polished off the rest of her breakfast. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Kagome.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around? He gets up every morning early and can't help it?" He inquired as Kagome shrugged.

"Miroku works in mysterious ways… it's almost like he's backwards. You say do something and he won't and u say don't do something and he excels at it. I'll just say he's one weird friend" Kagome placed her plate in the sink as Shippo bounced beside her to put his dishes into the sink.

"So, what now?" Kagome asked as everyone stared at her, with the exception of Miroku and Sango.

"Well, we all have school in two weeks and still need to get you the right clothes for school. Otherwise you'll stick out like a sore-"Sesshomaru cut Inuyasha off with a duff over the head with his news paper.

"Kagome, we need to get you, Sango and Miroku some standardized clothing for this place. You're doing pretty well so far I must admit" He said as Kagome looked at herself.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" she asked like a five year old as she checked her pant legs. Rin led Sango over to Kagome,

"Come upstairs and I'll show you the types of clothes you'll need. This is my ninth year and my final so it won't be too hard to find you some clothes that fit. Oh, and Guys pull out some of your old stuff, I want to mix and match here" Rin said as she pulled the two girls behind her.

A 'sure' came from the kitchen as was the filling of a glass of water, then Miroku's spluttering. The girls shook their heads as they managed to find an elevator before Rin pulled the fancy golden lever up. In a few second they were on their floor again, with Rin leading them down the hall by their wrists.

She entered into her and Sesshomaru's room before commanding them to sit on the bed as she begun her rifling throughout her closet.

Rin tossed several different pieces of clothing onto the bed; they all appeared to be some type of Kimono like top that at the hip split and turned into a long piece of material in front and one in back. It was long enough to just touch their ankles as Rin continued to pull more variations out of her closet, all marked on the right hand lapel was a small symbol of a claw slashing through the fabric and Demonicus school for Magical martial Arts and training. Written in red scrawl at the bottom. The logo came in various colours on ever shirt Rin pulled.

"So, now we wait for the guys" She said as Sesshomaru appeared from no where, scaring Kagome within an inch of her life.

A few minutes later Inuyasha returned with six pairs of what looked like pants and gloves along with Shippo who carried something like boots and what seemed to be some type of armour.(Armor for you Americans out there) Kagome sat stunned as she watched them lay all of these variations of clothes down. Sango sat in silence as well as everyone looked at them, waiting.

"So, what are these clothes supposed to look like?" Kagome asked as Rin sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Here, I'll show you" She said snatching a bright blue and yellow set and marched out of the room, a few seconds later she returned. The outfit consisted of the shirt, a pair of pants that were so baggy they appeared to be a skirt, but those tied around your front so they were easily to be lost. Underneath that Rin had an almost spandex like black pants that came to her knees. From the calf down was supposed to be covered with either braces or tape. Her shoes consisted of a soft moccasin like boot that covered a good portion of her leg so that they couldn't be kicked off, those were black as well. To top it all off she had light blue fingerless gloves, and arm braces to her elbows.

"It's pretty cool, but the guys are better, they get the option to wear baggy pants or not. We only get to if were in training sessions, the rules are really dumb." Rin said as she twirled around.

"Rin, your forgetting the different levels of the school. Kagome, Sango and Miroku will need to pass an entrance test to be put into their level. Since your human you'll most likely be a level one or two but not much higher than that unless you're a priestess or monk or something to that effect than you can progress levels like we can" Sesshomaru said as Miroku walked into the room. Still looking displeased about his awakening gift.

"What do you mean by human?" Sango asked as everyone in the room exchanged glances.

"Might as well tell them" Shippo said as Inuyasha scoffed and let his guard drop. Revealing his cute doggy ears and long claws. Kagome purposely sat on her hands to stop them from tempting her to touch them. Sesshomaru was next; he didn't appear much different save for the pointed ears and hair that was actually down to his knees, not to his shoulders. Shippo was last, he was really different. His feet changed into fox like feet, he grew a long bushy tail and his ears were pointed like Sesshomaru's. Kagome couldn't hold it in anymore.

"SO CUTE!" She yelled jumping onto Shippo and immediately began petting him. Shippo spluttered for a few moments before he clamed down enough to just accept the fact he wasn't moving from Kagome's lap anytime in the near future.

"I was expecting more of a change" Sango said from her position on the bed. She smiled as did Miroku.

"Could you see through our charms?" Shippo asked as Sango just smiled.

"I was trained as a demon slayer since I was a child, I could see your charms sliding every now and again. Inuyasha's was the hardest to see through, Shippo's, no offence, wasn't very good and Sesshomaru's was just pointless." Kagome watched as Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched.

"Could anyone else see through the charms?" Rin asked.

"Yeah I could see a shadowed veil over you guys all the time, and Sesshomaru's tattoos and now and then something on Shippo's leg would shift but I thought it was my imagination" Kagome said with a shrug. Miroku nodded.

"But, Kagome. You've never had any training right?" Inuyasha asked as she nodded. He looked pensive for a moment before Sesshomaru spoke.

"Back to matters at hand, we need to get you girls dressed and tell you how to prepare for your exam" Sesshomaru closed the matter as he swept out of the room. The other males followed until the girls were left in the room alone.

"Let's get you guys dressed!" Rin said as she lay out the different clothes.

After much careful consideration and discussion about eye colour, sizes, and cleavage levels Kagome and Sango were ready to go.

Kagome was dressing in an emerald green top with black pants and dark green spandex shorts. She wore black boots that reached her knees, black fingerless gloves and dark green arm guards. Sango wore a light pink shirt with magenta splotches; the rest of her outfit was black with light pink gloves and black arm guards.

Rin clapped as the two girls looked at one another, they didn't even know who they were in these weird clothes but they did look cool.

"Now, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Shippo get to train you for your entrance exam.

Kagome paled slightly, she had never been good at exams. So many formula's and theory she had to remember, and all she knew was the trivial stuff. Sighing she resigned herself to knowing she would be a level one and everyone else with training would be miles ahead of her. Sometimes life was so unfair! Kagome followed behind the other two chatty girls as they made their way downstairs.

"Hay Kagome?" she heard Inuyasha's voice call her, she looked up realising they were already outside and in the back yard it seemed to be. Yet this place in the garden was different there were scuffs in the dirt and whole chunks missing here and there. Kagome figured it out slowly, she was in a training ground.

Crap.

She was even worse on her feet that at written exams. Screw her earlier idea; she wouldn't even get into the bloody school! Sighing she took a seat against a small overturned rock.

"Okay, everyone's here" Shippo spoke as Inuyasha pulled a large tawny sack over to the group.

"These will be a few weapons they'll train you with to start out. We'll go from there" Inuyasha said as he handed Miroku a staff, Sango something that looked like a giant boomerang and Kagome a set of daggers and a bow. Kagome looked at Miroku; he was dressed in a long deep violet robe with black pants that fit a little better than the ones she was wearing.

"Now, let's see what you can do." Sesshomaru said stepping out from the shade of the veranda. "Rin will be against Sango, Shippo against Miroku and Inuyasha will go against Kagome" He said as everyone nodded, Kagome was already getting a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach as she looked at Inuyasha. He was dressed similarly to Miroku except his outfit was red with silver leggings, matching his hair. He didn't wear any guards though, not even tape over his hands nor any shoes.

"This is a free round, keep it clean people. Begin" Sesshomaru said as Kagome just stared at Inuyasha.

"C'mon Kagome, you're supposed to attack me." Inuyasha said as her eyes widened in fear. "Alright I'll make the fist move." He said as he was suddenly behind her. She let out a scream and dropped to the ground as Inuyasha missed his grab for her, sending him toppling arse over tea kettle into a nearby rose bush. No one seemed to notice as Inuyasha dusted himself off and turned to face her. Kagome could feel that he was watching her every move now would be a good time to run and scream… if she wasn't so rooted to the spot with fear.

"Stop!" Sesshomaru called out as he walked onto the field. "This is pathetic! You need training, not just random fights. Real training" Sesshomaru put a hand over his eyes for a minute.

"Why don't we take them to the old training field for when we were little?" Shippo suggested as Sesshomaru led the way. Now, poor Kagome was having a hell of a time trying to keep up, so many roots and branches littered the forest trail they were taking.

"You're so clumsy" Inuyasha said as he hoisted her over his shoulder and proceeded to carry her the entire way. Eventually they made it to another clearing; this one looked much more dangerous. There were logs positioned for balancing on, some were on cables in the trees there was a very deep and cold looking pond with a rope ladder over it, a climbing wall with a rope, overall it looked very much like she had just walked into boot camp. Yep, she was dead. Sesshomaru looked at everyone for a second before he started tapping his foot.

"Well, hop to it!" he said as everyone scrambled to the beginning of the course. First was hopping from one log to another, it started easy but when the gaps became two meters apart Kagome stopped.

"What are you doing! Jump!" Sesshomaru commanded as Kagome took a leap, her foot landed as did her other safely on the log. Kagome looked down, she had made it! "Move it Kagome!" He commanded again as Kagome set off at a running pace for the rope climb. Well, this was perfect Kagome sighed as she pulled herself hand over hand up the wall. The top never seemed to get any closer as she finally had to let go, dropping to the ground and landing ungracefully on her butt.

"Get up Kagome!" Sesshomaru shouted as she willed herself onto her feet. "Now climb!" He continued to yell as she managed to get to the top. Now was the glider ride to the bottom, while dodging pointy sticks that were fired at her.

NO WAY IN HELL!

Kagome looked feebly over the edge of the platform. At Sesshomaru and Inuyasha 10 meters below her (10 yards Americans)

"Move it Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as she shook her head and leant back against the railing.

"Kagome! Well wait all night until you go down that zip line" Sesshomaru yelled. Sango Climbed onto the platform behind her, winded.

"Come on Kagome it's not so bad" She said grabbing one of the clips and attaching it to the line. "I'll show you, just swing slightly and the arrows will miss you" Sango went down, all at once arrows came out of nowhere and pinned themselves in the trees opposite Sango. At the bottom she unclipped herself.

"See Kagome! It's not so bad!" Sango shouted as Kagome clung to the side of the wall, very pale. Inuyasha was getting impatient as Sesshomaru stood as still as stone.

"KAGOME! Either you go down that thing or I swear I'll do something much worse! It would be unfortunate for your manga to have a little mud incident wouldn't it?" He shouted as Kagome shot him a dirty glare.

"You wouldn't!" she said as a smirk curved onto his lips.

"Try me!" he yelled as he continued to smirk. Kagome could feel her anger get the best of her as she stood and looked down at him.

"You wouldn't dare Inuyasha Taisho!" She snapped as he flipped her the bird.

"I already said! TRY ME!" he yelled back. Kagome was absolutely livid, she grabbed the clip and ran off of the platform, she swung like Sango said and missed the arrows. She watched as Inuyasha continued to smirk. She let go. Within a second she had landed on Inuyasha and was proceeding to beat him to death.

"You dense idiot! moron, how dare you threaten my manga!" She continued to punch him as Sesshomaru gently lifted her by the back of her uniform. She was still swinging even though she was about three feet above his face and only hitting air.

"Kagome, calm down" Inuyasha said as he sat up, a silly grin plastered to his face. She calmed but continued to pout like a child. "Look, you made it down. Now that wasn't so hard was it?" he asked as Kagome flipped him the bird and was dropped onto her butt. Inuyasha broke into a riot of laughter as Kagome stood and brushed the bracken off of her behind and marched over to the rope ladder climb. That was simple enough, like monkey bars she made it across without falling in and onto the next system that was the trees, oh no.

Kagome stood on the starting log, a harness strapped firmly around her legs. The other logs swung in perfect time, each to their own timing.

"Okay Kagome! Go!" Shippo shouted from the ground as she took a running jump onto the first log. The momentum threw her for a minute but she balanced and looked for the next log. The only way she would reach it would be to wait until the two logs were almost touching and jump. She moved to the front of the log. One, two… three! She jumped, just catching the log as it swung back the opposite direction. Now, only 7 more to go. Kagome sighed as she continued to hop skip and jump her way across the logs. That was until the last one. The last one was tricky, it didn't move and the one log she was on only came within 8 feet of the platform. There was no way she could jump that, looking around she spotted a worn branch that was halfway between the two. Taking a leap she reached for the branch, she could hear everyone's breath catch beneath her as her hands grasped the branch firmly.

Now all she had to do was swing onto the stationary log like in gymnastics. She started by swinging her lower body until she had enough momentum and jumped. The log, she found out later, had been a wee bit shorter than she had estimated as she missed the log and was going for an early retirement into the forest floor.

"SHIT!" was all she heard before she was jerked like a puppet and hung in the air. Looking down she saw Inuyasha in a harness identical to hers. His hips were thrown out as he leaned back to try to keep her from falling to her death the rope between them very taught as he slowly let out line to bring her back down to earth safely. AS soon as her feet touched ground Shippo came bounding.

"Wow Kagome! No one has ever figured out how to get to the last platform on their first try! It took even Sesshomaru 3 times to figure it out!" Shippo said as Inuyasha walked over to where they were standing. She smiled at him,

"Thanks Inuyasha, otherwise I would be a human pancake." Kagome stifled a yawn as she stretched. "So what next?" she asked since she had done the whole course. The boys exchanged glances.

"What else Kagome. We're going to so this until you gets this course down so that you can do it as fast as Inuyasha or Sesshomaru" Shippo said his cotton tail wagging slightly. Kagome felt her spirits drop as Inuyasha's grin widened.

"Fine, lead me to my demise" She said as Inuyasha jumped onto one of the balancing logs.

Today was the day she was going to die.

"C'mon Kagome" Inuyasha called. Kagome was lying on one of the swinging logs, it had started to rain over an hour ago, by then she was thoroughly soaked, cold, tired, sore and hungry. This was the ninth time she had been through the course, she was fairly good at it now but she just didn't have the speed the boys did. She could keep up to Shippo until they reached the swinging logs then she fell behind since she couldn't jump as far.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Shippo called as she stuck a thumbs up over the side of the log. In quite all honesty she couldn't move, her body refused to even budge since she was so tired.

"Kagome finish the course and we can go inside!" Inuyasha yelled, the others had left long ago and were inside making dinner as the others trained. Kagome attempted sitting up she really did, but all she really could do was get propped onto her shoulder and fall back down. Today was not her day.

"Hey are you okay?" Shippo asked behind her, he must've climbed one of the nearby trees.

"I can't move" She let out a bark of laughter that frightened Shippo slightly as he reported back to Inuyasha.

A few seconds later the logs stopped swinging and Kagome felt herself being shuffled around. Before she knew it she was on the ground and both Inuyasha and Shippo were supporting her. They slowly made their way into the house; Kagome was out like a light snoring on Shippo's shoulder when they reached the house. Immediately she was put to bed as Inuyasha and Shippo joined everyone else downstairs in one of the made over living rooms.

"What happened?" Sango asked as both guys dropped onto the sofa, slightly muddy from the trek through the woods.

"Kagome was totally spent, she couldn't even stand. So we came back" Inuyasha said as he snatched a bottle of beer from Sesshomaru's hand.

"You're under age" Sango said as Inuyasha laughed.

"Yeah, under age. I'm 170 years old, believe me I'm not underage" Inuyasha snorted into his bottle as Miroku and Sango exchanged glances.

"How old are you guys?" Miroku asked.

"100 in about um… 6 months?" Shippo said as he took a Sprite bottle out of the mini fridge by the bar.

"229" Sesshomaru said as Rin giggled.

"I'm 110" Rin said as she leant back against Sesshomaru on the recliner. Sango and Miroku exchanged glances as they both started t o laugh.

"Wow, and I thought you guys were all like what 17, 20? Man was I wrong" Miroku said shaking his head as he stretched and lay back against the couch.

"How old are you guys anyway?" Shippo asked in mild interest as he tried to balance the pop can on its corner.

"Well, Sango here is 17 going on 18 in a month, I'm 18 and Kagome just turned 17 like what… two months ago?" Miroku said as Inuyasha choked on his beer.

"How old is Kagome?" He asked.

"Just seventeen" Miroku repeated. Inuyasha's eyebrows rose before he returned to his beer. "Why do you ask?" Miroku inquired becoming suspicious.

"I thought she was at least 18 if not going on 19, she's young. Did she skip a grade?" Inuyasha asked as Miroku shrugged.

"Started early, her mom was away a lot and she was a smart girl. So she went into school early, don't know how they allowed it but she managed it." Miroku said as Shippo finally balanced his pop can.

Inuyasha filed this information away to ask Kagome about later. But at the moment there were more pressing needs to attend to.

"We need to train Kagome harder" Inuyasha said out of the blue as Shippo knocked over his pop, Sesshomaru choked on his beer and Miroku fell off of the couch.

"Say what!" Sango snapped as Inuyasha shrugged. "Let me remind you Inuyasha who's sound asleep upstairs" She continued as Rin gave her a nod of approval.

"Look, she's no where close to as fast as you guys are, nor anywhere near the level of most humans. Right now she would get bored with the theory and get her ass kicked by demons in the field. We need to train her to our level." He said simply as Sango and Miroku exchanged looks.

"Inuyasha, we are nowhere near the level that you are." Miroku stated simply.

"Actually you are very close to Inuyasha's and Shippo's level, especially with your weapons but for Kagome I can see that she has something hidden something that refuses to be shown but I know its there. We just need to figure out the best way to get her to rouse what ever it is that refuses to be shown" Rin said as she closed the matter on Kagome's training. For the next two weeks it would be hard core training for her and everyone else in the palace.

And so the plan ensued….

Every morning Kagome would get up and go for her routine shower, in the process she had to make she no one put dye in her shampoo or could in any way ambush her like they had on the first morning. Then it was getting down stairs to breakfast without getting impaled by something pointy and very sharp. After she managed to get downstairs it was another battle to figure out which of the bowls of cereal had been poisoned, she had mastered this after the first day… choosing the wrong one was really not very pleasant. Then it was out to various training grounds where she would go over them again and again with one of the boys yelling at all three humans to move their slow asses. Then she would return for dinner, again with the poisoned food. Then it was weaponry and hand to hand combat for two hours, Kagome very impressively found out she had spiritual powers by purifying Inuyasha until he was as human as she was. Then it was a round of relaxation time before bed, and before bed she had to fend her way back upstairs. Get around the booby traps that someone had placed all over her room, check her bed for anything and more traps before going to bed.

Inuyasha reclined on a sofa downstairs as all three humans had gone to bed early in preparation of their exams tomorrow.

"So, All three of them have come along way." Rin said as Inuyasha nodded.

"Do you think they're ready?" Shippo asked as Sesshomaru leant back against his favourite recliner.

"I think they're ready, but we have a final test for them tomorrow morning. Remember school starts at 3" Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha nodded, his hair slowly going back to silver, his human ears slightly fuzzy and pointed.

"So… 3 am, they're not going to like that." Shippo said as Rin giggled.

"No, they switched it, its 3 in the afternoon silly" Rin said as Shippo rolled his eyes and took a sip of his strawberry daiquiri.

"Well, I'm tired thanks to Kagome and turning me human. Good night" HE said climbing the stairs.

Everyone in the room looked at one another.

"10 bucks says he's going to Kagome's room" Shippo said.

"you're on" Sesshomaru said as both boys slapped down 10 dollars. Rin rolled her eyes and took a sip of her cherry soda.

Upstairs…

Inuyasha had finally made it to the top floor, It was weird being human for so long at least his hearing had come back, his sense of smell was still pretty dull. He crept between Sango and Miroku's rooms and down to Kagome's. Carefully he looked for the traps he had set earlier, all were dismantled or reset so if someone came in they would get snagged. Carefully slipping between them he slipped into her room. He could hear her even breathing even from across the room as he took a step forward.

Then the room was upside down. HE cursed himself for falling for one of Kagome's own traps obviously designed from keeping anyone setting more traps in her room. She was totally unaware of him hanging by his foot, from her ceiling and trying to keep his uniform out of his face.

"Kagome" He whispered, she shifted in her sleep slightly. "Kagome" He called a little louder. "Kagome" he said as she turned over and pulled a pillow over her ears. "Kagome, I have some poptarts for you" He taunted. That woke her up.

"Hunh?" she asked as she looked around her dim room, her hair sticking up at odd angles.

"Kagome! Up here" he said as she looked up a grin crossing her face.

"Well Inuyasha, so nice of you to hang around" she said as he glared.

"hardy har har. Just get me down." He snapped as she untied the rope beside her bed. Inuyasha fell, landing on his feet as he stalked over to her bed.

" What brings you here at…" she glanced at her bedside clock. "2 am?" she asked as he shrugged and sat on the side of her bed. She shifted around so that there was enough room for him to stretch out, he did, assuming the starfish pose.

"Sesshomaru has a test for you tomorrow morning. Its not going to be easy" He stated as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Well that's kind of obvious Inuyasha otherwise you wouldn't have of been training me so hard for the last two weeks" She said as she stretched out her legs. He nodded, a small smile crept over his lips as he turned on his side to look at her. She was staring at the ceiling, her eyes half closed as she hummed a familiar melody.

"What is that?" he asked as she smiled.

"I have no idea what its called but I used to hear it all the time as a kid. I would always walk by this big house and that melody would be playing. It was someone on a piano I think" She trailed off as her humming resumed. Inuyasha listened, in fact the melody was putting him to sleep. He smiled, as he put his head on her pillow and closed his eyes.

Kagome continued to sing until his breathing evened and he started to snore slightly, then she too lay down and closed her eyes.

Outside…

"You owe me ten bucks Sessh" Shippo said with his hand out stretched. Sesshomaru sighed and handed over the money. Rin just smiled.

"Never doubt Shippo, darling." She said as they all departed for their rooms. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

This chapter is dedicated to Bluejinjo since she was my first reviewer and my most loyal! Plus her bday is coming up and I wanted to post this for her before the date!

Miroku: Happy birthday! And we all have school tomorrow!

Sango: Miroku shut up its 3 am.

Inuyasha: happy birthday bluejinjo, not can you guys shut up I'm actually tired.

Kagome: mumble, snort, Happy birthday

Demonica: Who wants cake! (holds large cake)

Everyone else: Demonica its three am go to bed!

Demonica : fine (eats cake by herself, then brings in bluejinjo)

Blue jinjo: (surprised)

Demonica: (hands over birthday cake) happy birthday

Bluejinjo: I love you all! (dives into cake)

Demonica: (wearing rain coat covered in cake) until next time…

Ja Ne!

Demonica


	13. Questions

**The Goth wars**

By Demonica…..

Miroku: She still doesn't own ay of us!

Sango: Yep, I still own myself.

Demonica: Get to work! You lazy bums!

Everyone: (Glare)

Demonica: or… when you feel like it (slips away)

Chapter 13…. Yay! My favourite number!

The next morning dawned early and grey, as most mornings do; Kagome was totally unawares of what awaited her that day.

"GET OUT OF BED!" a voice screamed in her ear as Kagome jumped violently. Inuyasha sat on the edge of her bed a smirk tilting up the corner of his lips.

"You must have a death wish" Kagome muttered and crawled back into bed. Just a few more minutes were all she needed.

"Yes I do, and sorry but I can't let you go back to sleep" he said as he deftly swiped her off of her feet and into his arms.

"Put me down Inuyasha!" she commanded as she was suddenly dumped into a tub, freezing cold water hit her face as she jumped up once again. But he was gone, his laughter ringing in her ears.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" she yelled as she pulled on her clothing, dumping her wet clothes in her hamper. She was bare foot as she tracked him down the hall to his room; the sliding door was open but inside it was silent.

"Inuyasha" she called, a faint scrape of nails on wood caught her attention as she ventured into the room. He was behind her and above, she could tell by the aura he was giving off and by the fact that she could hear him since every time he shifted his nails would rake across the wood. Not a natural noise in an old mansion.

She turned around and shrugged as she walked further into the room, a sly smile stretching across her face as he landed behind her.

"Good morning Inuyasha" she said as she quickly ducked and tackled him. Inuyasha looked at her in surprise, how had she heard him? That was not normal for human to be able to do that… wait, no, his brain was being slow again. She was a priestess to some varying degree, so she probably sensed his aura anyway.

"Wow aren't we a wee bit slow in the Mornings" Kagome's tantalizing voice called over him. He looked up to see her pretty face surrounded by a curtain of her chocolate hair.

"Uh duh…" was his intelligent reply as she laughed and climbed off of him. She pulled her hair behind her ears and walked towards the elevator, a fierce blush pulsing into her cheeks.

Well, that was weird. Inuyasha thought as he propped himself onto his elbows. That's when he noticed it.

"SHIT!" the curse was heard all over the house.

Sesshomaru laughed quietly into his coffee cup as Shippo rolled his eyes and Rin giggled. Sango and Miroku exchanged amused looks before Kagome walked into the kitchen, her cheeks slightly pink.

"You really shouldn't tease him Kagome" Rin said as Kagome's face did an amazing interpretation of a tomato. Everyone else snickered into their plates before Inuyasha appeared, his hair soaking and him looking more than a little irked.

"So how's your little friend Inu?" Shippo asked as Inuyasha slapped on his cocky smirk.

"My 'little friend' isn't so little lets say that" He said as Kagome stiffened and the other two women looked ill. The guys seemed slightly amused before the morning resumed to being its normal boring self.

(Later….)

"No… More…RUNNING!" Kagome panted as she dropped onto the ground after running around the training area for over two hours. Inuyasha bent over her as she blew a stray strand out of her face.

"Well you're lucky, you're finished with running but now you get to climb" He pointed to the rope climb as she moaned and rolled onto her side.

"Come on Kagome!" Miroku called from his vantage point on the top of the wall climb. Sango was up there as well.

"PERVERT!" followed by a whap-tham of Sango's boomerang ensued before Miroku toppled off of the wall to be caught by Inuyasha and lowered to the ground.

Kagome sighed; at least this was the last day of training before school…

(Later again…)

Oh how wrong she could be. After the training, which happened to be the warm up Sesshomaru began the actual pre-exam. So here Kagome was, partnered against Inuyasha and supposed to fight him until he was either knocked out or drew blood.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru called as Inuyasha rolled his eyes and flipped his half brother the bird. "I'll take that as a yes" he said. "GO!" and so the exam begun.

Kagome was still leaning against the tree as she had been since Practice had finished, Inuyasha was in a crouch a couple feet away watching her to see if she moved. It was a stand off for a few minutes before Kagome suddenly moved, causing Inuyasha to react purely on instincts. He veered to the right as she did, not watching as her left leg caught him across his shoulder and his head. Kagome saw Rin scribble something down as Inuyasha lurched at her again, Kagome ducked as she felt the fabric of her shirt rip and threw out her right fist into his stomach. It didn't do much but I gained her more points as the fighting escalated.

"Would you stay still!" Inuyasha snapped as she feinted again and managed to grab his long hair so he was on his knees, looking up at her with his head craned back. He actually looked frightened for a moment before she gave him a firm kick in the butt, sending him sprawling into the dirt with a huge foot print on his pants.

"Because if I move you can't hit me" she said as something moved behind her back, looking behind her she saw Sango look at her in horror as Kagome looked at the boomerang that was coming her way. Without realising it Kagome dove the right, the boomerang just missing her by inches as Inuyasha looked upon the scene in horror.

Suddenly she felt someone close their arms around her and a soothing voice calling her name.

"Times up!" Sessh called as everyone on the field looked in his direction. Rin trotted up behind him brandishing a clipboard with sheets upon sheets of paper.

"Good news everyone! You pass! And Kagome with what you just demonstrated you would be between a level 6-8 miko. Sango 6-8 demon slayer and Miroku 6-8 monk.

That's fairly good since there's only 10 levels." Rin said as Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha behind her, holding her firmly in place against his chest.

"Hey what level are you?" Kagome poked Inuyasha, her contact seemed to bring back to reality as he looked down.

"I'm a level 9 Demon" He said with a shrug as he let her go and stood. Sesshomaru looked at his watch as Shippo ran out from the house with a manila folder.

"The school just dropped this off via messenger" He said as he came to a stop in front of Sesshomaru. Sessh took the folder and opened it.

"Dear students of Demonicus,

As you have been informed Entrance exams are to take place on the fortnight from when you receive this letter. For all students already placed, your schedules are enclosed as well as a list of materials needed for this coming year.

We hope to see you in the near future…

Blah, blah, blah… Mr. L" Sesshomaru read before passing out the schedules, a round of sighs and squeals followed.

"Aw man not Roach again. He's an ass when it comes to Physics" Inuyasha sighed as he continued to growl at a low volume. Shippo sighed too.

"Yeah I have Imogene for training, I can't stand him" Shippo rolled his eyes. After more schedule debating Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"Well since we have been given the time for the exams… we'll just have to wait it out." He said as he began walking back into the house.

This was going to be a long four days, Kagome thought as she followed the troop into the house.

Kagome lay awake. It was the night before the exam and she was wired. What if she failed? What would happen then? Would she get thrown out? No, they wouldn't do that she needed an education. Would they put her in regular school? Hmm… that sounded most likely.

Sigh.

This wasn't getting her anywhere; she needed to go for a walk, something to clear her head. Kagome rolled out of her bed, leaving the warm covers before she pulled the door to her room open and stepped outside. The corridor was fairly well lit thanks to the full moon shinning through the windows.

Tiptoeing past the guy's rooms she took the elevator to the elevator she pulled the lever to go up. The quiet whirring of gears were all that accompanied her as she waited for the elevator to come to a stop.

Finally the doors opened and a cool breeze swept into the elevator, followed by a few loose leaves. She stepped out onto the roof, it was flat and a small manicured bonsai decorated a generous portion. A faint breeze ruffled the branches of small cherry trees and maples, stirring them into a graceful dancing sway.

This was a place she could get away; climbing into the tangle of bamboo and cherry trees. She passed large rocks and a very well groomed patch of grass that looked very, very soft that's when she saw it. The huge old Oak tree. It seemed out of place in the bonsai garden with its tangled roots and enormous trunk stretching into its green foliage where its branches reached for the heavens.

She reached out and touched the trunk unconsciously, the bark smooth and warm against her fingers. A smile crossed her lips, for what reason she didn't know but it was something that came only from something pure.

Looking up she spotted a lower branch as she jumped onto it easily. She surprised herself, that branch was a good six feet from the ground, her training had paid off. She continued to look for branches until she sat at the very top, looking out she saw the entire area that was the Takahashi mansion. Hundreds of hectares of untouched old growth forest, the mansion being the only building as far as the eye could see. There was only one road that could be seen snaking through the trees until it was little more than a line in the trees.

Kagome looked up at the stars, they were so clear here. It was almost like there was no pollution to block the skies, giving each star its own chance to shine and the Milky Way to actually look milky.

"I see you've found my hiding place" a silky voice said in her ear. Kagome jumped, loosing her balance and swinging under the tree branch only holding on by her knees. She looked up; Inuyasha sat there, a smug smirk on his up side down face. She glared upward before a pair of hands brought the world right side up. She found herself straddling the branch in front of him as he leant back against the trunk of the tree.

"Nervous about the pre exam?" He asked, her mouth had gone dry, how had he guess what was going through her head exactly? All she managed was a jerky nod. He shifted against the bark, his red PJ bottoms falling lower on his hips. "Well, I could give you some practice for the exam I went through" his comment floated through the air as she turned to look at him, a pleading look on her face. His smirk grew "but the catch is, is that every time I land a blow you have to tell me something about you and vice versa of course" Kagome's eyes widened before they narrowed, he was so despicable, he knew he would get a lot of information out of her because he was faster, ass.

But, on the other hand she needed the practice. She picked the lesser of two evils.

"You have a deal, lets go" She said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and dropped out of the tree. Kagome closed her eyes, if she had attempted that she would've broken a leg for sure. He chuckled before letting her go.

"Ok this is a free spar, anything goes… and don't fight dirty Kagome" he said as she crouched into the starting pose. He crouched too as, suddenly he was behind her. She screamed, he clapped his hands over his ears as she flipped him onto his back.

"What's your favourite colour?" she asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Blood red" he said as his legs caught around hers causing her to fall to the gravel on her bottom. "Boxers, bikini or thong?" he asked as Kagome rolled her eyes as she smiled deviously.

"A mix of all three" she said as she rolled over him, pinning him to the ground. Inuyasha gave a slight moan at the imagery she had put into his head "Now, total amount of girl friends?" she asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"none" he said softly as he rolled so that he was over top of her, now Kagome couldn't have that! In one deft movement she sprung her legs underneath his chest and threw him off of her. He landed with a thud as she got to her feet.

"Really Inuyasha? I thought you would be more of a ladies man" she said as he growled playfully. Kagome gave a look of mock terror as she fled down the light sandy path. She looked for somewhere to hide as she picked a thicket of Bamboo was as good as any other. Ducking into the thick branches she began winding her way around to confuse him.

Inuyasha followed her to her hideout, a confident smirk on his face.

"I am a ladies man Kagome! But not for them all!" he said as he ducked into the thicket.

Kagome came out on the other side, hair slightly tousled and her cotton PJ pants were slightly torn but what the hell she needed a real place to ambush him. Seeing the enormous tree again, she had a plan.

Inuyasha had been back and forth throughout the entire bamboo patch but, no Kagome. A low growl of annoyance tore from him as he stalked out of the bamboo patch.

"Kagome where are you!" he barked (no pun intended) as something heavy dropped onto his shoulders, flattening him to the ground.

"I'm right here, so why did you really go away after I left elementary school? Was it really reform school?" she asked as he propped his head with one arm that he wasn't lying on.

"I actually didn't go away to reform school I actually came to the demon school here. Then the plan was to say that I had gone away to reform school. The demon school was much like reform school except for the fact that they're a whole lot nicer" He shrugged as he suddenly flipped her and she was once again pinned underneath him. "So Kagome, why are you so addicted to pop tarts?" he asked as Kagome shrugged.

"Long story short, comfort food" she said as she again reversed the positions; Inuyasha landing on his back with a thump. "Why do you always wear long sweaters?" she asked as a fearful and ashamed look flashed into his golden eyes before he shrugged and rolled up his sleeves. Two red and black striped arm warmers covered the main part of his arm, but what really amazed her was the fact that he had about fifty live strong bracelets of different colours adorning each arm.

"Yeah, I think they're kind of dorky but I like…them." He said as a wan smile covered his lips.

He was hiding something; and Kagome knew it. She smiled as if she believed his was real. That seemed to make him feel better as Kagome actually felt a wave of exhaustion wash over her. She let out a yawn as Inuyasha's trademark smirk covered his face.

"Tired?" he asked as she gave him a no-duh glare.

"Thanks captain obvious, now can you get off of me? I wanna go back to my warm bed" she said as he climber off of her and helped her to her feet.

The trip back downstairs was quiet as both teens slipped off into their appropriate rooms for a good nights sleep… or what ever was left of a night for sleep.

muahahahahahhahahaha! Im going to cut if off there and you'll have to wait for the exams for sometime this weekend. Plus guys im sorry but im not going to be here over march break… Ill be in Egypt hunting down more ideas for my wonderful story! So im going to get a lot of chapters done before I leave so u wont hurt me.ducks from flying books

Inuyasha: were freeeeeeeeeeee!

Everyone : yay! Vacation (party music)

Demonica : oh no, your coming with me and my wonderful book of many ideas!

Everyone : (mysteriously disappears)

Demonica: FINE!

Until whenever Ja Ne!

Demonica


	14. THE TEST!

**The Goth Wars**

By Demonica….

Miroku: (yawns) we're still not hers… but these hours r killing me

Sango: (snore)

Miroku: yep.. Doesn't own us.(falls asleep next to Sango)

Chapter 14… and its like quarter to midnight here…yawn and I can't sleep.

Kagome wrung her hands nervously, this was it the big exam. The day had gone well, getting up to find school didn't start until 12 was a plus but she had to be there early for the sorting. They had all gone to the school via a transportation spell and had plenty of time to prepare for the exam.

"Now, when your time comes up go into the stadium through those double doors. We'll be out there." Inuyasha had said before they had departed. Now, two hours later they were just finishing the demons and moving onto the 'humans with powers' category.

She sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time, Sango and Miroku had given up trying to pacify her and were watching solemnly from the floor. Back and forth, back and forth, she stopped in mid stride as the announcer boomed the next category. Sango and Miroku's names were called as they left the quaint white sitting room. Then she was alone.

The campus had shocked her when she had arrived. Fifty buildings of ranging size were all over the area all attached to one another by sky walks. In the middle were a huge stadium and an equally large set of administrative buildings.

But now was not the time she was to be thinking about the campus when she hadn't even gotten past the first leg of the campus test…the pre-Exam.

The clock struck 3, three hours, she had been here three hours.

"Kagome Higurashi" the announcer boomed as she mechanically rose to her feet and walked down the long mat grey coloured hall. She pulled open the double doors only to be blinded by a light she had no clue where from. The whistle of a projectile was heard as she jumped, not knowing where to go but knowing staying in one position was dangerous. When the smoke cleared Kagome looked down onto an enormous field. It was easily four foot ball fields long and maybe five or six wide. On one side was a panel of judges, most of the seats were unoccupied except for a section in which people who made the cuts were sitting and a few older students who were watching for pure amusement. The seven judges all varied in age, sex and form. There were three demons two humans and what looked like a werewolf seated at the table as well as Sesshomaru who was looking thoroughly bored.

"Kagome Higurashi; Student number 156565990; division human with powers; pre exam. Your competitor is Yukari Shugosaki the rules are simple, first to a knock out or blood is the winner. You may begin." One of the judges said as a slender looking woman stepped out onto the field. She seemed to be almost like a robot in her movements and soon Kagome would find she was also very robotic in her attack.

Kagome hopped down to the field where she stood waiting for this machine girl to make the first move; she was being courteous. Yukari made the first move, a badly planned upper cut which Kagome caught her arm and sent her spinning onto her back. This seemed to shock everyone in the stands for a moment before the girl got back to her feet.

"I must admit, you're fast" she said as she tried to kick Kagome's legs out from underneath her. Kagome jumped and brought her feet down so that she landed with one heel between Yukari's shoulder blades, knocking the wind out of her.

"Round over!" shouted one of the judges as a team of medics ran to the field to take Yukari away. Kagome looked at the judges; they seemed more than pleased as they brought out a larger human, this time a guy. "Yuko Nagasaki" the judges announced as he immediately ran at her. Kagome looked at him in disbelief as at the last moment she side stepped as he went tumbling into the dirt from his momentum. The stadium burst into rounds of giggles as Yuko dusted off his uniform.

"You're going to wish you never met me girly" he snapped as he tried to round house kick her. At the same time, Kagome dropped to the dirt floor and swung her leg out knocking him flat off of his feet. Then he did something Kagome never saw coming, he released and energy attack on her.

"Revenge of the pyre!" he yelled as an enormous ball of energy came from him. Kagome screamed and threw her hands in front of her. Unbeknownst to her a light pink shield was created around her, throwing the ball of energy off and into some vacant seats off to one side. Kagome opened her eyes to see Yuko lying on the ground panting from physical exhaustion.

"Round over!" the judges yelled as the same medic team carried Yuko away. "Now for the final test. Kouga Ookami" Kagome's eyes widened as Kouga strutted out onto the field.

Oh.

Shit.

They pair exchanged stares before Kouga attacked, Kagome gave her trademark scream. Kouga's eyes widened as he clapped his hands over his ears to try to block out the noise. While he was distracted Kagome landed at three punch combo with a roundhouse kick, smacking him in the side of the head and down into the dirt.

"GO KAGOME!" someone shouted as she ignored them. Kouga looked up at her with a glare to make hell freeze over. Kagome backed away as Kouga stood and using his speed got behind her, he grabbed her arm and wrenched it behind her. Kagome felt the tension on her shoulder as he pulled her arm higher.

"Say mercy Kagome, I don't want to hurt you" he cooed as Kagome bit her lips from telling him he could stick it where the sun didn't shine. Her shoulder almost screamed as she heard the joints pop. Then she did something totally feminine, she slammed her heel down on his instep. A yelp of pain came from him as she rammed her elbow back into his solar plexus; he doubled over winded as she brought her leg around and knocked him into the dirt. He didn't seem too phased as he got to his feet and attacked her again, he moved too fast for her to see as he was suddenly behind her again. She turned and using his chest did a back flip and brought her hand up to smash to his nose. Blood ran down his chin as the judges called the round to an end.

"End of Round three, End of Exam." One of the judges shouted as a medical team ran out to get Kouga; he waved them off and just walked back to the medical shelter. Kagome smiled to herself that would show that creepy stalker who was master! That's when the Judges called her name.

"Kagome Higurashi. Level 9 Miko." Kagome fainted.

"Is she Okay?" Shippo's voice swam above her head.

"Let her get some air, and stop crowding me!" Inuyasha's irate voice was heard as her focus came back. Everyone was either sitting beside or around her in what looked like a dorm room of some sort.

"Hey look! She's awake!" Shippo said as a glass of water materialized in front of her nose. She drank greedily before she sat up.

"What happened?" she asked as her memory decided to be mean and leave her in the dust.

"Well they announced that you were a level nine Miko and you passed out" Sango said as she and Miroku looked at their friend cautiously in case she might faint again. But the exact opposite happened.

"I MADE IT WHOO HOO!" Kagome shouted as she jumped up and did some version of the happy dance while bouncing on the bed they had put her on. Everyone stared for a minute before she came back to earth and Sesshomaru walked in.

"I must say Kagome very impressive what you did to Kouga" he said as he took a seat next to his younger brother. Kagome's smile widened as Inuyasha gave her a wink, Sessh continued on. "So you're a level nine along with everyone else and Shippo you're still a level eight. Now, there has been another time change thanks to administration and the fact that the lightning brothers just blew a hole through buildings 1, 3 and 43. School won't start until those can be repaired since they hold 3 of the auditoriums for lower levels." Sessh finished as everyone shrugged.

"Can someone show me around, I think I'll probably get lost if I don't know where I'm going when school starts" Kagome said as Inuyasha nodded. Miroku and Sango thought it would be beneficial to stick around and learn as well. Shippo decided to stay for the hell of it as Sesshomaru and Rin left.

The campus… well that was a whole other story. The place was huge! Yet the classrooms looked slightly more modern than even the ones in Tokyo, plus their gyms and practice facilities were enormous with every type of weapon under the sun…err… surreal sky.

After the tour everyone returned to the mansion once again, Kagome was totally wiped. As soon as they stepped in the door she crashed onto a couch in the living room, Shippo sat on her hip as she stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm a level nine" she muttered as Inuyasha took a seat across from her. He seemed annoyed at something before Shippo found himself flat on his ass on the floor.

"What was that for!" he shouted as Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome looked up and gave Inuyasha a glare; he returned it with all ferocity. Kagome kept it up until she just sighed and looked away.

"I'm not going to have a superficial fight with you" she said as Sesshomaru walked into the room carrying a brandy and what looked like a bottle of Irish beer. She grabbed the beer from him and proceeded to chug it as she walked towards the entertainment system at the far end of the wall.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared as she proceeded to hook up the PS2 and put in the game super smash brothers. All the while drinking the beer she had snatched.

"Well I'll be damned" Shippo said from the floor, Inuyasha lifted his foot from the kids head as he sat up. Inuyasha continued to stare, what was her problem? One minute she was all happy and the next depressed. Women. He would never understand them as long as he lived, he swore it.

"So Inuyasha, looks like you're out of a beer" Sessho said taking a seat on the over stuffed armchair across from his half brother. Inuyasha just shrugged as he grabbed Sessh's brandy and proceeded to drink that. Shippo decided that this was an opportune moment to ask Kagome if he could join her in a game before his siblings began world war three over alcohol.

"Inuyasha please remove your mouth from my brandy" Sessh said as Inuyasha gave him a cocky smirk and licked the rim of the glass.

"D'you want it now?" he asked as Sessh's left eyebrow began to twitch. Within a second that Inuyasha had downed the brandy Sesshomaru had his brother pinned in a headlock that even had Kagome cheering for Sesshomaru.

"Get him Sessho get him!" Shippo yelled as Inuyasha flipped his brother over so that Sessh's arm was pinned behind his back. Kagome cheered on Inuyasha as the positions flipped again so that both brothers had each other in headlocks.

"Nice try dog face" Sessh said as he flipped Inuyasha over his shoulder. Inuyasha didn't have enough time to think as he came crashing down on top of Kagome. Kagome screamed and attempted to scramble out of the way before Inuyasha's right hand swung out and knocked her back along with him. Both teens slid a fair distance before coming to a stop on a Persian rug. Inuyasha shook his head to clear it from the ringing that had entered his ears.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled as Inuyasha looked at the floor in front of himself. Kagome lay unconscious in front of him her black hair spread like a halo as Miroku and Sango reached the scene. Their clothes were slightly ruffled but that fact went unnoticed as Kagome blinked stupidly and opened her eyes.

"Are you okay!" Sango asked as Inuyasha attempted to get off of her but his arm seemed to not want to cooperate as he was sent to the floor in an awkward position. Kagome looked down, humour written across her face,

"Better question is to ask Inuyasha if he's okay" Kagome said as both she and he sat up, causing their heads to crack together sending them once again to the floor. Everyone else was sent into gales of laughter. Kagome rubbed her crown as Inuyasha just stayed motionless on the floor. Quickly shoving him off she got to her feet and looked down at Inuyasha who was still on the floor. She gave him a firm poke as everyone started to disperse back to their original plans for the evening, he didn't show any sign of moving so she decided to leave him in peace and go back to her video game.

Inuyasha lay on the ground, playing dead as he felt Kagome move him to the side and get up. Damn she had a hard head, his forehead was a little sore but he was a hanyou he would live. The tell tale signs of Kagome's video game were back up and running as blips and bleeps were heard from the other room. Sighing Inuyasha opened his eyes and got up. Sauntering over to the door way he leant on the door frame watching Kagome and Shippo battling for dominance in an electronic world.

Slowly he found himself staring at Kagome, the way her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and pieces framed her face like a curtain. The way her tongue stuck out of the side of her mouth as she concentrated on beating Shippo's fast thumbs. Even the way she laughed when she won, it was like music to his ears.

Inuyasha shook his head; what was wrong with him? He hadn't felt this way in… well… eons it was like he was happy, content. Kagome and Shippo had started another round of whoop-ass as he noticed more things about her, her fast reflexes and her long fingers. She seemed so tiny in his oversized sweater as she continued to battle.

He really needed to figure out what was wrong with himself. Turning away he headed to his room. Not for sleep, but to figure out what the hell was wrong with him. It wasn't like he liked her right? But he hadn't felt this way since the incident… no unhappy thoughts he was not going there. What was she doing to him? He couldn't even snap at anyone effectively anymore! Grr…

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as Inuyasha passed him growling but said nothing as his brother continued to stomp to his room.

She was just a friend right? A really annoying friend who followed him around and smelled really nice… Inuyasha banged his head on the door frame. Muttering a string of curses he ducked inside of his room door, slamming it shut behind him with a fatal clack. He walked into his room and stood there, something was different. That's when it hit him, Kagome's scent was all over his room. Wait he wasn't in his room, this was Kagome's room! Rolling his eyes he turned around and proceeded to leave when a glint caught his eye. Turning around he saw it, a plain little red and black book. It seemed harmless enough, yet at the same time begged him to read it. He crossed the room and reached out for the book. But something held him back, this was Kagome's it was her personal stuff, should he read it? Would she care? What if something was written about him? A thousand thoughts ran through his mind.

Take it, Take me! The book almost seemed to scream as he swiped it off of the dresser and under his robes. Quickly exiting the room he heard footsteps coming down the hall accompanied by feminine laughter. The girls were coming… oh crap, oh royal crap. Looking around he saw a suit of armour (armor).

Kagome had a fun time downstairs with Shippo, after 12 rounds she was exhausted and quite frankly ready to drop. Sango gave her friend a quick hug as she entered her room. Kagome continued down the hall alone until she got to her room. Quietly she pulled open the door as a loud sneeze echoed in the hall. She jumped and turned around expecting someone to be behind her. There was no one. Casting a weary eye around she shrugged it off to mental tiredness, great she was hearing things. Entering the room she closed the door and plopped into bed.

Inuyasha sighed, the suit of armour he was in was so dusty! He couldn't refuse not to sneeze especially with his demonic sense of smell. Crawling out of his hiding place he opened his room door and crawled into his bed.

Kagome's journal forgotten under his robes.

!(&!(#&#(&#(!#(!)&!)...

Muahahahaha! I know you've all been waiting for this chapter and yes I know I had a wonderful time in Egypt! I have sooo many ideas now! Neway im still jetlagged and I have an ISU and an essay due in like 2 days and I haven't read the book yet ( .;) so I want reviews since im not getting much feed back. I want 5 reviews minimum! Muahahaha I know im evil neway I gotta flylater!

Demonica

Miroku: Finally she shut up!

Everyone : Yay!

Demonica: but you love me right?

Everyone: crickets playing in background (snoring)

Demonica: FINE!(tears up scripts) IM so over worked neway! (stomps off dramatically)

Everyone: (sleeping)

Miroku: Inuyasha get off of my blankie!

Inuyasha: mumble snort (rolls over)

Demonica: I need to lay off the pepsi….


	15. Kinky Ho

**The Goth Wars**

By Demonica

Miroku: She still doesn't own us!

Sango: and she never will, Muahahahahha!

Miroku: and how many of those sugar cubes have you eaten?

Sango: (Clutches half empty bag of sugar cubes) only a couple…

Miroku: more like a couple dozen.

Demonica: can I start the chapter?

Sango: Go right ahead!

Chapter 15… Kinky ho! Kinky ho! Where for art thou Kinky ho?

&&$#$.

Kagome awoke to the sound of someone hammering on her door, quite loudly too.

"Kagome move your ass! We have 20 minutes and were supposed to be at school!" Inuyasha bellowed through her door. She glanced as her clock, indeed she only had 20 minutes since the clock read 2: 40 and school started at 3:00. Cursing she jumped out of bed, hobbling around her room she managed to dress herself appropriately, boots in hand she ran down all 7 flights of stairs to the kitchen where she grabbed a piece of toast in her teeth and hurried to the family room. Everyone was standing waiting for her as she stepped inside of the transportation circle. There was a blinding flash of green light before the group found themselves standing on one of the green commons at the school.

"Class starts in half an hour! And Kagome you might want to get those boots on…" Rin said as she followed Sesshomaru off of the field and into a near by building.

Inuyasha stretched as Sango tried to help Kagome into her boots, it was quite a comical scene especially since both girls had enormous backpacks that were so heavy that they were pitched backwards at the drop of a hat.

"So… what classes do we have first?" Miroku asked Inuyasha as Shippo attempted to aid the two girls. Inuyasha looked over at Miroku as he dug through his pockets. He pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper and scanned it briefly.

"We have…Alchemy, always fun since it's with old Miss Keade… miserable old bat" he mumbled to himself as Kagome finally got her boots on and fell onto her face. "Oi!" Inuyasha called as he helped the poor girl off of her face.

Kagome was starting off to a bad day; she could feel it as Inuyasha hauled her to her feet.

"You alright?" he asked gruffly, she nodded and he let go. "Lets move it or Keade won't be too impressed" he said as he started in the opposite direction Rin had taken. Today was going to be a very, very long day.

T$#&! ()!)!.

Alchemy was an interesting class Kagome had to admit. It was based on chemistry and balancing chemical equations, mixed with a bit of magick and a funny circular pattern that was called a map. Kagome had her first try at it, turning a teacup into a figurine; she actually managed to change it into a glass unicorn. But, as she was leaving class the figurine exploded causing pieces of glass to ricochet all over the room. Keade just laughed and shooed them from the classroom asking Kagome to stop by at the end of the day so she could catch up to where the rest of the class was.

Her next class was Biology, and this wasn't normal biology. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha who glared at the blackboard the entire class, and she was nearly sick when their teacher Mr. Volt said that they were going to be dissecting premature demonic spawn to determine their cause of death for the next class. After that class was lunch, Kagome did not feel like eating so she sat on a part of the common closest to the cafeteria with her backpack on her lap. It seemed peaceful enough, the grass, the trees, and Inuyasha using corny pickup lines on some random girl that happened to come by.

"OH INU-KINS!" a sickeningly sweet voice called as Kagome cringed, that voice sounded like someone pulling their nails across a blackboard as Kagome looked up.

Kikyo was striding across the small common, closing in on Inuyasha. She seemed like her old self, designer clothes, designer hair cut, legs that reached to god knew where, and Inuyasha knew it.

Kagome watched in despair as Inuyasha reached over and gave her a hug, Anger bubbled up inside of her, HOW DARE SHE! Especially after what she put her through. But wait… why was she getting so temper mental over him touching Kikyo? Sighing she closed her eyes and counted to ten,

One; their voices were coming closer.

Two; a shadow fell across her.

Three; Kikyo's whiney voice started speaking, "SO Fagome, how did you make it into such an expensive school. I heard they didn't let bohemians into schools like these"

Four; Inuyasha just stood and said nothing; Kagome with her eyes closed never saw the flash of regret that flitted through his eyes.

Five; Kikyo had started again, "I mean look at her uniform. Clearly a hand me down, so where did you get it Fagome? A dumpster?"

Six; he gaggle of friends had caught up and were laughing as Kagome tried to hold back angry tears that had begun to escape her eyelids.

Seven; "Fagome you're such a dirt I can't even stand to look at you, you make me sick!" and to top it all off Kikyo spit on her.

Eight; Kagome looked up at her, screw 10; Kagome stood and held her tray in front of herself defensively.

"You know what Kinky Ho?" Kagome looked up as they noticed her hands glowing." I wish you would go back to the rock you crawled out from under" A couple of the girls gasped as they realised Kagome now held a very sharp dagger in her hands.

Kagome looked at a frightened Kikyo from under her bangs.

"Run" she whispered as Kikyo turned and fled, dragging Inuyasha with her as her girl gaggle followed. Inuyasha looked confused as he looked back at the girl with the dagger; the dagger lay on the ground forgotten as the girl in question crumpled onto the grass.

"Higurashi you're a freak!" Kikyo called as Inuyasha pulled away from her. Kikyo looked surprised as Inuyasha just shook his head. "Inu, what, what are you doing?" she asked as he gave her a hard glare.

"We're through" he said as Kikyo stared at him as he went over to the broken Kagome. Kikyo fumed as she stomped away, her gaggle following.

Kagome didn't understand what had happened, much less how she made her lunch tray turn into a dagger. But the near panic seized her as she struggled to breathe. All she could see was Kikyo, laughing and her spit in her hair that burned like a fire. But then as she saw Kikyo retreating she remembered why, why she had forgotten so long ago never to strike, never to hurt. A gentle hand brought her senses back to where she happened to be. Crumpled on the grass, in the spot she had been sitting.

"Kagome, please stop crying" Inuyasha's voice pleaded as she glanced over to look at him. He looked as pained as more tears threatened to come. That's when she remembered how he hadn't defended her, or Kikyo, how he hadn't stood up for her, just watched as she was senselessly beaten. Anger flooded through her as she abruptly sat upright.

"Get away from me Inuyasha" she demanded as she grabbed her book bag. Inuyasha was stunned by her mood swing.

"What?" he stammered as she glared at him before walking towards building 14 where their next class was, bio engineering. Kagome didn't go to class; instead she marched off of the cobblestone pathway and into the shrubs.

I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, and I hate him. She replayed her mantra repetitively as she continued to march through the brush. Before long she sat under a tree and replayed what had just happened. Kikyo was back, Inuyasha was practically her lover, and he just watched as if hurting her was some sort of spectator sport! Anger overrode all other emotion as she growled quietly to herself before the self pity sunk in.

Why was it always her that was picked on? Tears prickled behind her eyes as she scrubbed at them, she didn't need this she wasn't weak what she needed was revenge. If Kikyo wanted to make her life a living hell, the treatment would be thrown back twice as hard.

Her decision made Kagome made her way back to building 14…only to find she didn't have a clue which way building 14 was in.

Oh poo…

!#(!&#)&!)&!$(&$!(&$#!.

"Inuyasha? Where's Kagome?" Sango whispered across the work bench as the teacher prattled on about the Illegal uses of bio engineering. Inuyasha had been snubbing them the entire class when they had tried to talk to him but this seemed to get his attention. His ears flattened slightly before he huffed and glared at her and Miroku.

"I don't know so quit asking me!" he snapped as the teacher called on him to answer a question. "Human specimens" he said answering the question Sango hadn't heard. He turned back to the teacher and the blackboard pretending to be listening to the old man.

Sango leaned over to Miroku and shrugged, Suddenly Miroku had an idea as he leant closer to Sango.

"Do you see those red switches by the wall there" he indicated to the switch on Sango's left. She nodded as he glanced back at her, "If I get into a fight with Inuyasha 'accidentally' pull the switch it'll give us a few moments of panic in which we can go to find Kagome" he said as Sango nodded. His plan was risky at best but better to find Kagome than stay in this room. Miroku took his queue as he swiftly gave the irate Hanyou a swift kick in the butt, knocking off of his chair.

"Miroku! You are beyond dead!" Inuyasha growled as Miroku dove behind the nearest counter and Sango flipped the switch, sirens went off as the sprinklers poured over everyone, Sango snapped the switch back into place as the sirens continued to wail, stirring the class into a panic.

No one saw the three teens sneak through the back door of the room.

!()&!&#(#&!$&.

"Good job Kagome, you idiot!" Kagome had been wandering in circles for over an hour now, so said her school watch, as she muttered to herself. Plopping down onto an exposed tree's root she watched as ants marched by her into their anthill a few feet from where she sat. It was weird, conformity, even ants had it. Everyone had a certain category they were supposed to fit into and if they didn't they were shunned. Well that was the work of the world. Sighing again she flopped backwards into the grass beneath her, hopefully someone would at least try to find her, even if it was Inuyasha.

His name conjured some strange memories into her head, something about dish soap? And a chandelier? She rubbed her eyes since the day was warm she was getting drowsy as she closed her eyes.

A while later she opened them again to find she was in the same place but something was different. Looking around she spotted a small band of silver, picking it up she examined it. It was a dragon, built so that it curved around her finger with its head resting near her knuckle. Weird. She slipped the ring onto her finger, unfortunately it was too big so she put it on her thumb until she could find a chain to put it on.

"Kagome!" the voice was faint but someone was calling her as she stood and brushed the bracken off of her backside where she had been sitting. "Kagome! Where are you?" Sango's voice called as Kagome turned in the direction the voices were coming from.

"I'm over here!" she yelled back as suddenly Inuyasha's head broke through the thick underbrush. His ebony eyebrows drawn over his golden eyes as he glowered at her. She glared back as Sango burst from the trees.

"Oh good you're okay!" Sango hugged her friend as Miroku appeared from behind them.

"AH it's a good thing we found you! Besides I don't want to be around when they figure out who pulled the fire alarm" Miroku rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment as Kagome smiled and gave him a hug as well.

"Thanks for coming to find me" she said as Sango laughed and grabbed her friends hand.

"C'mon we still have combat training and I know you don't want to miss that!" Sango and Kagome laughed as they walked back the way they had come. Kagome never noticed Inuyasha's ear drop and his face turn to a look of sadness before it was covered up by an angry scowl and a Feh.

Miroku sighed as he put a hand on the hanyou's shoulder and lead him behind the girls.

(&(Q$)&QE$)(Q.

you all hate me bwahahahhahahaha!. I know ive been a bad author and haven't updated in forever! But I have a good explaination here I shall list it for u:

3 essays in the span of 4 weeks.

and ISU log mixed in with the essays

my major science test and lab reports also due with the English listed above

my art teacher driving us like slaves to finish our pictures within the week and ive barely started

I have festivals all week I need to get to and am missing class time to get the above done

I have a new book to read and make note on that are due Thursday as well as a test then about shakespeare's history.

So as u can see I've been busy but I promise I will try to get this stuff to u!

Until later!

Demonica –passes out from work exhaustion-


	16. authors note

Hey everyone, I'm sorry to report that I will not be continuing this story

Hey everyone, I'm sorry to report that I will not be continuing this story. It's been two years since I've even looked at the plot line and now I really have no idea where I wanted to go with the story in the first place. If you want to write an ending to this story I will post the best ending I find appropriate. If not then I'm sad to say that this story has come to a close. Sorry once again, I may continue to write fanfiction but it will not be for Inu Yasha for currently I am working on a story for .

Send me any alternate endings you would like to see posted.

Until later

Demonica.


End file.
